The Tears of Love
by ISungyi
Summary: Siwon membebaskan Kyuhyun dari penjara atas permintaan Sungmin. Namun ia melakukannya bukan tanpa imbalan. Siwon menginginkan Sungmin, dan namja itu dengan suka rela menyerahkan dirinya. lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?/Repost/ CHAPTER 8 IS UP/ KYUMIN YAOI / FF kolaborasi / DLDR / Keep Calm and Love Kyumin/
1. Chapter 1

**Isungyi a.k.a Billybong & Choi Hyo Joon.**

**.**

**~Proudly present~**

**.**

**.**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, other cast.

Genre : Angst, sad, Romance, Drama, etc

Rated : **M for Mature Content**

Warning : YAOI / BL,** NC-21**, Adult scene, Typo(s), etc

**Disclaimer : **FF ini murni milik Choi hyo joon dan Billy Pumpkin'sLady Quint. Segala macam bentuk pembajakan akan dilaporkan pada pihak yang berwenang (read : Heebum #plaak)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Chapter 1***

~Chu~

"Terima kasih atas pelayananmu." Kecupan yang diberikan tamunya itu menjadi penutup atas '_service_' yang telah ia berikan.

Wanita berpakaian elegan itu telah selesai menggunakan kembali semua penutup tubuhnya. Ia meletakkan lembaran uang yang cukup banyak di atas meja disamping tempat tidur itu. Sedangkan pria yang sedang berbaring dengan keadaan _naked_ itu, kembali mengulum senyum kepada 'tamu'-nya agar di kemudian hari tak sungkan lagi untuk memesan dan terus memesan tubuhnya lagi.

Setelah menyerahkan uang, wanita cantik itu segera keluar dari kamar yang beberapa jam yang lalu penuh dengan raungan kenikmatan. Derit suara pintu menjadi penutup kepergian wanita itu dari kamar yang _yeah_ berserakan.

Pemuda tampan bertubuh mungil itu terlihat sangat lelah, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya secara bersamaan. "Heuhh~" Ia mengeluh gusar. Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan tubuh polos-nya itu.

.

.

30 menit Ia merendam tubuhnya didalam _bathup_ yang telah penuh dengan air busa. Matanya masih setia terpejam disana. Bukan. Ia bukan tengah mengantuk,hanya sangat lelah.

Lelah menjalani kehidupan yang tidak ia inginkan. Lelah karena tak pernah ada jalan keluar dari jalan yang sudah ia ambil. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk bumi yang sudah tidak adil memberikannya jalan hidup. Bahkan terlintas untuk melakukan hal yang paling dibenci Tuhan, bunuh diri. Namun apa pedulinya bila Tuhan benci atau tidak dengannya. Baginya Tuhan tak adil, tak pernah memandang kesusahannya, tak pernah tahu bahwa ia butuh uluran tangan-Nya sekarang.

Perlahan, tubuhnya merosot, semakin merosot hingga kepalanya masuk kedalam air busa tersebut. Seberapa lama ia sanggup menahan nafas didalam sana, seakan ia ingin membenamkan tubuh itu selama-lamanya didalam air. Biarlah, nantinya tubuh ini akan mengapung, ia tak peduli.

Buih-buih kecil yang keluar dari hidungnya, menandakan ia masih bisa bernafas dan bertahan disana. Bahkan kedua bola mata hitam miliknya masih sanggup berkedip didalam air.

10 detik…

Ia masih sanggup menahan, tak ada yang sulit, setelah denyut nadinya terhenti, maka… 'Semua akan berakhir!' batinnya berbicara.

20 detik…

Kedipan kedua kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat. Sejujurnya, ia sudah tak sanggup menahan nafas, namun ia yakini dirinya, 'Aku bisa!'

30 detik…

Rasanya saat ini jatungnya menghentak lebih kuat. Ia benar-benar masih mencoba bertahan, walau terasa semakin sulit sekarang.

37 detik…

"Bwaaah.., hah.., hah.." ia mengatur nafasnya agar teratur, dadanya ikut kesulitan menerima pasokan udara yang banyak, lihatlah mengembang dan mengempis dengan ritme yang cepat.

Matanya berkilat marah. Ia kesal, kenapa ia tidak diberikan keberanian untuk mengakhiri hidup sekarang juga. Tidak! Itu tidak akan mungkin! Masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan, hanya ditangannya saat ini nyawa _namdongsaeng_-nya bisa terselamatkan.

"ARRRGGHHH!" suara teriakannya menggema, menggetarkan kaca pembatas kamar mandi itu.

.

.

.

Pemuda yang sedang berpangku tangan itu terlihat memanyunkan bibirnya, terkadang kata-kata cibiran ia keluarkan karena kesal melihat temannya yang berada didepannya saat ini. Lihatlah! Bahkan temannya itu tak peduli sama sekali dengan keberadaannya. Sudah lebih dari 4jam ia menunggu sahabatnya yang _very busy_ ini selesai dari pekerjaannya. Setiap kalinya ditanya selalu jawaban yang sama ia terima. 'Sebentar lagi selesai.'

"Heuuh~ Kyu! Bisakah kau lebih cepat mengerjakan tugas-tugas bodohmu itu oeh!" bukan seperti kalimat tanya, namun seperti nada perintah paksa yang diucapkan pria berwajah _innocent_ ini.

"Sebentar lagi selesai."

Gemeletuk gigi pemuda dengan julukan '_max_' saling bersahutan. Ayolah wajar ia marah. Ia tidak dipedulikan sama sekali sedari tadi, hanya menunggu dan menunggu. Menyebalkan bukan!

"Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun! Bisakah liburan kita kali ini benar-benar kau isi dengan bersenang-senang bukan dengan bekerja dan bekerja! Dasar _workaholic_!" umpat pemuda itu kesal, sembari menggebrak meja hitam yang menjadi jarak pemisah antaranya dengan pemuda 'gila kerja' – Cho Kyuhyun.

Pemuda yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan tugas-tugasnya itu mulai terlihat kesal. Mendengar cibiran dari pria dihadapannya, segera ia menoleh dan melirik dengan tatapan _death glare_ miliknya. Cho Kyuhyun tak suka diganggu.

"Bisakah kau bersabar _Max_! Setelah semua pekerjaanku selesai aku berjanji kita akan bersenang-senang dan menikmati 'indah'-nya pulau Jeju. Tapi, kumohon ber-sa-bar-lah Shim Changmin! _Arra_!" KATA Kyuhyun, kesal.

Nyali Changmin menciut saat melihat tatapan yang cukup menusuk dan membunuh, khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "_Ne.., ne_.." Changmin akhirnya mau tak mau harus menuruti keinginannya untuk menunggu dan menunggu. Baiklah mungkin itu yang terbaik untuk sekarang.

'Diam dan tunggu!' Changmin kembali memangku tangannya diatas meja. Mungkin saat ini kesabarannya tengah diuji untuk mencapai 'kesenangan' nantinya.

"Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu! Jadi tunggu pekerjaanku selesai!" kata Kyuhyun..

Mendengar kata 'traktir' pemuda bermarga Shim itu langsung tersenyum sumringah, "_Cheongmal_? Hwaaa kau yang terbaik Cho Kyuhyun! Baiklah kerjakan saja tugasmu! Aku akan menunggu diluar saja _ne_, selamat bekerja Cho Kyuhyun!" katanya sembari tersenyum lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Cukup dengan bujukan kata traktir' kekesalan seorang Shim Changmin langsung menghilang bak diterbangkan angin. Watak seorang Shim Changmin, _sigh_ Cho Kyuhyun tak perlu pusing-pusing menanggapinya. Ia sudah hapal diluar kepalanya bagaimana menaik turunkan emosi sahabatnya ini.

.

.

.

Sudah terlalu lama tak ada senyum tulus yang terpancar dari wajahnya, sudah sangat lama. Bahkan mungkin ia lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum tulus. Pemuda itu akan tersenyum saat wanita-wanita yang butuh kehangatannya membayarnya dengan harga yang tinggi, kemudian meninggalakan uang dan nomor ponsel padanya. Pada saat-saat seperti itu ia akan tersenyum, tersenyum 'palsu' seolah-olah ia menyukai hidupnya yang seperti itu.

Ia berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kamar hotel mewah tersebut. _Yeah_, bekerja di sebuah _bar _hotel hanyalah sebuah kedok untuk menutupi pekerjaan yang sebenarnya. Kalian pikir, bagaimana bisa ia mengenal banyak wanita kalau bukan dari tempat itu.

Kemeja putih dengan celana hitam 'seragam kerja'-nya sudah terpasang rapi kembali di tubuhnya. Siang hingga dini hari ia bekerja sebagai _waitress_ di bar tersebut dan setelahnya ia menerima _booking -_an dengan harga tertinggi. Kehidupan yang sangat lumrah bukan.

BRUGH…

"_Ah Mianhaeyo_.., _Mianhae agassi_.." tanpa sengaja seorang pemuda menabrak dirinya, tapi… sebentar!

Pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan **_Agassi_****.** Yang benar saja!

"_Mianhaeyo_." Pemuda yag menabrak Sungmin berulang kali membungkukan dirinya meminta maaf atas kesalahannya.

Namun wajah dingin itu terlihat tak peduli, ia melirik pemuda itu dari ekor matanya dan cukup membungkuk sekali, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja. Tanpa Sungmin pedulikan pemuda itu tercengang melihat sikap 'cuek'-nya.

Pemuda berwajah _innocent_ itu memandang kepergian Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh.

"Itu tadi _yeoja_ atau _namja_ ya? Kenapa dadanya rata? Aiisshh! Biarlah yang penting ditraktir! Ditraktir!" sepertinya pemuda itu tidak begitu peduli, yang penting nanti ia akan ditraktir untuk menikmati 'indah'-nya Pulau Jeju.

.

.

.

**Melbourne, Australia**.

"_Mwo_? Lagi?"

"…"

"Darimana dia mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu untuk membayar hutangnya! Kau bilang dia hanya bekerja di bar hotel!"

"…"

"Aku membayarmu untuk mencari informasi tentangnya! Jangan lengah! Kalau sempai terjadi sesuatu dengannya aku bisa pastikan kalian akan mati ditanganku! _Arra_!"

"…"

Piiip~

Gemeretak giginya berbunyi nyaring di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut, mengingat tempat ini sepi, hanya ada pemuda tinggi ini. Ponsel yag berada digenggamannnya ia remas sekuat-kuatnya.

"Dasar orang-orang tidak berguna!" sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya, pemuda itu memukul keras kaca transparan ruangannya. _Yeah_, walau tidak pecah namun keras pukulan itu cukup untuk membuatnya bergetar.

Nafasnya memburu cepat, dadanya naik turun menstabilkan emosinya yang begitu meluap-luap. Pemuda tampan itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya di kursi empuk itu.

Cukup lelah rasanya harus selalu menjadi seperti ini. Pemuda itu kesal, ia berharap banyak pada orang-orang suruhannya,tapi mengapa selalu saja mengecewakan. Padahal ia sudah membayar banyak untuk setiap informasi –tak pasti– yang ia dapatkan.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung kursi dan memebiarkan kedua _orbs_-nya tertutup. Ia jengah harus mengawasi dan menjadi orang –yang dianggap– jahat oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Perlahan, kedua matanya terbuka dan langsung menatap pigura yang selalu ia letakkan diatas meja kerjanya. Pigura dimana dua orang pemuda manis tengah tersenyum dan saling berpelukan. Seorang diantara sosok dalam foto itu adalah sosok yang ia cintai. Cinta yang _abnormal_, cinta yang menyimpang, berlandaskan kegilaan dan sebuah obsesi yang akhirnya mau tak mau membuatnya 'memaksa' pria itu harus menjadi miliknya bagaimanapun caranya.

Tangan kekar itu terulur untuk mengambil pigura tersebut. Ia mengelus lembut wajah dipigura itu, seolah wajah yang tengah ia sentuh itu benar-benar ada saat ini, "_Saranghae _Ming." Dan sebuah kecupan manis ia berikan kepada sosok dipigura itu.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini. Karena aku mencintaimu Min-_ah_." Pemuda itu memeluk erat pigura yang ada ditangannya. Ia begitu takut kehilangan sosok seorang Sungmin dihidupnya. Bahkan pria itu tidak tahu kebenaran lain tentang sosok Sungmin sekarang. satu-satunya yang ia ketahui Sungmin saat ini berusaha keras untuk bisa membayar hutang-hutang keluarganya pada dirinya. Tanpa ia tahu jenis seperti apa pekerjaan yang sekarang sudah dijalani pemuda manis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

**Cinta itu begitu menyakitkan dan menyulitkan.**

.

.

.

Dentuman suara _music_ _disco_ dengan bantuan _music_ dari sang _DJ_ cukup membuat semua orang bergoyang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di lantai dansa. Remang-remang lampu _discotic_ menjadi gairah tersendiri untuk para pengunjung yang datang disana.

Sebuah _zippo_ menyala disalah satu sudut ruangan, membuat seorang _waitress_ bergegas menghmpiri, karena itulah cara tamu memanggil _waitress_. Tidak dengan berteriak maupun dengan mengangkat tangan, hal seperti itu tidak akan dikenali, mengingat banyaknya pengunjung lain yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Ne_. Anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya _waitress_ itu ramah kepada dua orang pemuda dan dua orang wanita cantik yang sedang mengapit salah satu pemuda disana.

"Kalian ingin apa gadis-gadis cantik?" tanya pemuda yang sedang diapit oleh kedua wanita itu, dengan nada menggoda sembari menoel-noel dagu kedua wanita cantik berpakaian minim itu.

"_Ehmm_.., aku _cocktail_ saja." Jawab wanita yang ada disebelah kanan pemuda itu

"Aku _beer_ saja _oppa_." Wanita yang berada disebelah kirinyapun ikut menyahuti dengan nada yang manja.

"Dan kau Kyu?" tanpa adanya rasa bersalah pemuda itupun bertanya pada temannya yang asyik duduk sendiri didepannya saat ini. Hei bukankah pemuda 'sendiri' itu yang mentraktirnya.

"Aku _wine_." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Aku _wine_ juga."ucap pemuda itu.

"Baiklah tuan satu _cocktail, _satu_ beer, _dan dua_ wine_. Itu saja tuan?" tanya _waitress_ itu sebelum mengulangi pesanannya.

Kepala pemuda bermarga Shim itu segera mengangguk, dan sedetik kemudian pelayan itupun berlalu.

Changmin sibuk merayu kedua wanita yang berada disamping kanan dan kirinya saat ini. Tak ayal, sesekali sebuah kecupan singkat ia mainkan diatas bibir merah kedua gadis itu secara bergantian. Bahkan kedua gadis itu mulai berani memangkukan tangannya di paha Changmin lalu mulai bergerak perlahan menuju pangkal pahanya.

"Shhh—" Changmin mendesah tertahan saat salah satu dari wanita itu mulai berani menekan sesuatu dibalik celananya yang sudah mengeras. Ia dapat memastikan saat celanannya ini terbuka benda itu pasti akan mengacung sempurna bak jagoan.

"Sssh—Kk—Kyuhyun-ah! Kau tidak ingin bersenang-senang?" tanya Changmin yang masih sibuk dilayani oleh kedua gadis itu.

Kyuhyun memandang jengah kearah Changmin. Harusnya dia menyadari bahwa '_bersenang-_senang' yang ia maksud adalah bersenang-senang dengan hal seperti ini. Tidur dengan banyak wanita, sebanyak yang ia mampu.

Tapi sayangnya sifat Kyuhyun berbanding terbalik dengan Changmin. Pemuda bermarga Cho itu tidak menyukai _free sex_. Bukan bermaksud munafik. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang menjaga nama keluarganya dengan baik. Yang benar saja, jika ia harus tidur dengan wanita-wanita jalang kemudian 'misalnya' tanpa sengaja wanita itu hamil karenanya. Ouh! Tidak bisa dibayangkan mau diletakkan dimana muka keluarganya.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia malas menanggapi Changmin yang seperti itu, ia tahu akan berakhir dimana nantinya acara 'bersenang-senang' ala Shim Changmin ini.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Kyuhyun berpamitan dan meninggalkan Changmin dengan kenikmatannya begitu saja.

"Sshh—dasar anak itu—Aghh—pelan—pelan—sshh—Chagiya." Changmin terus menggerang nikmat, suara desahannya tak akan terdengar bahkan berteriak sekalipun mengingat tempat ini jauh leih berisik dibandingkan hanya sebuah rintihan kenikmatan kecil.

"Ini tuan pesanan anda." Pelayan yang beberapa saat lalu pergi itu segera kembali dan membawakan pesanan tadi. _Waitress_ itu meletakkan semua minuman yang dipesan dimeja itu. _Yeah_, para _waitress_ telah terbiasa memandang pemandangan yang seperti ini.

"Sshh—Agghh—pelan-pelan chagi_." _Bahkan Changmin tak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi, ia terus menikmati sentuhan bahkan gigitan yang dilakukan wanita-wanita itu padanya.

"Sssh—sebe—ssh—sebentar!" Changmin menunda sebentar permainannya dengan kedua wanita itu. ia mengambil sesuatu yang ia simpan dalam sakunya. Changmin segera mengeluarkan benda itu dan menuangkannya dalam minumannya. Ia aduk dengan menggunakan jarinya agar serbuk diminuman itu dapat larut.

Kemudian tanpa menunggu waktu lama, salah seorang wanita itu mengambil jari telunjuk Changmin dan mengulumnya secara seduktif, membuat libido seorang Shim Changmin semakin tak tertahan. Sedangkan wanita yang lainnya mulai berani menarik-narik sesuatu yang berada di dada Changmin. Tangan wanita itu mulai menyusup dalam dan mengelus-elus lembut bagian tersensitif dari tubuh Changmin.

"_Yeah_! Sssh—terusshh—"

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak terbiasa denga hingar-bingar kehiduan malam. Jarang sekali, bahkan bisa terhitung dengan jari-jari tangannya berapa kali pria berwajah _stoic_ itu mengunjungi _club _malam. _Yeah_, biasanya karena relasi bisnis yang memintanya bertemu disana, atau ada alasan pesta, dan alasan-alasan yang berkisar tentang dunia kerjanya tak lebih.

Tapi kali ini, Kyuhyun harus rela mengikuti ajakan sahabatnya karena sudah terlampau janji. Bagi Kyuhyun kehidupan bersenang-senang tidaklah terlalu penting. Kepentingan utama dalam hidupnya adalah bekerja. Belum pernah pemuda tampan ini menjalin kisah asmara dengan seorang wanita pun.

Disepanjang pemuda ini berjalan menuju bilik kamar mandi, di sepanjang itu pula banyak orang-orang yang tengah bercumbu tanpa memikirkan tatapan-tatapan dari orang-orang yang melintas. Kyuhyun memandang sebal dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Menjijikkan!" katanya kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya menepis pandangan-pandangan itu sesaat saja, tak ingin terlalu ikut campur dalam keadaan itu. ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi yang berada dipojok bilik ini.

'Ya Tuhan!' kedua _onyx_ itu terbelalak kaget. Tak hanya dibilik teryata, dan sekarang dikamar mandi pria saja juga ada adegan bercumbu seperti itu.

"Mhh.._yeah_..." wanita yang tengah tersudut oleh seorang pemuda, mendesah saat tubuhnya dihujani sentuhan kenikmatan dari jemari-jemari pemuda itu. begitu lihainya pemuda itu memuaskannya dengan menyentuh titik-titik tersensintive-nya tanpa memasukkan 'milik'-nya kedalam sana.

"Ahh—ahh—yeah—" tak tahan wanita itu akan kuluman dan gigitan nakal dari pemuda manis itu di dadanya. Sentuhan yang benar-benar istimewa.

Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang, penampakan yang seperti tak terhindari olehnya, bagaimana wanita itu mendesah tanpa mempedulikan saliva-nya menetesdari sudut bibir merah akibat _lipstick_-nya itu.

"Ehem." Kyuhyun sengaja berdehem agar pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitas 'gila'-nya.

Mendengar suara orang yang sepertinya sangat mengganggu mereka, segera saja pemuda dan wanita itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Mereka kembali merapikan pakaian mereka masing-masing. Wanita itu tampak merapikan _bra_ yang ia kenakan untuk kembali menutupi payudaranya yang menyembul keluar.

Wanita itu melirik kearah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak suka. Jelas saja, karena Kyuhyun mereka mau tak mau harus berhenti melakukan ektivitas sex mereka, padahal sebelumnya pengunjung kamar mandi yang lain tidak terlalu peduli dengan mereka, tapi kenapa pemuda itu begitu mengganggu.

"Ini bayaranmu! Nanti kalau kau sempat hubungi aku ya." Wanita itu berbisik menggoda pada pemuda itu dan memeberikan lembaran uang yang cukup banyak padanya.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah yang sekarang tengah membelakanginya itu, ia sedikit penasaran kenapa pemuda itu yang menerima bayaran, bukankah biasanya wanita yang dibayar.

Sebagai penutup, wanita itu menggigit kecil telinga pemuda itu, dan segera berlalu meninggalkan toilet pria tersebut. Namun, saat berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun, ia sempat memberikan tatapan _death glare_ miliknya kepada Kyuhyun. Tatapan yang sama sekali tidak ampuh.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati _westafel_ yang berada didekat pemuda itu berdiri. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun penasaran dengan orang tersebut. Nampaknya Kyuhyun lebih tinggi dibandingkan pemuda itu. kyuhyun melirik, bahkan mengintip dari samping, untuk melihat raut wajah pemuda itu. Setelah semua kancing kemeja itu terpasang pemuda 'asing' itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Heh!" Pemuda itu berjengit kaget saat melihat sosok 'asing' yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya saat ini.

Bukan berniat menyingkir. Kyuhyun malah menatap wajah pemuda itu dalam-dalam, ia telusuri wajah itu baik-baik. Entah apa yang ada dibenak Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia terus memandangi wajah pemuda tu, mata bulat yang indah, hidung bangir yang tegas, dan bibir 'M' yang merah menggoda, mungkin karena ciumannya tadi dengan wanita itu. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari pemuda itu sudah sangat risih ia tatap seperti itu.

"_Mianhae_ Tuan. Bisa anda menyingkir!" pemuda berseragam _waitress_ itu merasa terganggu dengan sosok Kyuhyun. Setelah mendapatkan ucapan itu, Kyuhyun dengan segera menyingkir dari pemuda itu.

"Oh _mianhae_." Ucap Kyuhyun dan segera mnyingkirkan tubuhnya dari pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu segera melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui Kyuhyun terus menatap kepergiannya.

"Manis." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun begitu serius menatap seseorang. Biasanya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapapun, tapi entahlah. Saat melihat wajah itu, Kyuhyun merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat, tatapan mata pemuda itu begitu menusuk.

Sulit baginya untuk mengartikan apa yang tengah ia rasakah. "_Tsk_! Sudahlah kenapa kau jadi mengurusinya!" Kyuhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa waktu berlalu, Kyuhyun kembali ketempatnya semula. Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Changmin dan _partner sex_nya disana. Kyuhyun memutar arah pandangnya, mencari keseluruh bagian ruangan ini sosok pemuda penggila _sex_ itu.

"Aiisshh! Kemana dia?" Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselnya, untuk menghubungi Changmin disana. Namun saat tombol aktif itu ia tekan. Ada sebuah pesan masuk untuknya.

** Malam ini aku tidur dikamar yang lain saja. Aku tidak ingin kau menggangguku. Aku pergi duluan ya, kau cepatlah kembali kekamarmu.**

"Heuuh~, selalu seperti itu." ucap Kyuhyun pasrah. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya ke tempat duduknya tadi. Changmin meniggalkan tempat mereka dengan keadaan gelas-gelas mereka yang masih penuh, belum tersentuh sama sekali. Kyuhyun mengambil lembaran uang yang ada didompetnya dan meletakkan dimeja itu.

"Sudah dipesan kenapa tidak diminum!" kata Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil segelas _wine_ dan menegaknya habis.

"Ehmm, lumayan." Puji Kyuhyun, _yeah_ Kyuhyun tahu segala jenis _wine_ dengan kualitas rasa terbaik. Dan nampaknya, _wine_ yang ada di _bar_ ini tidak terlalu buruk untuknya. Kyuhyun mengambil satu gelas _wine _ yang masih utuh dimeja. Kembali ia tegak _wine_ itu sampai habis.

Kepala Kyuhyun terasa sedikit berat, setelah menegak habis dua gelas _wine_ itu. Pandangannya lambat laun mulai sedikit buram. Kedua _orbs_ itu sayu-sayu mulai akan tertutup. Kyuhyun memaksa kedua matanya untuk tetap terbuka. Padahal baru dua gelas yang ia teguk, tapi ia sudah seperti ini.

Ada sensasi lain yang Kyuhyun rasakan ditubuhnya saat ini. Tak biasanya _wine_ membuat tubuhnya terasa begitu panas, sangat panas malahan. Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba mengelap leher jenjangnya seolah ada keringat disana. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah bergairah. Perlahan, Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, namun...

BRUGHH...

Tubuhnya terhuyung jatuh, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sangat pusing setelah meminum _wine_ tadi.

"Tuan _gwenchana_?" suara itu terdengar sangat lembut ditelinga Kyuhyun. Seseorang kelihatannya sedang membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri, tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa itu, matanya terlalu berat untuk tahu semua itu.

"Bantu aku kembali ke kamar!" Kyuhyun kelihatannya sudah mabuk. Tubuhnya terlalu berat jika harus berjalan sendiri tanpa ada yang membantunya.

"Baiklah, anda menginap disini? Beritahu saja berapa nomor kamar anda?" Pemuda yang tengah membantu Kyuhyun mencoba memapah tubuh Kyuhyun agar berdiri. Namun saat kulit itu saling bersentuhan, Kyuhyun merasakan darahnya semakin berdesir hebat. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi kulit orang yang sedang membantunya itu benar-benar hangat.

"207."

Dengan susah payah pemuda itu membantu Kyuhyun untuk berjalan. Tubuhnya yang jauh lebih mungil membuatnya sedikit kesulitan membopong tubuh itu bersamanya.

"Kau mau kemana Min?" tanya seorang _waitress_ lain kepada pemuda yang sedang membantu mengangkat Kyuhyun.

"Tuan ini mabuk. Aku akan mengantarkannya kembali ke kamarnya." Terang pemuda itu dan kembali membopong tubuh Kyuhyun keluar dari _bar_.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus meracau tak jelas, entah hal-hal apa yang ia sebutkan di sepanjang perjalanan. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil membawanya sampai ke kamar.

Pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas helaian _spre_i. Ia baringkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat mabuk. Nafasnya cukup tak beraturan, tubuh Kyuhyun cukup berat untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Pemuda itupun berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan baik.

"Saya permisi dulu Tuan." Ucapnya kemudian. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya berniat pergi dari kamar pemuda bermarga Cho itu.

Sret..

Sebuah tangan kekar menahan tangan pemuda itu. Kyuhyun menarik pemuda itu agar jatuh tepat diatas tubuhnya. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur menyibak helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu. hal apa yang Kyhyun bayangkan saat ini, hanya saja kelihatannya tatapan nafsu tergambar jelas diraut wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aa—apa yang kau lakukan Tuan?" tanya pemuda itu risih dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya, menatap mata bulat bak kelinci itu dalam-dalam, "Puaskan aku! Aku akan membayarmu dengan harga tinggi!"

**TeBeCe**

**_Well, Mungkin sudah banyak yang sudah membaca FF ini.._**

**_kami cuma mau repost ulang dan kemungkinan akan kami lanjutkan kembali di sini..._**

**_terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk review ^^_**

**_sign_**

**_Choi Hyo Joon & Isungyi a.k.a billybong_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Billy Pumpkin'sLady Quint, Choi Hyo Joon.**

**.**

**~Proudly present~**

**.**

**.**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, other cast.

Genre : Angst, sad, Romance, Drama, etc

Rated : **M for Mature Content**

Warning : YAOI / BL,** NC-21**, Adult scene, Typo(s), etc

**Disclaimer : **FF ini murni milik Choi hyo joon dan Billy Pumpkin'sLady Quint. Segala macam bentuk pembajakan akan dilaporkan pada pihak yang berwenang (read : Heebum #plaak)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_When your cold words reach my heart_

_In my eyes, without me knowing, wet dewdrops_

_Where they're from and how they form over and over even I don't know_

_The only thing I know is that I just really hurt_

_My formerly burning heart is slowly becoming cold_

(-**Coagulation- **Super Junior K.R.Y)

**.**

**.**

**_Last previous…_**

_Sebuah tangan kekar menahan tangan pemuda itu. Kyuhyun menarik pemuda itu agar jatuh tepat diatas tubuhnya. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur menyibak helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu. Entah hal apa yang Kyhyun bayangkan saat ini, hanya saja kelihatannya tatapan nafsu tergambar jelas diraut wajah Kyuhyun._

_ "Aa—apa yang kau lakukan Tuan?" tanya pemuda itu risih dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Kyuhyun padanya._

_ Kyuhyun menangkup wajah mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya, menatap mata bulat bak kelinci itu dalam-dalam, "Puaskan aku! Aku akan membayarmu dengan harga tinggi!"_

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin masih belum kembali dari keterkejutannya. Namja tampan berwajah _innocent_ itu hanya tercengang menatap _orbs_ Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya penuh nafsu. Siapa yang tak tercengang jika mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu? biarpun Sungmin adalah seorang _pelacur_ tapi baru kali ini dia ditawar oleh seorang _namja. _Sungmin masih cukup waras untuk memilih kepada siapa ia menyerahkan tubuhnya.

"_Josonghamnida, _sepertinya Anda terlalu mabuk Tuan. Aku akan me~"

Sungmin tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namja jangkung yang tengah dikuasai nafsu itu tiba-tiba meraup bibir M-nya dan melumatnya ganas. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan namja itu, namun posisinya yang masih telungkup di atas tubuh kekar itu benar-benar menyulitkannya. Namja _stoic_ itu bahkan terlalu kuat unutk bisa dilawannya, memberontak sekuat tenaga pun rasanya akan sulit melepaskan diri.

"_Empphh_—tidurlah denganh khuh— aku akanh—membayar sshhhh—lebih." Desah Kyuhyun di sela-sela ceruk leher Sungmin, membuat namja bermata kelinci itu mau tak mau ikut mendesah tertahan, karena daerah sensitifnya telah tersentuh, "_Sshhh_- berappah kau akanh membayarku Tuan." Tanyanya dengan mata terpejam, menikmati nafas maskulin Kyuhyun yang berhembus lembut di sekitar telinganya.

"Aku akan membayarmu dengan satu juta _won_" Sungmin melebarkan matanya tak percaya, menatap seringaian Kyuhyun yang tersungging jelas di sudut bibirnya, "Ss—ssatu juta _won?_ Kau akan membayarku satu juta _won?"_ ulangnya memastikan.

"Hanya jika kau bisa memuaskanku." Sungmin tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, ini pertama kalinya dia harus melayani pria, Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Apa dia bisa melakukannya? Sementara _namja_ yang kini ada di bawahnya semakin gencar saja mencumbunya dengan mesra.

"_Sshhh-_ Tapi tuan, _Ahhh_—aku belum pernah, _Akkhhh_ melakukannya dengan namja." Sungmin sedikit menjerit kecil ketika Kyuhyun mulai menggigit leher putihnya.

"Kau hanya cukup mendesah dan menikmatinya. Aku yang akan mengambil alih semuanya." Ucapnya diiringi dengan seringaian _iblis_ khasnya.

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membalik posisi tubuhnya hingga berada di atas Sungmin. Namja jangkung tersebut menatap lapar namja _innocent_ lain yang terlentang pasrah di depannya. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa mungkin dia sudah gila, belum pernah dia melakukan hal segila ini. Jangankan bercinta dengan _namja_, bercumbu dengan _yeoja_ pun dia tak pernah, tapi sekarang?

Nafsu yang terus membuncah di ubun-ubunnya benar-benar telah membutakan pikirannya. Kyuhyun hanya memerlukan pelampiasan, dan entah karena takdir Tuhan ataukah hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka, _namja_ manis itulah yang ada di depannya. Apa salahnya mengambil kesempatan?

"Kau benar-benar sangat cantik, siapa namamu?" tanyanya sembari melepaskan kemeja putihnya, Sungmin menelan salivanya berat ketika dada putih Kyuhyun mulai tergambar jelas di depan matanya.

Sebuah perasaan aneh tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti hatinya, seperti tak sabar merasakan dekapan hangat dada jantan itu. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, '_Ini hanya tututan pekerjaan, Sungmin-ah. sadarlah, jangan berpikir bodoh'_.

"Namaku Ss—sungmin, Lee Sungmin." jawabnya sedikit gugup. Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah manis Sungmin dengan lembut, "Kau milikku malam ini, Sungmin-_ah"_ ucapnya diringi desahan dan cumbuan di hampir seluruh wajah Sungmin.

_~Chu~_

Bibir merekapun kembali saling bertaut. Kyuhyun melumat pelan bibir Sungmin, menyesapnya sedikit kasar namun tetap lembut penuh nafsu. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari celah yang lebih nyaman untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"_Engh_—_"_ Sungmin melenguh lirih di sela-sela lumatan Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu dengan pasrah membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut miliknya.

Kyuhyun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Namja jangkung itu pun mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua lembab milik Sungmin, mengabsen setiap sela-sela rongga mulutnya, mengajak Sungmin untuk berperang lidah di dalamnya. Tak peduli saliva mereka saling menetes di dagu masing-masing, tak ada rasa jijik sedikitpun di antara mereka, hanya ada nafsu membara yang menuntut untuk segera dipuaskan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang tengah terpejam menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Namja jangkung itu menyeringai lapar, melihat wajah imut Sungmin yang semakin meningkatkan _libido_nya.

Dengan gaya _seductive_, Kyuhyun menjilati campuran salivanya dan saliva Sungmin yang tercampur di dagu Sungmin. Namja_ stoic_ itu kemudian meraih kepala Sungmin dan kembali melumat bibirnya. Bibir M yang melenguh indah itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun kecanduan. Kali ini Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan sedikit kasar, menghisap leher jenjang Sungmin hingga meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan di atas sana. Sungmin menggelinjang pelan ketika merasakan sensasi aneh berdesir di perutnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya terangsang hebat saat ini.

"_Ssshh_—_akhh_—_"_ Desah Sungmin mulai terdengar. Sungmin sebenarnya sangat malu mendengar desahannya sendiri, biasanya dialah yang membuat _yeoja_ mendesah dibawahnya, tapi kali ini?

Hey, siapa yang terus menerus menggelinjang keenakkan?

Kyuhyun menyeringai pelan, desahan Sungmin seperti semacam perintah di telinganya, perintah untuk lebih jauh menyentuh tubuh mulus kelinci imut itu. Kyuhyun menjilat pelan tengkuk Sungmin, menggoda Sungmin agar mendesah lebih keras lagi.

Tanpa sadar desahan itupun kembali keluar, seiring dengan jambakan lembut Sungmin di rambut bagian belakang Kyuhyun, "_Akkhhhh,, nikmathh" _rancaunya semakin keras.

Kyuhyun mulai melepas satu per satu pakain yang menutupi tubuh putih sungmin dan juga tubuhnya, mengecup setiap inchi tubuh Sungmin dan menandainya. Kyuhyun menyeringai puas, ketika melihat nipple kecil Sungmin yang mulai memerah dan tegang, dengan lembut Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh Nipple kecil milik Sungmin, diusapnya nipple itu kemudian di tekan-tekannya sehingga membuat Sungmin makin mendesah nikmat.

_"Akh_—_Uh_—_sshhhh_—_akkhhhh" _Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua _foxy eyes_nya sedikit terpejam ketika sensasi nikamt itu melandah tubuh bagian atasnya. Sungmin sama sekali tak menyangka jika bermain _sex_ dengan namja lain juga akan senikmat ini. Rasanya tak ada ruginya menjadi seorang _uke_ jika kenikmatan dahsyat seperti yang diterimanya saat ini.

_"Mendesahlah terus Chagi_—_aku suka suara sexymu_—_"_

Kyuhyun menghisap nipple Sungmin layak'nya seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. lidahnya kini bahkan berputar-putar di sekeliling nipple pink Sungmin memberikan sensasi kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dirasakan Sungmin sebelumnya.

Sungmin semakin menggelinjang tak karuan, kedua kakinya menendang-nendang udara di sekitarnya menahan nikmat di sekitar selakangannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar menghabisinya kali ini. Selain bermain dengan kedua nipple Sungmin, tangan Kyuhyun yang lain juga mulai meremas Junior Sungmin.

"_Ahhhh_—_oowwhhh_—_tekan yang itu akhhh_—_"_ Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar desahan nikmat Sungmin, namja itu pun semakin intens meremas kejantanan Sungmin yang masih turbungkus rapat celana hitamnya.

"_Akkhhh_—_touch me more, please"_ Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya di daun telinga Sungmin.

"_Call my name baby!"_ Ucapnya lalu menjilat telinga Sungmin tanpa menghentikan remasannya.

"Ss—siapa?" tanya Sungmin menahan desahannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, panggil aku Cho Kyuhyun"

"_Akkhhh—Kyuh—hyunnhh—akhhhh—tekan lagi Kyuh—oowwhhh_" Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat mengocok kejantanan Sungmin sampai kemudian dirasaknnya junior Sungmin semakin berkedut.

Kyuhyun cepat-sepat membuka celana panjang Sungmin dan menurunkan _underwear_nya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum puas ketika junior Sungmin telah mengacung tegang di depannya.

Dengan gaya _seductive_ Kyuhyun mengulum junior Sungmin yang telah mengeluarkan _precum_ tersebut sampai sebuah lenguhan panjang menandai puncaknya orgasme pertama Sungmin. Wajah Kyuhyun telah basah oleh cairan sperma Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah yang Sungmin yang mengerang nikmat, dengan jail, namja kurus itu menyentuh junior Sungmin dan memainkannya sedikit, " sekarang giliranku, puaskan aku Sungmin" titah Kyuhyun sarkastik.

Sungmin segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar terlentang di hadapannya kemudian duduk di atas perutnya. Namun namja cantik itu tak kunjung memuliainya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak sabar, namja kelinci itu malah memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum memulainya, dia tak berpengalaman dalam hal ini, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memuaskan pelanggan namja pertamanya?

"Kenapa diam saja? Aku membayarmu bukan hanya untuk duduk di atas perutku. Cepatlah Sungmin, aku ingin kau memuaskanku."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya tegang, bagaimana caranya memuaskan Kyuhyun? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. '_lakukan saja sesuai nalurimu Sungmin-ah'_ bathinnya memberi semangat.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya, sementara kakinya mengangkang lebar memamerkan juniornya yang telah mengacung sempurna. Dengan perlahan Sungmin merangkak turun dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Namja pekerja _seks_ itu mulai menungging dengan kepala tepat di depan junior tegang Kyuhyun dan mulai mengulumnya di dalam mulutnya.

Ada sensasi jijik ketika junior panjang itu menekan-nekan kerongkongan Sungmin, namun semakin terbiasa Sungmin dengan itu, rasa jijik itu pun mulai berganti. Berganti dengan rasa nikmat yang tak tertandingi.

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget ketika junior'nya yang besar dan panjang itu sedikit digigit oleh Sungmin. Terasa sedikit perih, namun tetap saja sangat nikmat. Sungmin menghisap kuat junior Kyuhyun, hingga membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah nikmat.

"_Ahhh_—_good boy! Suck it harder_—_shhhhhh_—_oowwhhh."_ Desahnya nikmat.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Kyuhyun mulai merasakan kejantannnya berkedut. Namja itu kemudian mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga kulumannya terlepas, "Aku ingin memuntahkan benihku di dalam tubuhmu, sekarang terlentanglah di depanku."

Sungmin menautkan alisnya tak mengerti, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai nakal di depan Sungmin, "Kau hanya perlu mendesah kuat, _Ara?"_ ucapnya kemudian menindih tubuh Sungmin di bawahnya. Kyuhyun meregangkan kaki Sungmin hingga membuat hole _pink_nya terpampang jelas di depannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum evil dan mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan milik Sungmin.

"_Akkhhh_—_Appo!" _Sungmin terbelalak terkejut, sungguh hal itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan, Sungmin tidak pernah merasakan seperti itu sebelumnya, ini pertama kalinya seorang namja menerobos _male hole_nya

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengindahkan Sungmin, bahkan kini dia memasukkan dua buah jari tangannya ke dalam lalu menggerak gerakkan tangannya seperti gunting yang akan merobek lubang perawan milik Sungmin. Sungmin menjerit keras, Demi Tuhan itu benar-benar sakit. Sungmin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis saat itu.

"_Ahh_—_Tuan_—_sakiittt "_ Isak Sungmin menahan perih.

Melihat Sungmin menangis, Kyuhyun pun segera menarik kedua jarinya dari lubang Sungmin, "_Mianhae_ aku tidak tahu jika akan sesakit itu." Sesalnya sembari memeluk tubuh polos Sungmin.

Sungmin tertegun mendapat perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun. _namja_ kelinci itu seperti merasakan kembali kehangatan yang tak pernah dirasakannya lagi. Sungmin menyentuh jantungnya yang semakin berpacu kencang. Rasa hangat itu kembali menyelimuti perasaan Sungmin. Mengalahkan rasa benci yang selalu menyelimuti hatinya, Sungmin merasa bisa bernafas bebas sekarang. benarkan ini karena Kyuhyun?

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Tuan, Kau bisa mulai sekarang."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin ragu, "Benar aku boleh memasukkannya sekarang?" Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Maka setelah itu, Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan Junior'nya tepat di lubang pantat Sungmin. perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan junior'nya ke dalam hole ketat Sungmin.

"_Blusshhh.. Jleebb!"_ Junior Kyuhyun telah masuk dengan sempurna.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kesakitan, sekuat apa pun ditahan, junior Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti gunting yang siap merobek _hole_ perawan Sungmin. Menyadari ekspresi Sungmin, Kyuhyun'pun segera meraup bibir mungil Sungmin dan mengulumnya agar Sungmin bisa sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Selang beberapa detik, Sungmin mulai merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran junior Kyuhyun di dalam hole'nya. Sungmin mulai mengangkat sedikit pinggangnya yang berarti kode bagi Kyuhyun untuk bergerak.

"_Sreet,, jleebbb,, sreeet,, jlebb"_ Kyuhyun mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya. Beriringan dengan gerakan tubuh Sungmin yang mulai ikut bergoyang melawan arah gerakan Kyuhyun.

"_Oowhh_—_Akhhh_—_eemmhhh_—_akhh" _Sungmin mulai merancau kenikmatan.

_"Akhhh_—_ini nikmath_—_oowhhh_—_panggil namaku Minhh_—_"_

_"Kyuhyunhh_—_akkhhh_—_lebih dalam"_

Intensitas desahan mereka'pun semakin kencang. Kyuhyun merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa ketika juniornya di jepit rapat oleh dinding-dinding hole Sungmin. rasanya benar-benar seperti berada di surga. Tak heran Changmin begitu suka melakukan hubungan _seks._ Tapi apakah dengan _yeoja_ bisa senikmat ini? Kyuhyun menyeringai jail di sela-sela desahannya, Bahkan Changminpun tidak pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun semakin cepat memaju mundurkan juniornya. Kedua matanya menatap tepat ke mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun meraih pipi Sungmin, mengusapnya lembut sembari menunjukkan senyumannya. Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah dan terengah, _namja_ mungil itu sudah tak mampu lagi mengartikan tatapan lembut Kyuhyun. Rasa nikmat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya hilang kendali.

_"Akkhhhh"_ Sungmin kembali mendesah, Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin. Meremasnya kuat menggambarkan betapa keras dan nikmatnya pergumulan mereka. Hampir satu jam Kyuhyun menunggangi Sungmin namun dia belum juga _klimaks. _Sungmin hampir pingsan karena kelelahan. Dia telah berulang kali klimaks. Kyuhyun benar-benar namja yang tangguh.

"_Akkhhh_—_Kyuh_—_aku lelah"_

Kyuhyun mengabaikan rengekan Sungmin. dia tidak akan secepat itu berhenti. Kyuhyun masih belum puas. Dia menginginkan klimaks yang lama dan panjang. Dengan cekatan, Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin tanpa melepaskan tautan juniornya. Posisi mereka kini, Sungmin menungging di atas ranjang, sementara Kyuhyun bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya dan terus menggenjot hole Sungmin.

"_Akkhhh_—_tekan bagian itu lagi_—_oowwhhh" _Sungmin berteriak ketika Kyuhyun kembali menemukan _sweet_ _spot_ Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mngecup punggung mulus Sungmin yang ada di depannya, sementara tangan kanannya mengendalikan junior Sungmin yang kembali menegang. Sungmin berpegangan ujung ranjangnnya sambil terus mendesah keras, menyebut nama Kyuhyun agar semakin menusukkan juniornya lebih dalam. Sungmin benar-benar hilang kendali. Rasa sakit yang terasa di awal, terbayar tuntas dengan kenikmatan yang didapatkannya.

_ "Akkhh_—_kyuh, _aku mau keluar lagi"

"Bersama Minh—_Akkhhhhhh_—" Kyuhyun memuntahklan spermanya dalam tubuh Sungmin, membiarkannya meluber membasahi paha mulus Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan mengecup punggungnya.

"Terima kasih, Ming. Kau benar-benar hebat" puji Kyuhyun sembari menarik wajah Sungmin agar menoleh kepadanya. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, membakar kembali nafsu yang masih sedikit berkobar. Junior Kyuhyun masih tertanam dalam _hole_ Sungmin. Namja jangkung itu menyeringai pelan, kemudian menggoyangkan kembali pinggulnya.

"_Akkh_—_ahh_—_ahh_—_Kyuh_—_ahhh"_ Sungmin kembali mendesah, seiring dengan tusukan junior Kyuhyun yang kembali menggebu.

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**Melbourne, Australia**

Ruangan itu berukuran 4x3 meter dengan sebuah jendela berterali besi di sebelah kanannya. Jendela itu hampir selalu terkunci dan tak pernah dibuka, hanya ada sebuah pendingin rungan yang menjadi satu-satunya sirkulasi udara dalam kamar pengap itu. Henry meringkuk di atas kasur kecil berselimutkan kain woll kumal yang selalu menjadi teman tidurnya. Tak ada penerangan lebih di dalam ruangan yang mirip dengan penjara itu, hanya ada sebuah lampu neon kecil yang menggantung di atasnya.

**.**

**.**

**Kriet…**

**.**

**.**

Henry melirik sekilas kearah pintu kamarnya. Kedua mata sipitnya menangkap sosok kekar yang berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. Henry berusaha mengabaikan sosok itu dan kembali merapatkan selimutnya, namun dengan kasar, namja kekar itu menarik selimutnya dan memaksanya bangun dari acting 'pura-pura' tidurnya.

Kedua _orbs_ kelam itu menatap tajam namja kecil yang ada di depannya. tak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar dari mulutnya, hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan namja kecil yang terlihat begitu tak nyaman dengan kedatangannya. Choi Siwon, namja tampan berlesung pipi pemilik _orbs_ kelam itu, mencoba meraih pucuk kepala Henry. Mengusapnya pelan seperti ketika hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja dulu. Namun namja kecil itu jauh lebih cepat, dengan sigap dia menghindar, membiarkan tangan Siwon tetap menggantung di udara.

Namja tampan itu hanya bisa menatap Henry kecewa, "Kau takut kepadaku Henry -_ya?"_ tanyanya dengan suara bassnya (?). Henry menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia tidak takut, sama sekali tidak merasa takut, dia hanya merasa jijik, begitu muak hingga tak sudi untuk disentuh.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya yang menggantung di udara, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu Henry -_ya_, kau membuatku terlihat begitu jahat."

Henry tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Siwon, "Kau memang jahat. _Namja _terjahat yang pernah ku temui, kau menjijikkan, kau berengsek, kau—" Henry menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari menatap Siwon tajam.

"—Kau bukan manusia." Lirihnya penuh penekanan, Mengungkapkan rasa benci yang teramat dalam di hatinya. Henry benar-benar membenci namja itu, namja yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya, namja yang berpura-pura baik namun ternyata memperalat mereka, namja tak berperasaan yang benar-benra tak berprikemanusiaan, namja yang telah memisahkannya dengan _hyung _dan juga eommanya, entah kata apa lagi yang bisa melukiskan bagaimana bencinya Henry pada namja itu. Terlalu benci sampai terkadang membuat Henry ingin menghabisinya.

Siwon tersenyum hambar mendengar cacian Henry, namja tampan berlesung pipi itu tak sedikitpun merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan namja yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu, Dia rasa itu setimpal. Setimpal dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini dan apa yang akan di dapatkannya nanti. Namja tampan itu lagi-lagi tersenyum tenang, memamerkan lesung pipinya yang selalu terlihat menawan.

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk memahami semuanya Henry-_ya_. Aku melakukan ini bukan semata untuk diriku. Seandainya _hyung -_mu itu tidak keras kepala, aku juga tidak perlu melakukan ini kepada kalian."

Henry melirik mata kedua Siwon yang berubah sendu. Ini pertama kalinya, namja mungil itu melihat raut sedih dari wajah sempurna itu. Henry masih belum yakin dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi dari cara Siwon menceritakan tentang _hyung_nya, Henry bisa memastikan bahwa ada cinta dan luka di setiap katanya, '_Benarkah monster ini mencintai Sungmin hyung?'_ bathinnya.

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya kepada penghuni bumi. Sungmin perlahan membuka kedua matanya, setelah permainannya semalam suntuk, tak heran namja itu bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"_Owwhh_," lenguhnya ketika dia mulai kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Rambutnya masih berantakan, sementara tubuh polosnya masih dipenuhi jejak _kiss mark _yang mungkin tak akan bisa hilang dalam hitungan hari.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat namja yang baru saja bangkit dari ranjang super berantakannya. Namja tinggi itu telah berpakaian lengkap dengan kemeja dan sebuah amplop putih di tangannya. Kyuhyun memang sengaja menunggu Sungmin bangun, perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Sungmin telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, jadi kini gilirannya untuk melunasi janjinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya singkat, ketika Sungmin mulai kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Sungmin menatap intens manik mata _obsidian_ Kyuhyun, kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Ini satu juta _won_ yang ku janjikan padamu, sekarang kau berkemaslah." Sungmin membulatkan matanya lebar. Rasa sakit sedikit tergores di dalam hatinya, baru saja semalam dia merasa kembali seperti manusia, namun sekarang Kyuhyun telah membuatnya kembali merasa terbuang da merasa jauh lebih terhina.

"_Ya,_ kau mendengarku? Ini. ambillah uangmu. Urusan kita sudah selesai." Kyuhyun meletakkan amplop putihnya di depan Sungmin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

'_Benar. Aku adalah seorang pelacur. Apa yang aku harapkan? Namja itu hanya mengingankanku sebagai pemuas nafsunya dan aku menginginkan uangnnya. Cukup adilkan? Lalu apa lagi yang aku harapkan?'_ Sungmin tersenyum getir dalam lamunannya. Namja mungil itu kemudian bergegas mengenakan kembali pakainnya, '_Saatnya kembali ke duniamu Lee Sungmin'_ desisnya miris kemudian beranjak.

"Aku sudah merapikan tempat tidurmu, Tuan. Terima kasih telah memakai jasaku. Aku pergi dulu, _anyeong"_ Sungmin membungkukkan badannya di depan Kyuhyun yang memilih fokus dengan Koran paginya. Namja imut itu tersenyum sekilas, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar hotel Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik dari balik korannya, sedikit rasa menyesal ketika sosok itu telah menghilang dibalik pintunya. Kyuhyun membanting korannya kesal, '_apa yang sedang kupikirkan?Aiishhh,, sinting! Kau benar-benar sinting Cho Kyuhyun.'_ bathinnya kesal.

Sesaat setelah kepergian Sungmin. Seorang _namja_ lain datang dan masuk dengan membawa pancaran kebahagiaan diwajahnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia melihat sahabatnya—menurutnya—sok serius itu.

"Hei, bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak,_ eoh?"_ Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah jailnya, namja tampan dengan senyuman setan itu tertawa puas ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat pucat dan frustasi.

"Bagaimana? Kau menikmatinya?" Changmin menyenggol pelan bahu sahabatnya, seketika itu Kyuhyun mendelik seolah menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya,,, apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam minumanku semalam?" Kyuhyun menarik kerah Changmin, mengangkatnya tinggi sampai Changmin merasa sesak.

"Ayolah Kyu, aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kau harus bersenang-senang. Bagaimana? Kau menikmatinya?" Tanyanya masih dengan senyuman setannya. Kyuhyun melemparkan tubuh Changmin kembali di atas sofanya.

"Kau membuatku gila Shim Changmin. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Kyuhyun mengomel sembari meremas rambutnya.

"Jadi, _yeoja_ mana yang kau tiduri semalam?" tanyanya dengan sedikit menggoda. Kyuhyun melemparkan _death glare_ 10000 Volt nya kepada Changmin, "Aku melakukannya dengan seorang _namja,_ bodoh!"

Kali ini giliran Changmin yang melebarkan matanya tak percaya, "MWO? Kau bercinta dengan _namja_?" Changmin membiarkan mulutnya menganga, tak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya bisa benar-benar diluar kendali ketika terangsang. Namja berbibir _sexy_ itu kemudian teringat pada sosok namja cantik yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di depan koridor, '_sepertinya memang namja itu yang tidur dengan Kyuhyun'_

"Tak masalah _yeoja_ ataupun _namja_, sahabatku. Yang terpenting kau bisa membuatnya meraung dan menyebut namamu berulang kali. _Aghh_—_Aggh Kyuhh more_." Goda Changmin. Ia sepertinya senang melihat wajah ketakutan Kyuhyun.

"Diam kau! Dasar gila!"amuk Kyuhyun. Seketika Changmin tertawa lebar, bangga rasanya bisa membuat Kyuhyun linglung seperti itu.

"Kau pasti mengerjainya habis-habisan semalam. Dia sampai menangis seperti itu di jalan." Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua _orbs_ kecoklatannya.

"Dia menangis? Di mana kau bertemu dengannya? Kapan?" Changmin belum sempat menjawab, namun Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkannya. Terserah orang akan berpikir apa tentang dia, Kyuhyun hanya merasa tak nyaman di dalam dadanya, ketika mendengar bahwa namja manis itu tengah menangis karenanya.

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**Melbourne, Australia**

Siwon melebarkan matanya tak percaya ketika melihat uangnya kembali bertambah. Ini sudah 3 kali dalam seminggu, Sungmin mentransfer uang kepadanya dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit. Namja berlesung pipi itu meremas kuat buku laporan keungannya.

"Dari mana dia bisa dapatkan uang secepat itu? Satu juta _won?_ Apa yang dia lakukan hingga mendapat uang sebesar itu?" Siwon bergumam kesal, "Aku terlalu lama meninggalkan Korea. Sudah saatnya aku kembali ke sana. Sungmin-_ah,_ kau tak bisa lagi menolakku. Kau harus menjadi milikku." Siwon menyeringai menatap pigora foto yang ada di depan mejanya.

Foto lama yang diambilnya beberapa tahun silam bersama dengan namja yang sangat dicintainya. Namja yang dulu selalu dipanggilnya _hyung_ dengan mesra. Namja yang menjadi _obsesinya_ hingga sekarang, membuatnya rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, kalau saja Sungmin tak menolaknya dengan kasar ketika itu, mungkin dia tidak akan berbuat senekat itu untuk merebutnya. Siwon sama sekali tak ingin menagih seluruh uang yang telah dipinjamkannya kepada Sungmin untuk pengobatan ibunya.

Jujur saja, namja berlesung pipi itu tak sedikitpun menginginkan uang Sungmin. Cukup dengan Sungmin mau menikah dengannya, maka Sungmin tak perlu bersusah payah mengembalikan uang Siwon, namja tampan itu juga akan membebaskan Henry, adik lelaki Sungmin. impas bukan?

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, namja itu berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang ada di depannya, menerawang jauh menembus cakrawala di luar sana, "Manager Park" panggilnya tegas dan berwibawa, "Pesankan aku 2 buah tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan ke Korea. Sudah saatnya kita kembali ke rumah." Lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela besarnya.

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_T_**_o__**B**__e__**C**__ountinue_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Terima kasih untuk semua yang masih ingat FF ini...**_

_**Kami akan berusaha untuk terus update**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Choi Hyo Joon, Billy Pumpkin'sLady Quint**

**~Proudly present~**

**.**

**.**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, other cast.

Genre : Angst, sad, Romance, Drama, etc

Rated : **M for Mature Content**

Warning : YAOI / BL,** NC-21**, Adult scene, Typo(s), etc

**Disclaimer : **FF ini murni milik Choi hyo joon dan Billy Pumpkin'sLady Quint. Segala macam bentuk pembajakan akan dilaporkan pada pihak yang berwenang (read : Heebum #plaak)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_When your cold words reach my heart_

_In my eyes, without me knowing, wet dewdrops_

_Where they're from and how they form over and over even I don't know_

_The only thing I know is that I just really hurt_

_My formerly burning heart is slowly becoming cold_

(-**Coagulation- **Super Junior K.R.Y)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Melbourne, sebuah kota metropolitan di tengah-tengah benua Australia. Kota yang begitu sibuk dengan segala hiruk pikuk manusia di dalamnya. Ratusan gedung pencakar langit menjulang begitu gagah dan kokohnya. Menyombongkan sebuah kekuasaan yang begitu kuat tak tergoyahkan. Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu memposisikan tubuhnya di depan jendela megah yang ada di dalam ruang kerjanya. Menerawang pekatnya malam sembari meneguk nikmat cairan merah yang ada di dalam gelas mewahnya, memikirkan seseorang yang jauh di luar sana tetapi tak pernah bisa diabaikannya. Ia meneguk kembali separuh wine yang masih tersisa di dalam gelas kacanya lalu beranjak menuju kesebuah pintu rahasia di dalam ruangan pribadinya. Ruang di mana hanya dia saja yang bisa keluar masuk sesuka hatinya. Ruangan pengap tempat Henry, adik laki-laki Sungmin disekap.

Di ruang yang gelap nan sepi itu, terdengar jelas derit suara pintu terbuka. Tandanya sosok itu datang kembali. Henry tak perlu bersusah payah untuk menoleh. Ia sudah cukup hafal dengan suara derap langkah bahkan bagaimana cara sosok itu ketika membuka pintu ruangan menjijikan ini.

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini?" masih tetap ditempatnya merebahkan diri. Henry tak bergeming, selimut lusuh itu masih melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa AC yang selalu bersuhu sama. Tak kenal hujan bahkan teriknya matahari, Henry tak pernah merasakah hawa-hawa lain menerpa tubuhnya selain pengatur suhu ruangan itu saja. Sudah sangat lama.

Perlahan, sosok itu berdiri di tepi ranjang Henry. Memandang punggung Henry yang semakin hari semakin kecil saja. Ia sadar Henry pasti teramat sangat membencinya. Siwon, nama pria itu. Ia juga sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar Henry mau luluh padanya.

"Kau tidak memakan makanmu lagi?" tanya Siwon dengan suara lembut. Tak terbesit barang sedetikpun untuk menyakiti tubuh rapuh Henry. Siwon hanya butuh pengertian, butuh perhatian.

Siwon tak berharap banyak untuk sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Henry. Ia hanya bisa membuang nafasnya mencoba bersabar untuk yang keseribu kalinya atas sikap Henry padanya.

"Henry-_ya_." Panggil Siwon, ia berharap pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mau membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandangnya sekali saja.

Sakit! Teramat sakit bagi Siwon harus dibenci oleh orang yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Lalu, bila Siwon menganggap pemuda itu sebagai adiknya, mengapa ia biarkan pemuda itu harus tersiksa diruang gelap ini?

Cinta. Sebuah jawaban klasik yang tak perlu lagi dijelaskan panjang lebar. Cinta membuat seorang Choi Siwon yang hidup penuh dengan gemerlap kemewahan kini merasa menjadi seseorang yang teramat miskin dan terpuruk. Persepsi yang salah tentang cinta pernah Siwon lakukan. Ia berpikir, 'seseorang' yang teramat dicintainya itu akan membalas segala bentuk hutang piutang dan budi baik yang ia berikan dengan cara menyerahkan dirinya. _Yeah_, pria berbadan kekar ini beranggapan ia bisa mendapatkan perasaan itu dari berpuluh-puluh juta lembaran uang yang sudah ia berikan.

Namun salah, 'seseorang' yang teramat dicintainya itu, malah memilih untuk menjajakan tubuhnya untuk membayar semua bentuk keterkaitannya dengan Siwon. 'Seseorang' itu tidak pernah mencintainya. Atau mungkin tidak menyadarinya?

"Kita akan kembali ke Korea." Siwon tak bisa berlama-lama lagi. Sesak rasanya saat dirimu diabaikan bagai seonggok sampah yang tak penting.

Pengakuan Siwon sontak membuat Henry terperangah. Ia terkejut, namun enggan untuk menatap manusia yang dicap '_monster_' baginya. Henry memilih diam.

"Aku sudah memesan tiket penerbangan tiga hari ke depan. Setelah semua urusanku selesai kita akan pulang." Panjang lebar Siwon menjelaskannya, berharap Henry tertarik dengan apa yang ia katakan. Namun…

"…"

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar, "Baiklah aku pergi. Makanlah makananmu, kau tidak mau bukan Sungmin _hyung_ sedih karena melihatmu kurus. Kali ini saja. Kumohon makanlah Henry." Pasrah sudah, Siwon akhirnya pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia keluar dan meninggalkan Henry sendirian disana.

Mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Henry perlahan bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya, ia memandang pada pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat disana. Setelahnya, pandangannya berganti menatap nampan yang terletak dibawah disamping pintu itu.

Dulu, kedua _orbs_ itu selalu berbinar ceria, menceritakan semua kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami di sekolah pada _oemma_ dan _hyung_-nya. Mata itu juga masih tegar saat melepas kepergian sang _oemma_. Namun waktu mengubah segalanya. Dingin dan tak bersahaja adalah pribadi seorang Henry sekarang.

Tak tahu pribadi itu ia perlihatkan kepada sosok Siwon semata atau kepada orang-orang luar nantinya. Sudah terlalu lama ia tidak melihat bagaimana awan mengepul menjadi satu, warna hijaunya pohon, ia lupa dengan semua itu. Kedua kaki Henry turun, memijak lantai beton dingin tanpa alas kaki.

Langkahnya mengayun, dan perlahan meraih nampan yang berisi sup dan makanan sehat yang selalu disajikan tiap hari untuknya. Henry berjalan kembali menuju ranjangnya. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang itu, memangku nampan itu dikedua kakinya.

Pancarana mata Henry tak lekang menatap mangkuk yang berisi sup itu. Ia ambil sendok yang terletak disamping sup itu. Ia sendokkan sup itu perlahan dan membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk menerima kuah yang masih terasa hangat.

Pluk…

Airmata menggenang dan jatuh di mangkuk sup. Bibir bawah Henry sekuat-kuatnya menahan getar yang tertahan karena isakan yang siap meluncur dari mulutnya.

Cengeng!

Masa bodoh dengan deskripsi orang. Ia pantas menangis, ia bahkan pantas berteriak karena menghabiskan 'kehidupan'-nya dalam kegelapan.

'_Aku merindukanmu hyung.'_

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

_Mengganggu!_

Bunyi siul dan ketukan jari diatas meja kerjanya sangat mengganggu konsentrasinya. Kalau saja ia bisa, ingin rasanya ia lemparkan _laptop_ miliknya yang ada didepannya saat ini kepada muka 'ceria' itu. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak bisa. Hanya sebuah cibiran yang mencicit pelan ia ucapkan. 'Dasar pengganggu!'

"Kau bilang apa?" walau pelan, tapi pemuda dengan pendengaran terbaik itu salah bila dikelabui dengan gumaman pelan. Lihatlah! Bahkan ia masih bisa mendengar suara pelan yang keluar dari bibir tebal sahabatnya itu.

"_Anni_!" jawab pemuda bermarga Cho itu. _Namja_ berwajah _stoic _itu kembali fokus kepada _laptop_-nya. Ia kembali terusik saat pemuda di depannya itu menatapnya sembari tersenyum dengan menopang wajahnya pada kedua tangannya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Shim Changmin!" ucapnya tak senang.

Changmin, pemuda berwajah ceria itu terlihat puas telah mengerjai temannya. Tiga hari sudah setelah kepulangan mereka dari Pulau Jeju, Kyuhyun yang terkesan _cool_ dan maskulin seketika berubah. Ck! Changmin tahu alasannya.

"Sudahlah, tinggal kau hubungi saja apa susahnya?" Changmin tersenyum menggoda.

Walaupun _namja_ usil itu selalu membuat Kyuhyun jengah, tapi ia paham dan sangat mengerti apa yang sedang dialami oleh sahabatnya itu.

"HYA!" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja-nya dengan sangat kuat. Kontan, Changmin yang sedang bertopang pun terkejut melihatnya.

"Wow..wow.., Tuan muda Cho mengamuk." Jangan pikir ia takut dengan sikap seperti itu. _Sigh_! Bahkan ia sudah mendapat perlakuan yang lebih daripada sekedar membanting meja seperti itu.

Kedua _orbs_ Kyuhyun berkilat marah, ia sudah menahan kuat emosinya tapi…

"Berhenti menggodaku _hyung_!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Changmin menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun lekat. Kyuhyun mempertajam pandangan matanya, menjelaskan kemarahannya kepada Changmin. Tapi sayangnya, bukannya takut pemuda bermarga Shim itu malah tertawa kuat membahana.

"Berhenti tertawa Shim Changmin! Tidak ada yang lucu disini!" emosi Kyuhyun belakangan ni memang sangat labil dan alasannya…

"Kau yang berhenti Cho! Ayolah! Tak ada salahnya kau tinggal memegang gagang teleponmu, kemudian menekan angka-angka itu dan tuuut…, maka tersambung. Lalu kau tinggal berkata _yeobseyo_ Cho Kyuhyun disini. Bisa kau panggilkan Lee Sungmin sebentar aku ada perlu dengannya?" Changmin memperagakan seolah dirinya sedang menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana. Changmin harus mengajarkan Kyuhyun semuanya dari awal, melihat sahabatnya ini ia ikut merasa jengah.

"Mudah bukan. Kau terlalu gengsi sekedar untuk tahu keadaannya bagaimana? Apa sebab ia menangis? Kau tidak lihat, kau jadi seperti orang yang penuh beban di kepalamu saat ini. Berhentilah menjadi seorang yang penakut Kyu!" Kali ini Changmin bicara serius.

Nafas Kyuhyun yang awalnya memburu karena menahan amarah perlahan mulai stabil. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya, menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung kursi itu. Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin benar, itulah alasan mengapa dirinya belakangan ini menjadi tempramen.

Kyuhyun resah. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

**Flashback**…

Kyuhyun berlari mencoba mencari keberadaan sosok yang baru keluar dari kamarnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tak tahu hal konyol apa yang ada didalam dirinya saat ini, tapi mendengar sosok itu menangis entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah. Hei, apa pedulinya. Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah membayar mahal untuk itu semua? Jadi, apa menangis adalah resiko yang harus ia ambil atas bayaran mahalnya itu?

Entahlah, jawaban tak pasti. Tapi mengerang semalaman dengan sebuah senyuman yang diberikan sosok itu padanya membuatnya sulit melepaskan bayang-bayang wajah itu dari pikirannya barang sedetik. Kyuhyun terus berlari, letak kamarnya yang berada dilantai 7 itu membuatnya bingung harus mencari keberadaan Sungmin dimana.

'Deg'

Saat dirinya berada persis di depan tangga. Tubuh Kyuhyun seketika menegang, langkahnya surut untuk sekedar menuruni anak tangga itu. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, namun kepastian harus ia dapatkan.

Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia ingin memastikan lebih jelas apa yang sudah ia lihat tanpa sengaja tadi. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kiri tepat di lorong menuju kamar-kamar lain di hotel itu. Saat itu pula ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri, sosok yang ia khawatirkan sedang sibuk mengelus lembut pipi seorang _yeoja_ yang berada di dalam kungkungan tubuhnya, membuat _yeoja _itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya sembari tersipu malu-malu ketika tangan putih nan mulus itu menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesela, menyesal rasanya sudah menghawatirkan sosok manis itu. Kyuhyun mengambil langkah mundur dan berbalik. Menjijikkan rasanya melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Hatinya sakit seketika melihat sosok itu tengah menggoda yang lain didepan matanya.

Kyuhyun berjalan sembari meremas kuat kaos _polo_ miliknya tepat dibagian dada, 'Sakit! Mengapa rasanya sesakit ini!'

**Flashback off**…

Changmin benci dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang terlihat _melow drama_ itu. "Ya sudah terserah padamu saja. Aku sudah memberimu jalan keluar yang baik. Kalau aku jadi kau yang punya banyak uang. Aku akan menerbangkan _namja_ manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu ke Korea. Dan akan kujadikan kekasihku, biarlah walaupun aku tidak pernah 'bermain' dengan _namja_, tapi kalau untuk Sungmin, aku rasa tidak masalah~." Changmin bergegas berdiri dari tempatnya, tepat saat ia membuka pintu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, "Dan akan ku buat ia mengerang selamanya." Desah Changmin sembari memainkan matanya menggoda Kyuhyun.

Bruggh…

Kyuhyun melempar buku besar yang ada diatas meja kerjanya. Ia menatap berang kearah pintu yang telah tertutup rapat dan menghilangkan _namja_ usil itu disana. N_amja_ itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

Kyuhyun disibukkan dengan pemikirannya, ia masih ragu, 'Benarkah ia menangis?' sampai detik ini Kyuhyun tak tahu akan jawaban itu. tapi ia peduli, ia ingin tahu apa benar Sungmin menangis karenanya, atau hanya sebuah bualan Changmin semata.

"Aiisshh!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya secara kasar. Hanya semalam, dalam waktu tak kurang dari delapan jam, _namja_ manis berwajah _innocent_ itu telah mengubah dirinya. Membuat Kyuhyun sulit mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Tak henti-hentinya memikirkan wajah itu dari ingatannya, 'Perasaan apa ini?'

Ini kali pertamanya Kyuhyun merasakan getaran yang hebat saat mengingat wajah itu. Bukankah itu cinta? Entahlah, Kyuhyun tak paham itu.

"Kenapa aku terus memikirkanmu Lee Sungmin?" berat rasanya menahan gejolak yang begitu menyakitkan dihatinya saat ini. Siapa sosok Sungmin itu? Kenapa ia bisa melumpuhkan Kyuhyun dalam waktu sesingkat itu?

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

Mereka telah sampai di rumah itu. Sepanjang perjalanan pemuda yang mendapat julukan '_mochi_' dari _hyung_-nya itu sama sekali tak bersuara. Ia hanya duduk tenang disamping Siwon dan tak mempedulikan sedikit pun Siwon yang sesekali mencuri pandang kearahnya. Benar, Henry menjadi sosok yang benar-benar dingin dan kaku.

Saat kedua kakinya melangkah memasuki rumahnya, sekelebat kenangan indah itu kembali berputar di ingatannya seperti sebuah _roll film_. Ingin rasanya Henry menangis, mengenang disaat dirinya dan _hyung_-nya bermain ditaman ini dengan banyak binatang peliharaan mereka, bercanda bersama saat hujan turun. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tidak terlupakan diruman ini, dimana ia lahir dan tumbuh besar disini.

Siwon membuka pintu putih utama yang tinggi menjulang itu, sesaat kemudian ia masuk disusul dengan Henry dibelakangnya. Henry mengayunkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah yang sangat ia rindukan ini. Ingin mengulang semuanya kembali seperti dulu.

Henry memutar pandangannya keseluruh bagian rumahnya yang sama sekali tak berubah bentuknya. Semua masih sama tempat dan keadaannya. Fotonya yang ditata rapi, dipajang di dinding-dinding rumahnya. Lemari kaca yang berisi piala-piala yang ia banggakan saat ia menang perlombaan _music_ disekolahnya. Semua masih sama, tak ada yang berubah.

Binar mata Henry terlihat sayu menahan tangis, garis wajahnya berubah ceria seketika. Bahagia tak terbendung, semua masih sama. Henry mnenggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tatap langit-langit rumahnya menahan airmata itu agar tidak jatuh. Henry tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh Siwon. Tidak akan!

"Masuklah ke kamarmu dulu." Siwon sedari tadi bisa merasakan kerinduan Henry dengan kota ini, dengan rumahnya, tapi Henry tidak akan sudi memperlihatkan semua itu padanya. Tak ada bantahan dari Henry. Ia segera melangkah menaiki anak tangga, kamarnya berada di lantai dua di rumah ini. Henry tidak ingin merusk _moment_ kerinduannya dengan rumah yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan menjadi pertengkarannya dengan _monster_ itu.

**_'Hya Henry! Kembalikan baju pinkku!'_**

**_'Aku pinjam dulu hyung!'_**

Henry bahkan masih ingat aksi kejar-kejarannya saat dirinya membawa lari kaos _pink_ kesayangan _hyung_-nya itu. Henry seperti merasakan kehadiran sosok itu yang sedang berlari menuruni anak tangga untuk mengejarnya.

'Aku merindukanmu _hyung_.' Henry memejamkan matanya merasakah gelombang kerinduan yang mendalam kepada satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Henry mencoba menenangkan dirinya, ia yakin semua masalah hidupnya akan usai sebentar lagi dan kembali berkumpul dengan _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

"Kalau Sungmin _hyung_ sudah bisa membayar semua hutang-piutangnya padamu. Aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah masuk lagi didalam keluarga kami!" kata Henry tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Henry kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti dan memasuki kamarnya disana.

Siwon hanya mampu mendengus resah. Sudahlah ia tak mau lagi ambil pusing dalam masalah ini. Segera ia ambil ponsel yang berada di dalam sakunya. Dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk untuknya. Orang suruhannya dengan cepat sudah bisa memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Nomor ponsel Sungmin. Segera ia tekan tombol hijau yang ada diponselnya.

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

Ckleek…

Sosok itu keluar dari sebuah ruang kamar yang beberapa saat lalu didominasi oleh raungan kenikmatan. _Yeah_, Sudah beberapa hari ini semua '_client_'-nya mengeluh akan '_service_' yang ia berikan. Biasanya semua wanita-wanita itu akan berkata…

"Kau memuaskan!"

"Kau hebat!"

Bahkan semacamnya, tapi belakangan ini mereka berkata bahwa dirinya kurang bersemangat saat diatas ranjang. Lelah. Lelah rasanya harus menjalani kepribadian ganda seperti ini, menjadi seseorang yang dianggap pekerja normal namun yang sebenarnya bekerja sebagai pemuas nafsu.

Drrt~Drtt~

Ponsel yang berada disaku celana hitamnya bergetar. Pemuda berwajah manis itu segera merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel itu. Di layar tertulis sebuah nomor asing yang tidak ia kenal, ini sudah biasa.

Segera ia letakkan ponsel itu di cuping telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo_." Sapanya kepada seseorang diseberang sana. Pikirnya, ada seseorang yang ingin memesan jasanya—lagi.

"…"

Dahinya mengkerut tipis, saat lama ia tunggu, sosok di seberang sana tak urung menyahuti panggilannya.

"_Yeoboseyo_ nyonya ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya lembut yang ia yakini—pasti—wanita.

"Ss—Sungmin-_ah_."

'Deg'

Kedua _orbs_ kelam Sungmin melebar tak percaya dengan suara yang ia dengar. Suara itu tak akan pernah ia lupakan, tak akan pernah. Suara yang paling ia benci di dunia ini. Tangan sungmin terkepal kuat menahan gemuruh emosi yang membuncah didadanya mendengar suara itu.

"Sungmin-ah" sosok Siwon yang berada diseberang sana, memastikan apa Sungmin sudah tak mendengar panggilannya. 'Kenapa tak ada jawaban?'

Sungmin melihat kembali ponselnya. Ia tak salah ini nomor kode area Korea artinya…

"Mana Henry?" suara Sungmin meninggi.

"Dengarkan ak—"

"MANA HENRY?" Sungmin berteriak kalap pada Siwon, tak ia pedulikan orang yang melintas dan melihatnya dengan pandangan mengerikan. Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa untuk membendung emosinya.

"Dia ada bersamaku. Kembalilah ke Korea sekarang, kami ada dirumah—"

Siwon tak pernah selesai menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan, Sungmin segera menyela ucapannya, ia malas mendengar suara bass itu berlama-lama, "Kalau sempai terjadi sesuatu pada Henry aku bisa pastikan kau tidak akan pernah melihat matahari besok pagi"

Terdengar helaan nafas Siwon yang berat dari _speaker _ponsel Sungmin. "Aku tidak semengerikan itu _hyung_. Jangan berpikir aku akan menyakiti Henry. Cepatlah kembali kemari. Kami—"

"—Aku merindukanmu. _Saranghae_."

Piip~

Sungmin masih belum kembali dari keterkejutannya. Bukan! Bukan karena Siwon mengatakan '_saranghae_' padanya. Tapi ini lebih kepada siap atau tidaknya ia menghadapi _namja_ tidak waras itu. Sungmin mengeratkan giginya menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapanpun ia mau.

Sungmin segera berlari menuju ruang ganti yang berada di lantai dasar hotel ini untuk segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tidak mementingkan apapun, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan adiknya—Henry.

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali mencoba men-stabil-kan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang sedari tadi. Ia gugup bahkan teramat gugup sekedar berkata '_Yeoboseyo,_ bisa bicara dengan Sungmin?'

Biarlah, ia tidak peduli saat ini dengan istilah pengecut, pecundang atau semacamnya. Ia benar-benar gugup. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun gemetar saat meletakkan gagang telepon itu ditelinganya. Tangannya terulur untuk menekan _redial_.

'Baiklah. Kau bisa Cho Kyuhyun!' Ia menyamangati diri. Dan nampaknya kali ini benar-benar mantap. Karena ini sudah yang kelima kalinya ia melakukan hal yang sama—menghubungi seseorang.

"_Anyoenghaseyo, jeju hotel. Good afternoon. Jeju hotel. May I help you?_" Tanya sang resepsionis dalam bahasa Inggris dan korea

"_Anyoenghaseo_." Jawab Kyuhyun dalam bahasa korea "Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Lee Sungmin? dia adalah salah satu pelayan bar di hotel ini.

_"_Oh, tunggu sebentar Tuan"

Kyuhyun menunggu sembari menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya.'Apa yang harus ku katakan jika dia yang mengangkat?' Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati. Ia bingung apa yang akan dikatakannya saat _namja_ manis itu mengangkat panggilannya.

"_ Josonghamnida,_ tapi Lee Sungmin baru saja keluar dari hotel. Sungmin sudah tidak bekerja lagi di sini._"_

Kyuhyun terdiam. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Terlambat sudah, usahanya gagal. Kyuhyun pikir ia masih bisa mendengar suara itu lagi, tapi nyatanya…

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan_?" _Suara _receptionist_ diseberang sana membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. "_Animida, kamsahamnida_" Kyuhyun meletakkan gagang teleponnya kembali.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sia-sia sudah apa yang ia harapkan, ternyata Sungmin tak lagi disana.

"Heuuh~"

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

Braak…

"Henry! Henry!"

Sungmin tak mempedulikan apapun saat ini. Ia buang tas kecil yang berisi baju-bajunya kesembarang arah. Sungmin terlihat gelisah memastikan keberadaan Henry di dalam rumahnya. Ia terus beteriak memanggil nama Henry. _Yeah_, Sungmin cukup beruntung. Saat dibandara masih ada tiket penerbangan menuju Korea di loket Skyscanner _airlines_.

Jarak tempuh yang dibutuhkan dari Jeju menuju Seoul hanya memakan waktu satu jam lebih. Sungmin sudah tiba di Seoul dengan selamat, dan bergegas menuju rumahnya. Disana ia tidak melihat siapapun berada di dalam rumah itu. Sungmin semakin menggeram kesal. Apa mungkin Siwon berbohong dengannya? Dimana ia bawa Henry?

Sungmin segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor yang beberapa saat lalu menghubunginya. Ia menunggu panggilan itu tersambung. Saat diseberang sana mengangkat panggilannya, "Hya! Dimana kau bawa Henry? Serahkan dia padaku?" emosi Sungmin sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia sudah tak tahan melihat sikap Siwon yang begitu menyiksanya.

"Tenanglah _hyung_, Henry aman bersamaku. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat di mana nanti kita akan bertemu. Datanglah aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Henry nanti. Aku akan menunggumu. _Saranghae_."

Piip~

"HYA! CHOI SIWON! HYAAAAA!" nafas Sungmin memburu cepat, dadanya naik turun takberaturan. Ia marah, kesal, dongkol, demi Tuhan ia benci dipermainkan seperti ini. Perlahan tubuh mungil itu jatuh, kakinya terasa sangat lemah. Airmata mengalir dari sudut mata _foxy_ miliknya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyulitkanku? Kenapaaa? Hikkss..," walaupun Sungmin adalah _namja_ tapi dia berhak untuk mengungkapkan rasa sedih dan kekecewaannya dengan airmata. Biarlah ia dianggap cengeng, ia tak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

_Namja_ berwajah _stoic_ itu meneguk _cocktail_ yang ada dihadapannya dalam sekali teguk, bahkan ini sudah gelas kelima yang ia habiskan dalam sekali tuang. Changmin menganga tak percaya melihatnya. Ia merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun hari ini. 'Kenapa dia?' Changmin kebingungan memikirkannya. Bukankah _namja_ berstatus sahabatnya sangat sulit diajak ke _bar_, tapi kali ini mengapa Kyuhyun yang mengajak—paksa—dirinya ikut ke _bar_.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-_ah?_" tanya Changmin khawatir. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia sibuk membersihkan pinggiran gelas miliknya dengan jemari telunjuknya sendiri sembari menatap gelas tersebut. "Heyy~, kau sudah menghu—"

"Dia sudah tidak bekerja di hotel itu lagi _hyung_." Belum usai Changmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyuhyun sudah menyela menjelaskan terlebih dahulu. Changmin menganga mendengarnya, jadi benar dugaannya pasti alasan sahabatnya tidak jauh-jauh dari nama berinisial 'S' itu.

Kyuhyun kembali—lagi—menegak _cocktail_-nya, dan membanting gelas itu, menandakan 'habis'. Dengan mata _onyx_ sayu-nya, Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dan tersenyum sinis.

"_Sigh_! Aku terlalu banyak berharap _hyung_!" ujar Kyuhyun, suaranya terdengar pelan ditengah hingar-bingar dentuman music yang sangat kuat di _bar _ini.

Changmin mengerti sekarang, sahabatnya ini sedang mengalami jatuh cinta, cinta pada orang yang baru sekali ia temui. Walau terdengar gila tapi itulah cinta, tak kenal waktu, tempat dan siapa orang yang kau cintai. Cinta memang benar-benar tak terencana.

Kyuhyun akan menegak _cocktail_-nya lagi, namun Changmin masih sempat menahannya, "Sudahlah hentikan! Kau bisa sakit kalau minum sebanyak ini." Changmin prihatin melihat Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka sebegitu kuat cinta bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi seperti ini.

Kyuhyun merasa terusik dengan sikap Changmin segera ia lemparkan tatapan _death glare_ andalannya pada pria bermarga Shim itu, membuat pria itu bergidik melihatnya. Tanpa sengaja saat Kyuhyun menatap Changmin ia seperti melihat _siluet_ tubuh seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal. Walau remang-remang cahaya tak memperjelas siapa sosok itu, tapi Kyuhyun yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba berjalan dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung.

"Kyu! Kau mau kemana?" Changmin tak bisa mencegah pemuda keras kepala itu. ia hanya bisa mengekori gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan sosok yang ia yakini sebagai Sungmin, senyumnya mulai terkembang karena Kyuhyun sangat yakin itu adalah Sungmin. sampai pada jarak yang sudah dekat, ada seorang _namja_ lain yang menghampirinya.

Mendapati pemandangan tak menyenangkan itu ada sebersit rasa tak suka saat tangan kekar _namja_ itu menyentuh tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati Sungmin. Hingga…

'Buuugghhhh'

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari Sungminku!"

**TBC**

**_Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk reviewnya..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Billy Pumpkin'sLady Quint, Choi Hyo Joon**

**~Proudly present~**

**.**

**.**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, other cast.

Genre : Angst, sad, Romance, Drama, etc

Rated : **M for Mature Content**

Warning : YAOI / BL,** NC-21**, Adult scene, Typo(s), etc

**Disclaimer : **FF ini murni milik Choi hyo joon dan Billy Pumpkin'sLady Quint. Segala macam bentuk pembajakan akan dilaporkan pada pihak yang berwenang (read : Heebum #plaak)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_When your cold words reach my heart_

_In my eyes, without me knowing, wet dewdrops_

_Where they're from and how they form over and over even I don't know_

_The only thing I know is that I just really hurt_

_My formerly burning heart is slowly becoming cold_

(-**Coagulation- **Super Junior K.R.Y)

**_Dan kenangan pahit itu kembali datang membayangi_**

**_Maafkan aku tak bisa bersamamu, aku tak ingin menyeretmu masuk dalam lembah hitam duniaku_**

***Chapter 4***

Sungmin berdiri cukup lama memandangi papan nama yang berkelip-kelip terang di atasnya. "_Seoul night club"_ begitu papan nama itu tertulis, salah satu _club _malam yang cukup ramai dikunjungi oleh pemuda-pemudi di Korea ketika malam tiba. Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kedua kaki pendeknya memasuki tempat remang-remang yang dulu biasa dikunjunginya ketika hidupnya masih sangat bahagia. Jangan tanya dengan siapa, Sungmin bahkan tak mau lagi untuk mengingatnya.

"selamat datang Tuan", Sungmin menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, ketika seorang namja berpakaian pelayan mempersilahkannya masuk. Namja penyuka _pink_ itu mengedarkan pandangnnya ke seluruh sudut ruangan, mencari sosok namja yang membuatnya terpaksa datang ke tempat itu. Jika itu bukan karena adiknya, demi Tuhan Sungmin bahkan tak akan sudi walau hanya melihat _siulet_nya. Sungmin benci namja itu, sangat benci sampai dia bahkan rela terkutuk asalkan bisa mengirim namja itu ke neraka dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat ketika kedua _orbs_nya berhasil menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Seluruh gigi Sungmin saling bergemertak geram ketika pandangan mereka akhirnya saling bertemu. Siwon, namja tampan berpostur tinggi itu reflek bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu tersenyum tulus sembari menatap pujaan hatinya yang telah lama tak pernah dijumpainya. Sungmin mendengus pelan ketika Siwon membungkukkan punggungnya, memberi salam kepadanya. Namja manis bergigi kelinci itu merasakan matanya memanas menahan lesakan kemarahan yang begitu hebat bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Sesak. Begitu sesak sampai rasanya ingin meledak.

"_Hyung! _Lama tidak bertemu_!"_ sapa Siwon gugup ketika dirinya kini telah berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Siwon tajam, seakan bersiap untuk kapan saja menguliti namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam, berusaha meraih udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk sedikit meredakan gemuruh amarah yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya, namja pecinta _pink_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sebelum kemudian membuka suaranya.

"Di mana adikku?" decit Sungmin penuh penekanan. Namja mungil itu terus menatap lurus kedua _orbs_ kelam Siwon, menunjukkan begitu besar kebencian yang berkilat jelas dalam pantulan sinar matanya. Siwon menelan salivanya berat, bukan ini sambutan yang diharapkannya. Sangat tak adil ketika mengingatnya, Siwon sangat ingin bertemu dnegan namja tampan itu, tetapi lihat apa yang didapatkannya. Sebuah _death glare_ yang semakin membuat perasaannya tercabik-cabik perih.

Sungmin ber_sigh_ pelan ketika Siwon sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya, namja mungil itu menarik kerah Siwon kasar, membuat wajah tampan namja jangkung itu semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, "katakan di mana adikku, berengsek! DI MANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN ADIKKU?" Sungmin tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak, namja manis itu bahkan mulai menangis, meluapkan rasa marah yang selalu dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Siwon menatap Sungmin seperti seorang pesakitan yang mengharapkan belas kasihan, kedua iris kelamnya nampak berkaca-kaca sementara bibirnya mulai gemetar menahan isakan, "tak bisakah sedikit saja kau mengerti posisiku, _hyung?_ Tak bisakah kau sedikit saja melihat ketulusanku?"

Sungmin menatap Siwon dalam, kemudian perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Siwon, "Ketulusan mana yang bisa kulihat dari mu Siwon-_ah?_ Membantu pengobatan _eomma_ ku tetapi kemudian memaksaku untuk tidur denganmu, apa itu yang kau maksud dengan ketulusan? Membantuku merawat Henry tetapi kemudian kau menjadikannya sandera untuk bisa memilikiku, apa itu yang kau maksud dengan ketulusan? Tunjukkan padaku mana yang kau sebut dengan Ketulusan" Sungmin berteriak marah. Namja di depannya itu benar-benar membuat perasaannya kacau, bertahun-tahun mereka bersama layaknya sebuah keluarga, Sungmin sempat mengira bahwa Siwon adalah seorang malaikat yang sengaja dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya, hingga sesuatu kejadian membuat semuanya berubah. Siwon tak lagi terlihat seperti malaikat di mata Sungmin, melainkan tak lebih dari seorang manusia licik berhati iblis. Sungmin tak bisa melupakan kejadian malam itu. Malam terpanjang yang pernah dirasakannya seumur hidup.

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu Choi Siwon. Aku melihatmu tidur dengan adik lelakiku." Ada rasa getir ketika Sungmin mengucapkan itu. Rahasia yang selalu ia kunci rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya. Sungmin menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku melihatmu dengan jelas. Kau dan Henry." Sungmin meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku punya alasan kenapa melakukan itu dan semua karena kesalahanmu." Siwon ganti berteriak. Sungmin menatap Siwon tak percaya. Pria itu benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih sekarang.

"Kau adalah pria paling berengsek Choi Siwon. Apa yang kau inginkan? Menyatakan cinta kepadaku tetapi kemudian menyetubuhi adikku. Manusia seperti apa kau sebenarnya?"

Siwon terpaku menatap Sungmin yang masih berkilat marah, kedua lengan kekarnya mencengkeram lengan Sungmin kuat, "Itu semua salahmu _hyung!_" Siwon memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Kalau saja kau tidak memilih pergi dengan namja lain malam kau tidak tahu bahwa aku melakukan itu karena aku cemburu? Aku hampir gila karenamu!" teriakknya sembari mengguncang tubuh Sungmin kasar.

**Buuuugghhhhhh**

Siwon terjungkal cukup keras hingga membentur meja tamu yang ada di belakangnya. Namja tampan berbadan kekar itu mengusap pelan tetesan darahnya sendiri yang membasahi sudut bibirnya, Siwon menatap geram namja jangkung yang berdiri sempoyongan di depannya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari Sungminku!" Siwon mendelik terkejut mendengar deretan kata laknat yang terucap dari bibir tebal dari namja mabuk itu, rahangnya seketika itu mengeras menampakkan kemarahan yang siap meledak saat itu juga, '_Apa katanya? Sungminku? Sejak kapan Sungmin adalah miliknya? Bastrad!'_

Kyuhyun berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya kemudian menatap Sungmin yang masih melongo terkejut, namja tampan berambut ikal itu tersenyum sekilas kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya segera keluar dari tempat yang mulai kacau tersebut.

Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang ratusan ribu won yang terselip di sana, "Ini untuk membayar semua kerugianmu!" ucapnya sarkastik kemudian terus berlalu meninggalkan lembaran uang itu di atas meja kasir di dekat pintu keluar.

"BERENGSEEEK!" Teriak Siwon kesal, membanting semua botol minuman yang jatuh berserakan di sebelahnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Kyuhyun, namja bergigi kelinci itu bahkan berusaha menghentikan langkahnya berkali-kali, namun berkali-kali itu pula Kyuhyun berhasil menariknya kembali dan memaksanya mengikuti langkah lebar Kyuhyun walau sedikit terseok-seok.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab. Namja berwajah_ stoic_ itu bahkan semakin mempercepat langkahnya tanpa sedikitpun melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya pada Sungmin.

"_Keumanhae!"_ Sungmin telah sampai pada batas kesabarannya. Namja tampan itu menghentakan tangan Kyuhyun kasar hingga cengkraman kasar itu berhasil terlepas begitu saja. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan, '_apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Bukankah kau sudah mengusirku dengan uangmu?'_

Kyuhyun menatap lekat manik mata Sungmin yang berkilat marah, "Aku tak suka melihat namja itu berada di dekatmu." Ucapnya sarkastik penuh emosi.

Sungmin menautkan alisnya tak mengerti, "Apa maumu Tuan Cho? Apa hak mu membawaku seperti itu dan mencampuri urusanku? Aku bersama siapa itu bukan urusanmu. Aku adalah pelacur ingat?" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya penuh penyesalan, namja jangkung itu mengingat kembali bagaimana dia memperlakukan Sungmin di pagi hari setelah percintaan panas yang mereka lakukan, jika saja Kyuhyun lebih cepat menyadari perasaannya pada Sungmin, mungkin dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang merendahkan Sungmin ketika itu. Tapi siapa yang mengira jika rasa itu semakin jelas ketika Sungmin benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkannya?

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kuat, pengaruh alcohol belum sepenuhnya hilang dari tubuhnya, namja tampan itu sedikit kesulitan untuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok mungil yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama menunggu penjelasan Kyuhyun, namun namja berkulit pucat itu masih saja membisu di tempatnya. Sungmin mendengus pelan lalu berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun, "Aku akan kembali ke tempat itu"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga seluruh kuku jarinya memutih, "apa kau begitu murahan Lee Sungmin? apa kau begitu suka menjadi seorang pelacur?" Kyuhyun berteriak tanpa sadar, membayangkan Sungmin bertemu dengan kembali dengan namja berotot tersebut, entah kenapa darah Kyuhyun kembali mendidih.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun, "Apa yang kau tahu tentang hidup Tuan Cho? Apa kau pikir aku suka melakukan ini? Apa menurutmu aku menginginkan semua ini?" Sungmin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Kau~. Kau sama sekali tak berhak menilaiku, Tuan!"

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu? Apa uang alasanmu?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam manik mata Sungmin, "Jika uang alasanmu, aku bisa memberimu sebanyak yang kau mau."

Sungmin ber_sigh_ kecil memamerkan seringaiannya, mengingat kembali bagaimana Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti sebuah barang yang bisa dibelinya dengan beberapa lembar ratusan ribu won.

"Apa semua orang kaya mengira bahwa uang adalah segalanya? Apa karena kalian kaya maka kalian bisa dengan seenaknya memperlakukan aku seperti barang?" Butiran bening air mata itu mulai jatuh membasahi pipi Sungmin, "Aku memang pelacur, Tuan. Tapi aku tidak serendah seperti yang kau kira. Aku melakukan itu semata-mata karena aku mencintainya."

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar penuturan Sungmin, '_siapa? Siapa yang kau cintai? Apa namja itu?'_

"Siapa? Kau melakukan itu untuk siapa?"

Sungmin diam tak bergeming, dia sudah terlalu banyak bicara, Sungmin tak harus mengatakan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun, "Itu bukan urusanmu, Tuan Cho."

"_Tsk!_ Apa namja itu yang kau maksud? Apa kau rela menjadi budaknya? Apa karena mencintainya hingga membuatmu rela menjadi seorang pelacur? Apa dia begitu berharga? Orang seperti apa yang tega menjadikan orang yang mencintainya seorang pelacur, eoh?"

Sungmin menatap sinis kearah Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa itu Cinta. orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti." Ucapnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Untuk sepersekian detik Kyuhyun masih terdiam menatap punggung Sungmin, namun menyadari sosok itu makin menjauh Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik lengan Sungmin dan memaksanya berbalik menghadapnya.

_Chu_

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir M Sungmin, kedua tangan kekarnya menekan tenguk dan dagu Sungmin gara namja manis itu tak bisa melepaskan ciumannya. Sungmin mendelik terkejut merasakan bibir sexy dan lembut itu menabrak bibir _plum_nya. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Kyuhyun, namun semakin dia berontak, Kyuhyun semakin brutal menciumnya.

Kyuhyun masih terus melumat kasar bibir Sungmin. Memaksa _bunny_ Min itu membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya memanas, ketika Kyuhyun semakin intens menyesap lidahnya. Lenguhan Sungmin tanpa sadar keluar dari sela-sela ciuman panas Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun, berontak pun rasanya percuma, Kyuhyun terlalu kuat untuk bisa ditolak olehnya. Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan ciumannya ketika dirasa udara dalam paru-parunya telah kosong. Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sungmin. Membuat wajahnya sedikit menunduk karena tubuh Sungmin yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau sudah puas Tuan Cho?" Kyuhyun menjauhkan dahinya dari dahi Sungmin, menatap lekat manik mata Sungmin yang berkilat penuh emosi.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau?" Kyuhyun terdiam tak menjawab, "_Gurom, _Tuan Cho. Saya permisi" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. Namja manis itu kemudan melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya terluka.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin dari kejauhan. Puluhan butir air matanya telah jatuh dan membasahi pipi putihnya. Hatinya hancur sudah, mendengar Sungmin begitu mencintai namja lain selain dirinya. Pertama kalinya Kyuhyun begitu menginginkan seseorang untuk berada disampingnya, namun orang itu justru meninggalkannya dan memilih mencintai orang lain yang menurutnya tak layak untuk berada di sampingnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh!" Kyuhyun menggumam pelan dalam isakannya, "Aku Mencintaimu! AKU MENCINTAIMU BODOOOH!"

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di atas badan jalan beraspal. Melihat sahabatnya begitu kepayahan, Changmin yang telah lama berdiri di kejauhan segera berlari mendekati Kyuhyun.

"_Pabo!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya sembari berusaha membantu Kyuhyun bangkit, "Aku mencintaimu, Min" Changmin terhenyak mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun, Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin!" ucapnya sebelum kemudian jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Changmin.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sungmin berlari menjauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tak mengindahkan teriakkan Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat bathinnya teriris. Jika Sungmin bisa, ingin rasanya dia berbalik kearah Kyuhyun, memeluk erat namja itu dan berjanji tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Tapi Sungmin tahu bahwa dia tak bisa melakukan itu. tidak, dia tidak boleh melakukannya. Sungmin berhenti sejenak di depan pintu masuk _club_ malam yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Namja mungil itu menoleh sekilas kearah Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya penuh harap. Sungmin menghapus kasar lelehan air matanya kemudian mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan berlari layaknya orang kesetananan, mencari _siulet_ namja berotot yang tadi bersamanya.

"Siwon-_ah!"_ teriaknya menggelegar, "Siwon-_ah! _cepat keluar! Katakan di mana adikku berengsek! SiWON-_AH!"_ Sungmin jatuh terduduk di atas lantai dansa. Namja mungil itu menangis sesenggukkan sembari memeluk lututnya rapat. Hiruk pikuk orang berdansa sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit sekarang.

"_Mianhae _Kyuhyun-_ssi, mianhae_ aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tak ingin menyeretmu masuk ke dalam duniaku yang gelap. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik._ Mianhae"_

Sungmin makin menangis terisak di tengah kerumunan orang yang larut dalam dunia malam. Bertambah satu beban lagi yang harus ditanggungnya. Kalau saja malam itu dia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun, kalau saja malam itu dia tak menyetujui rencana gila Kyuhyun untuk bercinta dengannya, kalau saja dia tak pernah jatuh cinta pada namja _stoic_ itu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Henry menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas sofa di kamarnya. Ruangan bercat putih itu jauh lebih luas dibandingkan dengan kamarnya ketika di Melbourne, Australia. Dia telah berada di Korea saat ini. tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum dia bisa kembali berkumpul dengan _Hyung_ kesayangannya. Henry tersenyum simpul ketika membayangkan impiannya itu akan segera terwujud sebentar lagi.

**Flashback**

"**Biarkan aku bertemu****_ hyung_****ku!" Henry berteriak di depan Siwon. Namja berbadan tegap itu menatap Henry sekilas tanpa berniat menanggapi rengekan Henry.**

** "Aku bilang biarkan aku bertemu dengan ****_hyung_****ku. Aku tahu kau telah menghubunginya, jadi biarkan aku bertemu dengannya." Siwon mendesah pelan kemudian berjalan mendekat. Henry memundurkan langkahnya teratur tanpa menatap manik mata Siwon yang terus menatapnya intens.**

** "Kau akan segera bertemu dengan****_ hyung_****mu. Tapi bukan sekarang."**

**Henry melemparkan ****_death glare_****nya pada Siwon, "kau telah berjanji padanya. Dasar pembohong!" teriak Henry menggema.**

** Siwon berjalan semakin dekat membuat langkah Henry mendadak terhenti ketika tubuhnya telah membentur tembok kamarnya, "aku telah berjanji kepadamu dan Sungmin. kau tahu aku tidak pernah ingkar. Bersabarlah sedikit, Henry -****_ya_****, aku akan segera mempertemukanmu dengan ****_hyung_****mu." Ujarnya lembut sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Henry.**

** Namja mungil itu sedikit bergidik, ketika tangan kekar itu menyentuhnya. Henry memalingkan wajahnya agar tak perlu menatap wajah Siwon yang terus menatapnya, "K-kapan kau akan membawa Sungmin ****_hyung_**** kemari?"**

** Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya diiringi dengan hembusan nafasnya yang terdengar berat penuh beban, '****_siapa yang bisa memastikan?'_**

** "Secepatnya. Malam ini mungkin." Ujarnya lalu tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang membuat senyumnya semakin terlihat menawan.**

**Flashback end**

**Braaaaaaaaaak**

Suara pintu tertutup kasar. Henry melebarkan senyumnya mengira Siwon kembali deNgan _hyung_nya. Henry segera beranjak dari kamarnya dan berlari keluar menyambut kedatangan _hyung_ yang beberapa tahun ini tak pernah ditemuinya.

"_Hyung! _Sungmin _hyung!"_ Henry mengedarkan pandangnnya ke seluruh sudut ruangan mencari sosok imut yang tak lebih tinggi darinya, namun nihil. Kedua mata sipit Henry hanya melihat Siwon pulang sendirian dengan kemeja berantakan dan langsung meneguk _wine_ yang tertumpuk di _mini bar'_nya

"Mana _hyung_ku?" Henry mendekati Siwon yang masih tak bergeming dan terus meneguk _wine_nya, "Aku tanya di mana _hyung_ku?" Henry mulai berteriak tak sabaran.

Siwon meletakkan gelasnya kasar hingga terdengar bunyi **Praang** keras, membuat Henry berjingkat kaget.

"Kau berjanji membawa _hyung_ku. Di mana dia? apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Henry semakin emosianal, namja itu tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya dan berlari menyerang Siwon.

"Kau pembohong! Berengsek! Bawa aku pada _hyung_ku berengsek!" Siwon menggenggam tangan Henry yang terus memukuli dada bidangnya. Henry menegang ketika Siwon menatapnya dengan _death glare_nya.

"Berhenti merengek, atau aku benar-benar akan melukaimu, Henry_-ya_. Aku sudah cukup sabar untuk menghadapimu."

Henry merasakan nyalinya menciut, kejadian beberapa tahun silam kembali berputar dalam otaknya, seperti sebuah kaset video yang dapat me_review_ secara otomatis. Mata Siwon sama seperti malam itu, malam di mana kesucian Henry terenggut dengan paksa.

"Kau mau apa?" Henry mencicit ketakutan, namja manis itu mulai menangis sekarang. Siwon menyeringai setan, melihat Henry mulai gelisah dan ketakutan, namja tampan itu menyentuh lembut pipi bulat Henry sembari sesekali meniupnya pelan.

"_Hyung_mu membuatku kesal hari ini. Dia benar-benar membuatku hilang kesabaran."

Henry memejamkan matanya rapat, "Jangan lakukan lagi _hyung, _aku mohon" Henry menangis ketakutan.

Siwon menarik tubuh mungil Henry dalam dekapannya, "Kenapa _hyung_mu selalu melukaiku Henry? Kenapa dia selalu memilih orang lain?" siwon mulai merancau tak jelas, "dulu, _hyung_mu membuatku hampir gila karena dia lebih memilih pergi bersama dengan Donghae daripada aku. Apa yang tak kulakukan untuknya? Aku membiayai operasi _eomma_ kalian. Aku melunasi semua utang kalian. Aku hanya memintanya menjadi milikku, apa itu begitu sulit?" Siwon merancau dengan suara serak. Tatapan matanya tiba-tiba berubah rapuh dan terluka. Henry menatap tajam wajah tampan Siwon. Gambaran rasa luka itu membuat Siwon terlihat lebih –Manusia-.

Siwon memejamkan kedua matanya, matanya berubah nyalang ketika kata-kata Sungmin kembali terlintas di pikirannya. "Ini semua gara-gara kau Henry! Ini semua gara-gara kau. Kalau saja kau tidak muncul di depan ku pada malam di mana aku begitu mabuk, semua lelucon ini tidak perlu terjadi!" Siwon berteriak tepat di depan Henry, membuat namja mungil itu makin menangis ketakutan.

"Sungmin telah melihatnya. Sungmin melihat aku mencumbumu, karena itu dia menolakku. dan itu semua salahmu!" Siwon menyeret Henry dan merebahkannya di atas sofa putih miliknya, mulai menciumi dan menggigit leher serta nipplenya.

Henry memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Namja yang masih berusia belia itu terus menangis sesenggukan dalam kungkungan tubuh kekar Siwon. Selama bertahun-tahun, inilah kali pertama Henry mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Henry tak tahu apa dia harus marah, merasa bersalah atau bagaimana, Henry merasa hidupnya semakin hancur saja.

Namja bermata sipit itu terlentang pasrah ketika Siwon mulai melucuti semua pakaiannya, tak ada sedikitpun tenaga yang tersisa dari dirinya untuk melawan Siwon, dunianya seperti akan runtuh sekarang. mati sekarang pun tak ada bedanya bagi Henry.

Siwon meremas junior Henry kasar sembari terus mencium permukaan kulit perut Henry, namja jangkung itu benar-benar telah hilang kendali atas dirinya. Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang sama sekali tak ingin dikeluarkannya. Namja berkulit putih itu memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, tak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Henry merasa lelah. Sangat lelah bahkan untuk bernafas sekalipun. "_Hyung! mianhae!"_bisiknya lirih.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas kursi empuk miliknya. Kedua kakinya terangkat di atas meja, membiarkan ratusan lembar _file-file_ yang tersusun rapi di atas mejanya berjatuhan dan berantakan. Kedua _orbs_ kelam itu menatap lekat selembar foto yang tertempel di atas papan panahannya. Siwon memutar-mutar panahan yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Kedua matanya memicing menyaksikan targetnya yang berada tepat di tengah papan panahan. Seperti seorang pemburu yang tengah mengamati hewan buruannya, Siwon tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

**Sreeeet **

**\JLEB**

Siwon tersenyum puas ketika ujung panahan yang dilemparkannya menancap tepat mengenai mata kiri foto Kyuhyun, "Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Siwon tersenyum licik sembari menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun berulang kali.

"Kau telah mengibarkan bendera perang kepadaku. Maka akan kupastikan kau akan menerimanya. Bersiaplah Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bukanlah orang yang berbelas kasih." Siwon mengangkat sudut bibir sebelah kirinya membentuk sebuah seringaian iblis andalannya.

**Drrtt~ddrrttt~ddrrrttt**

Siwon melebarkan seringaiannya ketika melihat ID yang menelponnya, "_Yoboseyo _manager _Park_." Ucapnya kemudian.

"…."

"_Gurae! _Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Jangan buang waktu. Habisi dia!" pungkasnya diiringi dengan bunyi **Piip** pelan.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tamat, Cho!" kekehnya geli tanpa menyadari bahwa Henry telah mengawasinya sedari tadi.

**TBC**

**ayo ayo RCL..**

**banyak yang nanyak FF iniu sampai chapt berapa...**

**kita juga bingung, mungkin gag banyak-banyak 60 chapter mungkin #ngeeeek**

**becanda, kita tahu klo kebanyakan pasti bakal bosen juga kalian, jadi ya ditunggu aja..**

**kita jga gag tahu sampai chapter berapa ^^**

**sign**

**hyoojoon, billybong**


	5. Chapter 5

**Choi Hyo Joon, Billy Pumpkin'sLady Quint**

**~Proudly present~**

**.**

**.**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, other cast.

Genre : Angst, sad, Romance, Drama, etc

Rated : **M for Mature Content**

Warning : YAOI / BL,** NC-21**, Adult scene, Typo(s), etc

**Disclaimer : **FF ini murni milik Choi hyo joon dan Billy Pumpkin'sLady Quint. Segala macam bentuk pembajakan akan dilaporkan pada pihak yang berwenang (read : Heebum #plaak)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_When your cold words reach my heart_

_In my eyes, without me knowing, wet dewdrops_

_Where they're from and how they form over and over even I don't know_

_The only thing I know is that I just really hurt_

_My formerly burning heart is slowly becoming cold_

(-**Coagulation- **Super Junior K.R.Y)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Dan kenangan pahit itu kembali datang..,_**

**_ Membayangi hidupku._**

**_Maafkan aku tak bisa bersamamu, _**

**_aku tak ingin menyeretmu masuk dalam lembah hitam duniaku_**

**_Maafkan aku._**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

Secerah hari biasanya. Mentari masih tetap dengan tugasnya. Tak ada kata 'libur' untuknya, setia ia terangi kehidupan insan manusia di dunia ini dengan kilau cahayanya. Langit menjadi cerah berwarna, indah seperti lukisan _Claude Monet_. Lembab-lembab embun masih menyatu pada dedaunan dan rerumputan dihalaman. Silau-silau cahaya langit mulai menyela dari ruang kecil yang tak tertutup, hingga tanpa sengaja cahayanya tepat mengenai sepasang mata yang masih setia tertutup rapat. Sang cahaya diacuhkan. Sosok itu bergeming, mengganti posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman. Matanya masih terpejam, membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi yang lebih dalam.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah bisa bangun Cho Kyuhyun?" sinis pemuda yang ternyata sudah sedari tadi berdiri di samping ranjang itu sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada—kesal. Merasa tak dianggap, Changmin—nama pemuda itu, ia segera menarik selimut putih tebal yang membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun disana. "Hya! Bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur _oeh_?" katanya.

Mendengar ocehan yang membuatnya terganggu, Kyuhyun akhirnya mulai pelan-pelan membuka matanya membiasakan pencaran beribu warna masuk membiasakan diri ke dalam matanya. Kyuhyun meringis, saat merasa kepalanya berdenyut kuat seakan mau pecah. Lihatlah! Kondisinya sungguh berantakan. Kyuhyun masih mengenakan kemeja kerja yang ia gunakan semalam, tanpa menggantinya sebelum tidur, letak dasinya sudah tak menentu. Kyuhyun terlihat semerautan.

Perlahan, ia bangun dan duduk menyandar pada punggung kasur sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri. Kedua mata Kyuhyun masih menyipit—belum tersadar sempurna—mendongak untuk memandang ke arah suara orang yang telah membangunkannya, "_Wae?_" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang terdengar parau.

Changmin berdecak sebal menatap Kyuhyun yang urakan seperti ini. "Bisakah sekarang kau bangun dan memulai kehidupanmu yang nyata?" tak pernahnya pemuda bermarga Shim itu berucap begitu serius seperti ini sebelumnya. Pemuda yang selalu mengusili sahabatnya itu, kini terlihat kalut memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam dan masih tetap meringis perih dengan sakit kepala yang ia alami setelah semalaman meneguk minuman beralkohol lebih dari tiga botol sendirian, gila bukan! Sejenak ia tatap kilatan mata Changmin yang terlihat tegas menatapnya. Cukup membuat Kyuhyun makin terasa pusing, akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih bangun dan membersihkan diri etimbang harus mendengar ucapan-ucapan Changmin selanjutnya.

Sempat kesusahan karena tubuhnya yang masih sempoyongan, Kyuhyun berpegang kepada ujung kasur dan berusaha berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Changmin berdiri menghadang jalannya.

"Sssh…, aku tidak ingin ribut pagi-pagi!" kata Kyuhyun masih dengan suaranya yang terdengar lemah.

Sontak dahi Changmin mengkerut tipis saat mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang tersengar secara tidak langsung mengusirnya. Hei! Apa tuan muda Cho itu tidak sadar Changminlah yang sudah membopong tubuhnya pulang sampai ke rumah dengan selamat dan bersusah payah. Apa dia lupa itu?

"Kau kira aku tipe orang yang suka cari ribut! Aku kesini berniat baik padamu! Kenapa sikapmu jadi seperti ini?" tanya Changmin, kesal. Terang saja Changmin marah dengan sikap Kyuhyun, mereka bersahabat dan apa itu sikap seorang sahabat kepada sahabatnya yang sudah menolongnya?

Melihat sorot mata Changmin, Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menyesal. Kyuhyun terduduk kembali di tepi ranjang, ia mengacak menyisipkan kedua tangannya pada helaian rambut kecoklatannya yang berantakan, menarik lurus rambut itu kebelakang. _Yeah_, sakit! Tak pernah Kyuhyun merasakan sekacau ini dalam hidupnya, baru pertama kali ia merasakan kerja jantungnya tak normal, darahnya berdesir cepat, semua karena satu perasaan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan dan…, rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Sudah lama Changmin mengenal Kyuhyun, ia tahu betul marah, kesal, senang dan sedihnya Kyuhyun. Changmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun menepuk pundak rapuh itu—memberikan semangat. Ada sesuatu yang Changmin keluarkan dalam saku celananya, ia menyerahkanya kepada Kyuhyun. "Ini. Tidak cukup sulit untuk sekedar tahu nomor ponsel serta alamat rumahnya di Seoul."

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran saat Changmin menyisipkan secarik kertas ditangannya, perlahan Kyuhyun membukanya. Walau rasa askit masih emdera kepalanya tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa membaca jelas huruf hangul yang berada dikertas itu **Lee Sungmin**. Sontak Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Changmin, kilatan matanya seolah meminta penjelasan.

Senyuman itu terlengkung dari sudut bibir Changmin, ia kembali menepuk pundak Kyuhyun memberinya motivasi, "Hubungilah dia. Aku hanya bisa membantumu ini, selebihnya kau yang jalani. Aku pergi dulu. Bangunlah dan makan _soup_mu agar kepalamu tidak terlalu sakit." Changmin beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Masih sama dengan posisi awalnya, Kyuhyun masih menatap jajaran tulisan yang berada di kertas itu. Bingung. Masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja, sosok itu kembali datang ke dalam pikirannya. Kyuhyun masih ingat saat tangan pemuda itu menyentuh Sungmin-nya. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam sesaat merasakan gemuruh jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Segera ia raih ponsel yang berada di meja nakasnya dan menekan angka-angka yang sama tertera dikertas itu, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menekan tombol hijau itu.

Tuut~

_"Yeoboseyo"_

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

Gemericik derai suara air yang jatuh mengenai lantai kamar mandi cukup terdengar di ruang kerja pemuda itu. Mendapati situasi lengah tak ada seorangpun diruang kerja itu, segera saja sosok itu mengendap-endap masuk dengan keberaniannya yang tinggal sedikit. Ia berjinjit, dan terus berjalan pelan untuk mengambil sesuatu yang berada di meja hitam itu. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, membayangkan dirinya yang tertangkap oleh pemuda yang sedang mandi saat ini. Cepat-cepat ia ambil ponsel pemuda itu mencari sesuatu yang ia butuhkan. Sosok itu mengutak-atik semua kontak nama diponsel itu hingga…

Senyumnya terkembang manakala mendapatkan nomor sang kakak. Segera ia tekan tombol hijau agar terhubung dengan sang kakak. Henry—nama sosok itu—masih terus memantau pintu kamar mandi yang berada disamping kiri ruang kerja pemuda menakutkan bernama Choi Siwon. Ia tergesa-gesa, namun panggilannya tak tersambung.

"Bagaimana ini?" Henry semakin panik, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, panggilannya benar-benar tak tersambung. Henry akhirnya mengambil pena yang ada diatas meja dan mencatat nomor Sungmin di punggung tangannya dan saat ia melihat dompet Siwon yang tergeletak rapi di atas meja itu, Henry segera mengambilnya dan membukanya. Sayang, ia tak menemukan uang tunai disana, Henry akhirnya menarik salah satu kartu kredit yang tersusun rapi diantara kartu-kartu lainnya didalam dompet itu.

Dari arah kamar mandi suara air sudah mulai tak terdengar lagi, terang membuat Henry panik ketakutan. Derap langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Henry gemetar kuat ia menoleh keseluruh arah hingga…

'Cklek…'

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil putih yang bertengger dilehernya. Baju handuk yang ia gunakan cukup membuat cetakan bidang-bidang pada tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja Siwon melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa aneh.

Ia mendekati meja kerjanya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya, dahinya mengernyit saat melihat ponselnya yang masih menyala. Bukankah ponsel akan seperti itu saat baru digunakan. Dan dompetnya yang sepertinya berpindah tempat.

"Aneh." Ucap Siwon pelan, tidak ada nomor ataupun pesan masuk disana, lalu kenapa ponselnya bisa menyala?

'Ah perasaanku saja.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia berdiri memandangi ponselnya dan duduk di kursi sofa walau masih dalam keadaan menggunakan baju handuk seperti itu.

Di kolong meja, Henry terus memanjatkan do'a-do'a didalam hati, berharap nyawa-nya tak lenyap pagi ini. Henry menutup matanya dan semakin merapat pada sudut kolong meja. Ia merasa sangat ketakutan apalagi saat kursi itu merapat ke meja.

'Tuhan tolong aku!' tubuh Henry tlah basah oleh keringat dingin karena rasa takutnya. Ia masih ingin hidup, masih ingin melihat _hyung_-nya, jangan akhiri nyawanya seperti ini, ia terus berharap dalam hati.

Hingga saat Siwon ingin semakin merapat ke meja, ponsel Siwon berbunyi…

"_Yeoboseyo_."

"Bagus. Kau bekerja dengan sangat bagus." Siwon tertawa bersama dengan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin kau bisa membuat pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sadar, bahwa ia tidak bisa bermain-main denganku, apalagi sampai mengambil milikku, Lee Sungmin. _Sigh_! Laksanakan tugasmu dengan sebaik-baiknya, _Arraseo_?" Seiring dengan obrolannya dengan orang yang berada diseberag sana, Siwon beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Henry mendengarnya, 'Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia disangkutpautkan dengan Sungmin _hyung_?' Walau masih merasa bingung , namun Henry harus segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan yang terpenting saat ini ia sudah mendapatkannya. Henry sudah mendapatka nomor Sungmin. Sekarang ia sudah bisa 'sedikit' bernafas lega.

Henry melangkah dan memutar gagang pintu itu perlahan, berharap tidak menemukan siapapun. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari kelenggangan situasi. Merasa tidak ada siapapun Henry berlari keluar tanpa ia sadari sosok Swon mengernyit heran saat tanpa sengaja melihat Henry yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya. 'Apa yang ia laukan?' tanya Siwon dalam hati.

Henry terus berlari dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Henry segera membuka lemarinya dan mengambil topi serta kacamata benda-benda apapun yang ia perlukan untuk membuatnya bisa menyamar. Henry langsung memakai benda-benda yang ia ambil, untuk membuat semua ini tidak terlalu buruk, Henry menyusun bantal-bantak miliknya dan menutupinya dengan selimut miliknya, hingga terlihat seakan-akan dirinya sedang tertidur.

Tak ada waktu lagi untuknya, ia ingin bebas dari jeratan ini. Henry membuka jendela yang ada dikamarnya dan segera memanjat jendela itu untuk keluar dar arah belakang rumah yang sama sekaliia tidak ketahui dimana saat ini, tapi yang terpenting saat ini ia harus bebas dari Siwon.

Henry hendak melompat, hingga…

"Hya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Siwon dari arah pintu. Henry menoleh dan saat Siwon berlari mendekatinya, Henry melompat. Untungnya ia tinggal dilantai dua dan lompatannya mendarat dengan mulus.

"Kembali kau Lee Henry!" Siwon terus menjerit memanggil Henry. Namun Henry yang ketakutan malah berlari kencang dan pergi melompati pagar belakang rumah itu.

"HENRY KEMBALI KAU!" Siwon berteriak memanggil Henry. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menekannya cepat.

"Henry kabur! Cepat cari dia!" perintah Siwon kepada seseorang disana.

"Sial!"

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan pintu rumah seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah memberikan alamat ini padanya, 'Benar ini alamatnya.'

'Tok…Tok…'

Tidak perlu berlama-lama, seseorang telah membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Muncullan sosok pemuda tinggi dengan tatapan menyelidik terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, "Kau Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya pemuda asing itu, memastikan.

"_Ne_." jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Kyuhyun sedikit risih mendapati tatapan pemuda tinggi itu padanya.

"Masuklah." Tawar pemuda itu memperilahkan, ia memberi jarak agar Kyuhyun bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang _yeah_ terbilang sempit. Tempat tinggal pemuda itu lebih terlihat seperti kontrakan, sangat kecil. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya memastikan dengan seksama rumah yang ia masuki.

"_Mianhae_.., rumahku memang kecil." Kata pemuda tinggi itu terkikik kecil, sungkan. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh melihat pemuda itu, ia jadi merasa tidak enak dengan sikapnya, "Oh_ gwenchana_."

"Duduklah dulu. Dia masih tertidur pulas, lebih baik jangan diganggu untuk saat ini." terang pemuda tinggi itu. Ia pergi menyiapkan minuman untuk Kyuhyun hanya sebuah air mineraldingin biasa dan kembali membawa minuman itu kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk disana.

"Semalam dia pingsan di _club_ karena aku tidak tahu mau menghubungi siapa. Akhirnya, aku putuskan untuk membawanya kesini." Jelas pemuda itu dan mengambil posisi duduk didepan Kyuhyun. "Aku rasa ia terkena anemia, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Sampai saat ini suhu tubuhnya belum turun-turun juga.": sambungnya.

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun merasa khawatir, "Boleh aku melihatnya?" pintanya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk setuju, dan segera berdiri untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar dan mengajak Kyuhyun masuk kedalam. Disana—diranjang itu—Kyuhyun dapat melihat sosok pemuda yang ia cintai sedang tertidur pulas. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan duduk ditepi ranjang itu. Ia menyibak helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah indah Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya, senyuman yang begitu tulus. Ia raih tangan Sungmin dan mengecup punggung tangan itu lembut. Bahagia rasanya bisa melihat wajah tenang Sungmin seperti ini.

"Tubuhnya masih hangat. Heuuh~ lebih baik aku cari obat dulu untuknya." Ucap pemuda tinggi itu karena merasa diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun, tapi _yeah_ dia bisa mengerti. Pemuda itu mengambil jaket yang ia gantung dibalik pintu kamarnya dan segera beranjak pergi.

"_Gomawo_ Zhoumi-_ya_." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus tanpa menoleh, sebelumnya saat ditelpon pemuda itu sudah memberitahu namanya pada Kyuhyun. Zhoumi—nama pemuda tinggi itu, ia menoleh dan tersenyum kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah dimana ia saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak tahu, namun kakinya terus mengayun menjauh dari rumah itu. Ia ingin bebas. Henry tak henti-hentinya memandang ke belakang memastikan ada atu tidaknya orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Dan ternyata benar dugaannya, 4 orang pria berbadan kekar keluar dri gang yang sama ari temoatnya berlari sebelumnya. Henry langsung berlari lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, padahal ia baru saja mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Berhenti kau!" teriak salah seorang pria itu. Henry tak menghiraukannya ia terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan apapun sesekali ia menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya yang tidak terlalu banyak melintas, 'Dimana ini?' Henry kebingungan dengan tempat ia sekarang berada.

Di saat persimpangan empat, Henry kebingungan mana jalan yang harus ia pilih, "Berhenti kau!" masih terus mengejar, sontak Henry menoleh saat mendengar teriakan dari pria yang masih mengejarnya itu. Henry memilih sembarangan arah jalan yang ia tempuh. Ia berlari kencang dan masih diikuti oleh ke-4 pria dibelakangnya.

Beruntung, Henry tidak salah dalam memilih jalan. Ia menemukan keramaian dimana banyak orang yang hilir-mudik semua orang berlalu-lalang membuat Henry paling tidak bisa menyelip diantara kerumunan pejalan-pejalan kaki lainnya.

Ke-4 pria yang mengejar Henry masih terus mendapati sosok Henry, sialnya mereka terjebak dalam kerumunan orang-orang membuat mereka kesulitan mencari Henry diantara banyaknya pejalan kaki yang memenuhi jalanan ini. Namun mereka tak menyerah, bisa habis mereka ditangan 'sang bos'—Choi Siwon—jika tidak berhasil membawa Henry. "Aissh! Kemana ank itu?" kesal salah satu pria itu.

Tiba-tiba salah satu yang lain dengan sigap menangkap pergerakan tubuh Henry diantara kerumunan yang lain, "Itu dia disana!" tunjuknya pada salah seorang yang sedang berlari dari kerumunan. Mereka berlari mengejar siluet yang masih dapat tertangkap mata.

Henry segera berlari saat menyadari dirinya tertangkap dikerumunan khalayak, ia sudah kehabisan akal walau ia masih bisa beraa dikerumunan namun kalau dirinya tertangkap artinya sama saja bukan. Henry memandang kanan dan kirinya menatap bangunan-bangunan, hingga ia memutuskan sembarangan untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu bangunan disana. Henry sudah terengah-engah ia sudah benar-benar tak sanggup lagi berlari. 'Sudah tidak ada jalan.' Benar, ini sudah buntu mau kemanapun Henry sudah tidak bisa, bangunan ini hanyalah supermarket biasa. Henry menoleh dan ia dapat melihat orang-orang yang mengejarnya masih mencarinya Henry segera berlari ke dalam paling tidak ia bisa masuk ke dalam labirin-labirin rak-rak supermarket ini.

Benar dugaan henry, pria-pria itu mencarinya hingga ke supermarket ini, Henry berlari pelan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Hingga ia tak melihat ada orang lain dibelakangnya. Henry menabrak _namja_ itu begitu saja. "_Mianhae_…" ucap Henry dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal tanpa melihat wajah _namja_ yang sudah ia tabrak.

"Semua berpencar!" perintah salah seorang pria pencari Henry itu. Henry kelabakan ia sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana, tamatlah riwayatnya.

Pemuda yang masih berada disamping Henry dapat melihat raut wajah gelisah Henry, dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi ia dapat melihat beberapa orang-orang yang terlihat tengah mencari seseorang dan dengan pikirannya yang pasarang ia langsung menangkap soso disampingnya ini pasti yang sedang mereka cari.

'Sepertinya ia orang baik.' Ucap pemuda itu dalam itu menepuk pundak Henry pelan, membuat Henry menoleh kearahnya dan harus mendongak menatap tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya pemuda itu, menawarkan bantuan. Henry mengernyit heran, Hei mereka baru bertemu dan pemuda ini menawarkan bantuan padanya. "Mau atau tidak mereka sudah semakin mendekat?" tanya pemuda itu, matanya masih mengawasi orang-orang yang semakin mendekat kea rah mereka, mendengar itu Henry langsung mengangguk cepat dan…

Chuuu~

Spontan pemuda itu membalik tubuh Henry hingga Henry berada ditempatnya saat ini. Pemuda itu menangkupkan wajah Henry dengan kedua tangannya. Henry kaget teramat kaget, ia berkedip pelan menerima ciuman yang masih menempel dibibirnya. 'Bisakah kau letakkan tanganmu dileherku, cepat?' Perintah pria itu berbisik pelan.

Melihat Henry yang tak ada pergerakan, pemuda itu langsung menarik tangan Henry dan meletakkannya di lehernya. Ia masih terus mengecup bibir Henry membuat tubuh Henry terpojok pada rak yang berada disudut sana, Jika diperhatikan dari kejauhan maka hanya tubuh pemuda itulah yang kelihatan, tubuh Henry tertutupi olehnya. Perlahan menerima rangsangan hangat dari pemuda itu, Henrypun terbuai, ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dibalik leher pemuda itu dan mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil yang akhirnya malah menjadi pergulatan lidah.

"Aissh! Anak muda zaman sekarang tidak tahu aturan!" umpat salah seorang pria, dan dia adalah orang yang seharusnya mengejar Henry.

"Tidak ada disini! Kita cari ditempat lain!" mereka yang telah berpencar mencari Henry akhirnya keluar dari supermarket itu.

Entah mereka tidak mendengarnya atau terlalu menikmati ciuman ini, mereka terus meneruskannya hingga salah seorang penjaga supermarket berdehem menyadarkan mereka. Mereka langsung melepas diri dan wajahnya kontan memerah malu.

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

"Eunng~" pelan-pelan sepasang mata indah itu mulai terbuka, tersadar dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang. _Yeah_, 15 jam adalah waktu yang cukup panjang bukan untuk tertidur. Pemuda manis itu berkedip pelan untuk merespon siluet tubuh yang berada disampingnya saat ini. Lama kelamaan ia bisa membuka matanya dan kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada disampingnya saat ini. Ia kaget membulatkan kedua mata indahnya. "Kk—kau?" ia terkejut, namun akhirnya ia sadar saat ini dirinya sedang berada ditempat lain. Perlahan ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya, dan tentunya dibantu oleh Kyuhyun. "Dimana aku?" tanya pemuda itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap sepasang mata indah itu, "Kau dirumah salah seorang pelayan _club_. Dia membawamu semalam saat kau pingsan." Terang Kyuhyun sembari mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin dengan lembut. Sama sekali tak ada penolakan dari Sungmin akan sikap Kyuhyun, entahlan. Entah Sungmin sadar atau tidak dengan sikap Kyuhyun padanya.

Sungmin mengernyit dan mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam, seingatnya ia hanya menangis di lantai dansa dan…, _yeah_ ia tak tahu apa-apalagi. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sungmin tanpa ragu, jujur saja ia senang saat melihat Kyuhyun berada disampingnya saat ia membuka mata, seperti dirinya sedang bermimpi saat ini, tapi yang ini bukan mimpi ini nyata. Kyuhyun memang ada disampingnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik kepala Sungmin mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan sangat lembut, kemudian membawa tubuh itu dalam dekapannya, "Karena aku tidak ingin jauh darimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku Min-_ah_. _Mianhae_.., Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin begitu erat tak rela seandainya tubuh itu pergi dari sisinya ia tak akan rela.

"Apapun itu, aku mohon Min, jangan tinggalkan aku. _Saranghae_." Kyuhyun mengecup pundak kepala Sungmin bertubi-tubi, agar Sungmin dapat merasakan betapa tulusnya rsa cinta yang ia rasakan saat ini untuknya—untuk Sungmin-nya.

Sungmin segera menarik diri, membuatnya terlepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak mengenal—"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti, Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir kemerahan Sungmin, membuat bibir indah itu tak dapat berbicara, "Buat aku mengenalmu. Buat aku tahu siapa dirimu. Jadikan aku orang yang bisa kau bagikan cerita saat kau sedang membutuhkannya Min. Aku ingin mengenalmu." Kata-kata itu tulus terucap, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak sedang bersandiwara bahkan matanya memancarkan keseriusan.

Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin mempertemukan dahi mereka satu sama lain. "_Saranghae_. _Saranghae_ Min."

"_Cheongmal saranghae_." Ucapnya terus-menerus tanpa henti, membuat aiurmata Sungmin tanpa sadar jatuh begitu saja karena haru dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tulus padanya. Belum pernah ia merasakan sikap selembut ini sebelumnya. Bulir airmata menggenang dikedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin, ia terharu sangat bahagia saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat itu lagi.

"_Saranghae_ Min."

"Hikks~ _nado_…"

Lega rasanya saat Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin mengucapkan itu, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Sungmin-_ah. _Aku mencintaimu._"_

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_T_**_o__**B**__e__**C**__ontinue_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**_Yang masih bingung kayak pernah baca FF ini_**

**_FF ini emang pernah di post sebelumnya di salah satu wordpress_**

**_Sekedar mengingatkan juga kalo ini adalah FF kolaborasi jadi ada 2 orang yang nulis FF ini, Choi Hyo joon (Nenek Choi) dan aku ^^_**

**_Okay..._**

**_Kami bertekad akan menuntaskan FF ini di sini.._**

**_Mohon bersabar ^^_**

**_Untuk pertanyaan berapa banyak chapter dalam FF ini, kami rasa kalo memangsemua masalah sudah selesai ya bakal kita akhiri FF ini ^^_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Billy Pumpkin'sLady Quint, Choi Hyo Joon**

**~Proudly present~**

**.**

**.**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, other cast.

Genre : Angst, sad, Romance, Drama, etc

Rated : **T ke M (for blood scene)**

Warning : YAOI , Typo(s), etc

**Disclaimer : **FF ini murni milik Choi hyo joon dan Billy Pumpkin'sLady Quint. Segala macam bentuk pembajakan akan dilaporkan pada pihak yang berwenang (read : Heebum #plaak)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_When your cold words reach my heart_

_In my eyes, without me knowing, wet dewdrops_

_Where they're from and how they form over and over even I don't know_

_The only thing I know is that I just really hurt_

_My formerly burning heart is slowly becoming cold_

(-**Coagulation- **Super Junior K.R.Y)

**_Dan kenangan pahit itu kembali datang membayangi_**

**_Maafkan aku tak bisa bersamamu, aku tak ingin menyeretmu masuk dalam lembah hitam duniaku_**

_Last previous,,,,_

_"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Sungmin-ah. Aku mencintaimu."_

**_The Tears of Love_**

**_*chapter 6*_**

**Buuugghhhh**

Siwon menendang kasar _namja_ yang tengah berdiri di depannya, tepat di ulu hatinya. Sontak _namja _ gagah itu pun jatuh tersungkur membentur lantai keramik ruang kerjanya.

"Dasar tidak berguna" hardiknya kasar, "percuma aku membayar kalian mahal, tapi kalian sama sekali tak becus melaksanakan perintahku" geramnya dengan nada tinggi, "apa susahnya menangkap anak kecil macam Henry, haaah?"

Ketiga _namja _yang masing-masing berpakaian jas hitam lengkap itu hanya menunduk dalam tak berani menatap iris kelam Siwon yang berkilat marah. Membela diri pun percuma, tak urung hanya pukulan keras yang mereka terima nantinya.

Siwon melangkah pelan mendekati meja kerjanya, menggebrakkan kepalan tangannya di atas meja kayu jati miliknya. Siwon mengeram marah, kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna menatap bingkai foto Henry –tawanannya- dan Sungmin, orang yang amat dicintainya. Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu sudah hilang kesabaran. Dia sudah cukup lama menunggu Sungmin menerimanya, dan sekarang dia tak bisa lagi ataukah tidak, Siwon ingin Sungmin bersamanya.

"Menejer Park" siwon membuka suaranya, "kau sudah temukan di mana Kyuhyun?" Namja paruh baya dengan setelan jas abu-abu itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Siwon menyeringai puas tanpa membalikkan badannya, menatap lekat pantulan bayangannya di jendela besar ruang kerjanya, "bawa beberapa orang yang kau perlukan. Aku ingin kau menyeret bocah tengik itu ke tempat biasa" lanjutnya tegas penuh kebencian.

Namja berambut perak itu lagi-lagi mengangguk patuh, menuruti apapun perintah Tuan yang telah diikutinya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku mau kau membawanya hidup-hidup di hadapanku" Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, "Aku ingin tahu seberapa berartinya namja tengik itu bagimu Sungmin-_ah"_ ujarnya bermonolog. Keempat anak buah Siwon pun saling bertatapan ngeri, merasakan aura kebencian yang teramat sangat dari setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Tuannya.

"Ah,, satu lagi" Siwon membalikkan badannya menatap anak buahnya yang reflek menunduk takut.

"Aku ingin kalian menemukan Henry, bagaimanapun caranya dia harus berada di sini malam ini juga" Siwon menatap ketiga anak buahnya bergantian, "Jika kalian gagal menemukannya" Siwon memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Kau yang harus menggantikan Henry berdiri di tiang gantungan." Ketiga anak buah Siwon serentak membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kalian tentu tak ingin melihat keluarga kalian menangisi mayat kalian kan?" Ujarnya sembari tersenyum licik, namja berjas hitam-hitam itu pun menggeleng bersamaan, "Karena itu kerjakan tugas kalian dengan baik, Arasseo?!" teriaknya menggelegar.

Siwon menarik nafasnya dalam, menstabilkan emosi yang semakin membuncah di ubun-ubunnya. Namja jangkung itu menelan salivanya berat sebelum menggerakkan tangan kanannya mengusir semua orang yang sejak tadi ada di adalam ruang kerjanya. Siwon melonggarkan ikat dasinya kemudian meneguk _wine'_nya kasar.

Siwon meraih pigura dengan foto Sungmin di atas meja kerjanya. Menatapnya sendu namun sarat akan kebencian dan rasa kecewa. Kedua manik mata tajam yang biasanya tegas itu perlahan basah oleh titik-titik air matanya, jatuh mengalir membasahi kedua pipi pucatnya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak suka penolakan Min-_ah,_ kau tahu bahwa aku bisa lakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkanmu. Tidak cukupkah itu untuk membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Apa aku harus membunuh bocah itu dulu baru kau mau menerimaku?"

Siwon merasakan dadanya berdenyut perih. Setiap detik memikirkan Sungmin hanya sakitlah yang selalu ia rasakan. Siwon begitu mencintai Sungmin, menginginkannya begitu besar hingga membuatnya hancur. Jika saja Sungmin mau sedikit membuka pintu hatinya, jika saja Sungmin mau sedikit mengerti dirinya, mungkin semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti sekarang.

Siwon menenggelamkan dirinya di atas kursi empuk miliknya, memeluk foto Sungmin erat di dalam dadanya, "Aku mencintaimu Sungmin-_ah._ aku sangat mencintaimu" isaknya keras layaknya seorang pesakitan yang mengharapkan keringanan. Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang mendera bathinnya. Kenapa mencintai begitu berat untuknya? Kenapa Tuhan tak pernah mau memudahkannya setiap jalannya? Jika cinta memang salah, lalu kenapa Tuhan menciptakan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam ini untuknya? Apa sengaja untuk menghukumnya?

Namja yang tengah separuh mabuk itu mulai bergumam tak jelas. Kepalanya bersandar pada meja tempatnya biasa bekerja, bekas-bekas air matanya masih jelas tampak dan belum mengering sempurna. Siwon tertidur lelap dalam kesendiriannya, tak menyadari ketika seseorang dengan perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Kedua manik kecoklatannya menatap Siwon sendu, seperti tatapan seorang ayah yang menatap anaknya sendiri. Menejer Park, namja berjas abu-abu itu kemudian menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Siwon dengan sapu tangan bersihnya.

"Tidurlah _Sangjanim,_ tidurlah dan lepaskan semua bebanmu" ujarnya lembut lalu beranjak meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terlelap.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Henry berkali-kali menengok ke belakang dengan cemas. Memastikan bahwa orang-orang yang tadi mengejarnya benar-benar sudah kehilangan jejaknya. _Namja_ _chubby_ berkulit putih itu tak ada hentinya membuang nafasnya lega, namun kemudian kembali menengok kebelakang dengan tatapan was-was, menjadi seorang pelarian memang tak pernah bisa membuatmu tenang. Bahkan ketika berada di tempat yang aman sekalipun.

Zhoumi berjalan mendekati mejanya dan Henry. Kedua tangannya membawa nampan berisikan sarapan untuknya dan juga Henry. _Namja_ jangkung itu sejenak menatap prihatin pada _namja_ belia yang tadi ditolongnya. Melihatnyabegitu cemas dan ketakutan membuat Zhoumi tak habis pikir pada orang-orang yang tadi mengejarnya. Apa alasan mereka menginginkan _namja_ imut tersebut? uangkah? Atau ada hal yang lainnya?

Henry berdehem lirih, ketika Zhoumi masih menatapnya dalam diam dan tak kunjung duduk di kursinya. Sontak Zhoumi terbangun dari lamuannnya dan menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya pada Henry.

"_Hyung_ melamun?" Henry membuka suara. Zhoumi lagi-lagi tersenyum ramah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ini makanlah. Kau pasti belum sarapan kan?" Zhoumi menyodorkan satu porsi bubur abalone pada Henry.

"_Gomawo hyung"_ ucapnya lalu menyendok buburnya dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sedikit terburu-buru hingga membuat sebagian buburnya belepotan di sekitar bibir mungilnya.

Zhoumi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polos Henry. Namja berambut merah itu meraih tissue di depannya dan bergegas membersihkan sudut bibir Henry dengan itu.

Henry sempat terperanjat kaget, ketika tiba-tiba lengan panjang Zhoumi menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Henry menatap lekat sepasang mata kecoklatan yang tengah menatap bibir Henry, tiba-tiba saja bayangan adegan ciumannya beberapa jam yang lalu memenuhi seluruh kepalanya. _Namja_ berkulit putih seputih salju itu pun sontak memerah menahan malu, reflek Henry memalingkan wajahnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok Zhoumi yang menatapnya bingung.

"_Waeyo?"_ tanya Zhoumi bingung.

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya salah tingkah, "_aniya,_ hanya tiba-tiba merasa aneh" jawabnya asal.

Zhoumi tertawa lepas, sembari mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ Henry, "kau ini lucu sekali. Hei siapa namamu? _Choneun Zhoimi imnida._"

Henry terdiam, dia sudah akan menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi, namun pikirannya berubah ketika ia teringat akan Siwon. Henry tak mau _namja_ baik hati ini ikut terlibat dalam bahaya. Cukup dia, Sungmin, dan _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu saja. Henry tak mau ada orang lain lagi yang menderita karenanya.

"_Jogiyo~"_

_"_Panggil saja aku Mochi." Zhoumi sontak terdiam, "_hyung_ boleh memanggilku Mochi" Zhoumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak paham

"Namamu aneh sekali." Ejeknya sembari menyeruput kopinya.

Henry mengehela nafasnya dalam, "Akan lebih baik jika _hyung_ tidak mengenalku" gumamnya lirih lalu melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Namja mungil itu tak berani menatap Zhoumi yang masih menatapnya penasaran. Henry takut Zhoumi akan bertanya yang lebih jauh lagi tentang dirinya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Gomawo_ atas bantuan _hyung_ hari ini. aku benar-benar sangat tertolong" Henry membungkukkan tubuhnya berterima kasih kepada _namja_ yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Zhoumi menatap Henry cemas, begitu berat membiarkan _namja_ itu lepas dari penglihatannya, "Kau yakin tidak mau tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara? Aku bisa menjagamu dari orang-orang itu" ujarnya khawatir.

Henry menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum penuh keyakinan, "_Gwaenchana hyung._ aku hanya harus mencari _hyung_ku. Setelah semuanya selesai. Aku berjanji akan mencarimu dan membalas semua jasamu"

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu. Bagaimana jika orang-orang itu kembali dan menangkapmu?" Henry seketika terdiam. Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi? Bisakah dia melawan? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon kepadanya setelah itu?

"Mochi-_ya, _Mochi-_ya"_ Zhoumi memanggil-manggil Henry.

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya, "_ne?"_

Zhoumi menatap Henry dengan cemas, "Apa kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"_Kkojima, _aku pasti akan segera menemukan _hyung_ku" ucapnya penuh semangat. Zhoumi hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan Henry berbalik terlebih dahulu dan melangkah menjauh meninggalkannya. _Namja _jangkung itu terus menatap punggung Henry sampai akhirnya menghilang dalam keramaian orang berlalu lalang.

Zhoumi berbalik arah dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menusuri trotoar. Pikirannya masih melayang pada _namja_ manis yang baru ditemuinya itu. Zhoumi tersenyum sekilas ketika membayangkan wajah lucu dan menggemaskan milik Henry, namun beberapa detik kemudian senyumnya menghilang bak ditelan bumi ketika wajah menggemaskan Henry tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat ketakutan,

"Aiish, kenapa aku membiarkannya pergi tadi?" Zhoumi berdecak kesal, ini pertama kalinya dia merasa begitu aneh. Terus memikirkan dan mencemaskan orang lain yang bahkan namanya pun ia tak tahu, itu bukan suatu perasaan yang normal, bukan? Zhoumi menggaruk kasar kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Namja jangkung itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalannya, teringat ada seseorang di rumahnya yang juga telah menunggunya, -Lee Sungmin-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Matahari terus meninggi, menyombongkan sinarnya yang begitu terik menyengat bumi. Kyuhyun masih pada tempatnya yang semula, duduk di depan ranjang Sungmin sembari terus menatapnya lekat tanpa bersuara. Sungmin mendesah pelan sembari melirik risih kearah Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu terlihat seperti tengah bersiap akan memakannya sekarang, benar-benar tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dan (sedikit) mengganggu baginya.

"Kau" Sungmin membuka suaranya, "Kenapa terus menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya masih dengan suara paraunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul sembari membelai pucuk kepala Sungmin sayang, "Aku hanya merasa kau sangat indah, Ming. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa kau telah menjadi milikku seutuhnya"

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya imut, "Jadi kau menganggapku hanya bercanda?" ujarnya pura-pura sebal.

Namja jangkung itu pun sontak gelagapan, "aiishh, bukan begitu. Aku hanya sulit percaya. Kau terlalu sempurna untukku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu, apa aku bisa membahagiakanmu"

Sungmin terdiam sesaat, kepalanya menunduk dalam seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun menatap cemas wajah kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba berubah muram, "Apa aku menyinggungmu Ming?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "_aniya,_ aku hanya merasa tak pantas. Itu saja" Ujarnya lirih.

Kyuhyun menarik pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin, membimbingnya untuk bersandar pada dada bidangnya, "Kau sangat pantas, Ming, kau sangat pantas. Aku mencintaimu dan hatiku telah memilihmu, jangan pernah meragukan hatimu, Karena aku pun tak pernah meragukan pilihan hatiku"

Sungmin tersenyum dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ mungil itu semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dalam dada jantan Kyuhyun, menyesap aroma mint yang membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman berada di sana. Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, balik membalas pelukan Kyuhyun agar semakin erat mendekapnya.

"Aku tak pernah meragukan pilihan hatiku Kyu, hanya saja mungkin kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dibanding aku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kau yang terbaik untukku. titik"

"Aku seorang pelacur, kau ingat? Aku pernah menjual tubuhku ini pada puluhan _yeoja_ diluar sana"

"Apa kau pernah melakukannya dengan _namja?"_

Sungmin terdiam dan menggeleng lemah, "Kau yang pertama"

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas, "_See?_ Apa lagi yang harus aku ragukan? Kau milikku. Mulai detik ini dan sampai kapanpun" klaim Kyuhyun _possessive_

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap lekat _namja_ tampan yang ada di depannya, perlahan Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Kyuhyun, menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya mengajak Kyuhyun sedikit bermain dengannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai licik, kemudian melahap penuh bibir M Sungmin. mengulumnya kasar sembali menyesap salivanya hingga membuat Sungmin kesulitan bernafas_._

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, Kyuhyun buru-buru melepas ciumannya ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Sungmin-_ah,_ _namja_ semalam. Apa kau mengenalnya? Siapa dia?" Sungmin terdiam sesaat tak berani bicara, _namja_ manis itu semakin erat mencengekeram Kyuhyun, begitu ragu untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Jika kau tak mau bicara tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti~"

"Dia temanku. Dulu" Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan, "Dia Dewa penolongku. Orang yang membantu keluargaku ketika kami dalam masa sulit, setidaknya itu sebelum aku tahu orang seperti apa dia sebenarnya."

"Dia melukaimu?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Dia mencintaiku"

"Dia mencintaiku lebih dari apapun. Tapi cinta itu mengubahnya menjadi orang yang egois dan kejam. Dia menculik adikku, dia bahkan meniduri adikku hanya karena cemburu melihatku bersama dengan sahabatku. Dia memaksaku menikah dengannya, atau terpaksa menjual adikku untuk membayar hutang kami. Aku menjual tubuhku agar bisa menebus adikku. Aku melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan adikku" Sungmin tak bisa menahan isakannya.

Kyuhyun terperangah mendengarkan kisah Sungmin. _namja_ tampan itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sungmin, mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin yang terus mengeluarkan isakan-isakan kecil. Kyuhyun menghapus bekas-bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sungmin, hatinya terasa begitu sakit ketika melihat mata indah itu tengah basah oleh air matanya.

"Bertahun-tahun dia memisahkanku dari adikku." Sungmin melanjutkan ceritanya, "Kabar terakhir yang kudengar dia membawa adikku ke luar negeri. Tetapi semalam, entah kenapa pria itu datang dan berjanji akan mempertemukanku dengan adikku" Sungmin menangis semakin keras. Terlalu menyakitkan ketika menceritakan kembali tentang masalah pribadinya. Selama ini Sungmin tak pernah membagi ceritanya dengan siapapun.

"Apa kau mau aku mencari tahu tentang keberadaan adikmu?"

Sungmin mendongak, menatap keseriusan yang terpancar dari iris kelam Kyuhyun, "Kau mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu. Itu bukan perkara sulit bagiku"

"Tapi Siwon adalah orang yang berbahaya, aku tidak ingin kau terluka"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar kekhawatiran Sungmin, "Kau mencemaskanku, _eoh?"_

Sungmin mengangguk ragu.

"Percayalah aku bukan orang yang sulit untuk dikalahkan. Kau lihat kan kemarin aku berhasil merebutmu dari orang itu?"

"Tapi Kyu~"

"Ssssttt.. jangan cemaskan aku. Lebih baik perhatikan kesehatanmu" ujarnya sembari mengusap kasar pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"_Gurae,_ sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. nanti aku kembali ke sini lagi untuk menjemputmu. Mulai malam ini kau akan tinggal bersamaku. aku tidak mau kau tidur di tempat yang sama dengan _namja_ lain" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelam matanya menggoda, _namja_ jangkung itu pun segera beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin setelah mendaratkan ciuman singkatnya di bibir M Sungmin.

"Aku pergi, Ming. _Saranghae"_ ucapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Sungmin menatap nanar pintu kamar yang telah tertutup itu, entah kenapa perasaannya berubah cemas ketika Kyuhyun tak lagi ada di depannya. rasanya seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga begitu saja. Terasa hampa dan menyedihkan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Dddrrttt,,drrrettt**

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dia baru saja sampai di tempat parkir perusahaannya, dia merogoh saku celananya untuk mendapatkan ponselnya. Namja _stoic_ itu menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat nomer yang tak dikenal tengah menghubunginya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan _speaker_ ponselnya di depan daun telinganya, mencari tahu siapakah orang asing yang tengah mengubunginya.

"_yoboseyo?"_ sapanya penasaran

**"_Apa kabar Cho Kyuhyun?"_** suara berat itu mulai terdengar sampai ke telinga Kyuhyun, suara yang sama seperti suara _namja_ yang semalam tengah bersama dengan Sungminnya.

Kyuhyun memicingkan kedua matanya geram, "Apa maumu Siwon-_ssi?"_ tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik. Siwon terkekeh puas mendengar Kyuhyun telah mengenalinya. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu berbasa-basi dan membuang waktunya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"**_Menyelesaikan semua urusanku denganmu, Kyuhyun-ah"_**

"Sayang sekali aku tak punya urusan denganmu"

"**_Tentu saja kau punya" _**Siwon mengambil jeda pada kalimatnya, **_"jika kau masih ingin melihat Sungmin sampai besok"_**

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Apa maksdumu?" tanyanya sedikit cemas, nampaknya seorang Choi Siwon benar-benar telah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

" **_Kau akan segera tahu Kyuhyun-ah, sekarang ikutlah dengan orang-orangku,_ _dia akan membawamu menemuiku dan tentu saja Sungminmu"_**

Kyuhyun menatap 3 orang _namja_ yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Kyuhyun memundurkan beberapa langkahnya kebelakang sebelum kemudian berbalik membelakangi mereka, namun langkahnya terpaksa terhenti seketika, ketika pria berjas hitam lainnya muncul dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan, namun lagi-lagi pria berjas hitam muncul dari sana. Ada sekitar 12 orang yang kini tengah mengepungnya, Kyuhyun menelan berat salivanya, merasa terjepit dalam situasi yang tak mungkin bisa dimenangkannya.

"Baik. Aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi jangan~ Ahhh~" Kyuhyun merasakan pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi kabur. Kepalanya terasa ringan setelah salah satu dari 12 namja berjas hitam itu memukul tengkuknya. Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan di atas trotoar. Ke-12 namja itu pun segera membawa tubuh Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil van hitam yang telah menunggu mereka.

"Kami sudah mendapatkannya boss!"

"**_Bagus! Bawa dia kemari. Ah, sebelum itu. aku ingin kalian memberinya sedikit pelajaran, tapi jangan sampai membunuhnya. Jika ada yang harus membunuhnya maka orang itu adalah aku. Arasseo?"_** Siwon menyeringai puas. Rencananya hampir mendekati sempurna. Semuanya pasti akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Henry menatap puas ponsel yang baru saja dibelinya. Untung saja dia berpikir cepat dengan membawa kabur kartu ATMSiwon, setidaknya itu sangat bermanfaat baginya. Henry menekan digit-digit angka pada layar _touch screen_nya, menekan nomer ponsel Sungmin yang berhasil didapatakannya dari ponsel Siwon. Namja mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas menunggu panggilannya tersambung. Begitu gugup mengingat ia sudah begitu lama tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan kakaknya.

"_Yoboseyo"_ Henry membulatkan matanya senang, suara itu adalah suara milik kakak laki-lakinya. Henry hampir saja menangis karena terharu, baru kali ini dia merasakan indahnya sebuah kebebasan.

"_Yoboseyo?"_ suara lembut itu kembali menyapanya, Henry membuka mulutnya perlahan mencoba berbicara.

"_Hyung!"_ sapanya pada akhirnya.

Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya, "Henry?" gumamnya hampir tak percaya, "Henry?"

Henry tak bisa menahan tangsinya, Namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk cepat, lupa jika orang diseberang sana tidak bisa melihatnya, Henry terlalu senang, karena selama apa pun, kakaknya tidak pernah melupakannya, "_Hyung, _aku aa~"

Sungmin terlonjak histeris mendengar Henry tiba-tiba berteriak, "Henry-_ya,_ Henry-_ya?"_ Sungmin terus berteriak memanggil Henry, namun _namja_ itu tak kunjung menjawab. Sungmin jatuh terduduk ketika nada terputus terdengar menggantikan suara Henry. Sungmin menangis keras ketika harapannya untuk semakin dekat dengan Henry tiba-tiba saja lenyap tak berbekas. Sungmin memeluk ponselnya erat, seakan itu adalah adik yang amat dirindukannya.

**Dddrrttt ddrrttttt**

Sungmin segera menerima panggilan yang masuk di ponselnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan kepada adikku?" tuntut Sungmin _to the point_. Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu hanya tersenyum licik sembari mencengkeram erat tubuh mungil Henry yang terus meronta.

"Bagaimana jika kau sendiri yang mencari tahu _Hyung?_ datanglah ke tempatku. Bukan kah kau ingin bertemu dengan Henry atau mungkin kau mau bertemu dengan kekasihmu?"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya geram, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun? dia tak tahu apa-apa. Masalah ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun."

"Tentu saja ada _Hyung!_" Siwon mengeraskan suaranya, "Dia telah dengan berani merebutmu dariku. Kau milikku _hyung, _ selamanya kau hanya milikku"

"_In your dream Choi Siwon._ Aku tak pernah sekalipun menjadi milikmu tidak di masa lalu ataupun di masa sekarang."

Siwon menggeram marah penuh kebencian, "_gurae,_ kita lihat saja nanti. Kau atau aku yang akan menyerah. Datanglah ke tempatku sendirian. Atau aku akan mengirimkan anggota tubuh mereka satu persatu"

"Kau tak akan berani Choi Siwon"

"Tentu saja aku berani _hyung!_ Jangan sampai aku benar-benar mengirimkannya kepadamu"

Sungmin benar-benar telah berada di ujung batas kesabarannya, Siwon telah melewati batas toleransinya, "Baiklah. Terserah padamu. Di mana aku harus menemuimu?"

Siwon menyeringai licik penuh kemenangan, "Aku akan mengirim pesan kepadamu dan ingat. Aku mau kau datang sendiri. Akan sangat merepotkan jika kau mengajak orang lain bersamamu. Kau mengerti maksudku kan _hyung?"_

"Aku mengerti" putus Sungmin kemudian mematikan sambungan merasakan lelehan air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya. Menyesalkan kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang terlibat. Menyesalkan keputusannya membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dunia hitam kehidupannya. Dia yang telah membuat nyawa orang-orang yang dicintainya menderita, maka harus dia yang menyelamatkan mereka, setidaknya itu bisa meringankan rasa bersalahnya kepada mereka.

Sungmin sudah akan keluar dari pintu rumah Zhoumi ketika namja jangkung itu sampai di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya sedikit cemas. Siapa yang tak cemas jika melihat kondisi Sungmin yang begitu pucat, ditambah dengan penampilannya yang bisa dibilang sangat berantakan.

"Menyelamatkan adikku, menyelamatkan orang yang seharusnya aku lindungi"

Zhoumi mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Sungmin hanya menangis dalam diam, "Henry-_ya, nae Mochi.. _maafkan _hyung,_ maaf membuatmu menderita terlalu lama"

Zhoumi membulatkan matanya tak percaya, baru saja Sungmin menyebut _Mochi_, nama yang sama dengan nama pemuda yang tadi ditemuinya.

"Sungmin-_ah,_ bisa kau jelaskan siapa _Mochi?_ Apa dia adikmu?

Sungmin terisak pelan_"Nde,_ Mochi adalah nama kesayanganku untuknya. dia adalah adikku Henry Lee"

Zhoumi mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri, "Bagaiamana aku bisa begitu bodoh? Kau mencari Mochi dan Mochi juga mencarimu. Aku telah bertemu dengan kalian berdua tapi aku malah membuatnya semakin parah, aaiishh aku benar-benar bodoh"

"Kau bilang kau bertemu Mochi? Di mana? Kapan? Bagaiamana keadaannya?" Zhoumi menceritakan semua kejadian pertemuannya dengan Henry pada Sungmin, termasuk ketika Henry dikejar begitu banyak pria berjas hitam yang berwajah garang, minus adegan ciumannya tentu saja.

"Sekarang dia telah tertangkap Zhoumi-_ya"_

Zhoumi melebarkan kedua matanya, "_Mworago?"_

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya sekarang. Siwon harus segera dihentikan"

"Aku ikut denganmu"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya,"kau tak bisa ikut. Kau tetap di sini. Jika aku belum kembali selama 24 jam, kau segera hubungi polisi. Jika Henry telah bebas. Aku ingin kau menjaganya untukku"

Zhoumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, "apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Zhoumi. Namja mungil itu membulatkan tekadnya untuk menghadapi Siwon. Dia ataukah monster itu yang akan hancur. Hanya waktu yang nantinya akan menunjukkan. Yang jelas, Sungmin tidak akan pernah mau menyerah atas Siwon, dia akan terus melawan dan menyeamatkan 2 orang yang amat dicintainya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ruangan gelap itu terasa pengap dan panas. Kyuhyun masih tergolek lemah dengan tubuhnya yang tengah terikat. Henry merangkak mendekat dan menendang-nendang pelan kaki panjang Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung!, Hyung! _kau bisa mendengarku?"

Kyuhyun menerjapkan kedua matanya berat. Tak ada cahaya terang yang bisa masuk ke dalam matanya. hanya _Siulet_ tak jelas yang terekam di dalam memori otaknya, "di mana ini?" tanya dengan suara paraunya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya sangat jauh dari keramaian. Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun mengggelengkan kepalanya sedikit keras untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri di bagian tengkuknya, namja jangkung itu mencoba mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya, seketika itu dia memberontak ketika menyadari keadaan tubuhnya yang terikat kuat.

"Berengsek, Choi Siwon, keluar kau! hadapi aku berengsek!"

"Sstttt pelankan suaramu. Menghadapinya dengan kepala panas tak akan membuatmu menang."

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya menatap namja imut yang begitu mirip dengan kekasihnya, "Ah,, kau pasti Henry kan?" tanyanya memastikan

"_Ne,_ dan kau pasti Cho Kyuhyun"

"Bagaiamana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang adalah bagiamana kita~"

**Kriieeetttttt**

Bias cahaya menyilaukan masuk menerobos celah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya mencari fokus untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Kyuhyun mengenal jejak tegap yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Choi Siwon" desisnya meremehkan

Siwon melangkah mendekat tepat di depan Kyuhyun. namja jangkung itu menjambak keras rambut Kyuhyun agar mendongak menatapnya, "Selamat datang Cho Kyuhyun" seringainya licik penuh kemenangan.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam iris kelam Siwon, namja _stoic_ itu balas menyeringai tanpa rasa takut, "Aku sudah tahu kau akan melakukan ini"

Siwon melepaskan rambut Kyuhyun dengan kasar, membuat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

**Buuagghhhhh**

Siwon menendang Kyuhyun tepat di rahangnya, membuat Namja jangkung tersebut terlempar jauh di atas lantai. Cairan pekat itu mulai menggenangi seluruh rongga mulut Kyuhyun, Namja jangkung itu meludahkan darahnya kemudian berusaha bangkit kembali walau dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat.

"Kau cukup tangguh juga rupanya"

**Buuugghhhh**

**Buughhhhhh**

Siwon kembali melepaskan pukulannya tepat di dada Kyuhyun dan juga perutnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memuntahkan darahnya dari dalam mulutnya, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang pandai berkelahi, menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi seperti itu tentu saja mebuat fisiknya seketika melemah, namun Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Namja jangkung itu mencoba bangkit kemudian menatap Siwon meremehkan.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau punya Choi Siwon? Cih, sangat mengecewakan" ejeknya dengan suara terbata.

"_Mwo?_ Dasar bocah sombong. Kau minta dihajar heh?"

"Sudah _Hyung_ aku mohon hentikan, dia bisa mati"

"DIAM KAU HENRY!"

**PlAAAK**

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya melihat Siwon tak segan menampar Henry hingga terhempas membentur lantai. Tanpa bicara Kyuhyun bangkit dan membenturkan tubuh kurusnya dengan keras di tubuh Siwon

**Bruaaakkk**

Kedua _namja_ itu jatuh berguling di atas lantai. Siwon yang bisa bergerak bebas reflek menendang Kyuhyun yang menindih tubuhnya. Kyuhyun sekali lagi harus menahan sakit lantaran tubuhnya membentur lantai keras di bawahnya. Siwon telah kehilangan kesabarannya. Namja kekar itu menarik pistol dan mengarahkannya di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam moncong pistol yang mengarah tepat di kepalanya. Siwon menyeringai puas melihat Kyuhyun tak bisa berkutik di depannya, dengan gerakan pelan Siwon menarik pelatuk pistolnya hingga menimbulkan suara klik pelan. Namja hilang akal itu tertawa puas melihat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun yang menegang cemas.

Siwon begitu ingin mendengarkan suara peluru yang meletus dan mengenai kepala Kyuhyun. Namja jangkung itu tak bisa menahan nafsu setannya untuk menghabisi nyawa Kyuhyun sekarang juga. Kyuhyun menutup matanya pasrah, berharap Tuhan masih mau memberinya kesempatan hidup. Dia masih ingin menyelamatkan Sungmin dan Henry dari namja psikopat itu. Siwon menekankan jarinya di atas pelatuk pistolnya, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai suara tembakan itu terdengar menggema di telinganya.

**Braaaak**

Pintu ruangan gelap tersebut terbuka lebar membiarkan silau cahaya sang surya masuk dan menembusnya.

"HENTIKAN SIWON-_AH._ BUKAN MEREKA YANG KAU INGINKAN. TAPI AKU"

**TBC**

**_Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang masih mau menunggu kelanjutan FF ini ^^_**

**_Terima kasih untuk dukungannya ^^_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Billy Pumpkin'sLady Quint, Choi Hyo Joon**

**~Proudly present~**

**.**

**.**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, other cast.

Genre : Angst, sad, Romance, Drama, etc

Rated : **T**

Warning : YAOI / BL,Crime, Blood scene

**Disclaimer : **FF ini murni milik Choi hyo joon dan Billy Pumpkin'sLady Quint. Segala macam bentuk pembajakan akan dilaporkan pada pihak yang berwenang (read : Heebum #plaak)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_When your cold words reach my heart_

_In my eyes, without me knowing, wet dewdrops_

_Where they're from and how they form over and over even I don't know_

_The only thing I know is that I just really hurt_

_My formerly burning heart is slowly becoming cold_

(-**Coagulation- **Super Junior K.R.Y)

~**The Tears of Love~**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap tajam moncong pistol yang mengarah tepat di kepalanya. Siwon menyeringai puas melihat Kyuhyun tak bisa berkutik di depannya, dengan gerakan pelan Siwon menarik pelatuk pistolnya hingga menimbulkan suara klik pelan. Namja hilang akal itu tertawa puas melihat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun yang menegang cemas.

Siwon begitu ingin mendengarkan suara peluru yang meletus dan mengenai kepala Kyuhyun. Namja jangkung itu tak bisa menahan nafsu setannya untuk menghabisi nyawa Kyuhyun sekarang juga. Kyuhyun menutup matanya pasrah, berharap Tuhan masih mau memberinya kesempatan hidup. Dia masih ingin menyelamatkan Sungmin dan Henry dari namja psikopat itu. Siwon menekankan jarinya di ujung pelatuk pistolnya, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai suara tembakan itu terdengar menggema di telinganya.

**Braaaak**

Pintu ruangan gelap tersebut terbuka lebar membiarkan silau cahaya sang surya masuk dan menembusnya.

"HENTIKAN SIWON! BUKAN MEREKA YANG KAU INGINKAN. TAPI AKU!"

Seketika ketiga orang yang berada di dalam gudang menoleh ke arah suara lantang. Adanya celah, tak disiakan oleh Kyuhyun, ia melirik melalui ekor matanya dan melihat Siwon yang tampak berbinar dengan kehadiran Sungmin di dalam sana. Kyuhyun segera menarik pistol yang berada di dahinya untuk membuangnya segera, tapi ternyata Siwon memegang erat gagang pistol itu dengan sangat baik.

Siwon langsung menoleh kaget, ia mencoba menarik kembali dan bersiap mengarahkan ujung pistol itu pada Kyuhyun¾tepat di dahi pemuda itu. Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga menarik pistol itu agar tidak mengarah padanya. Mereka saling mengeluarkan kekuatan untuk mempertahankan bidikan pistol agar menjauh dari tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

Henry melongo, ia mundur secara perlahan, merengsek hingga menabrak tembok gudang yang sudah berlumut. Henry ketakutan, ujung pistol itu bergerak tak menentu arah, dan kedua orang itu sama-sama tak mau kalah.

"HENTIKAN!" Sungmin berteriak histeris. Rasa takut yang ia rasakan kini membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sungmin berniat mendekat, dan memisahkan kedua _namja_ yang sedang bergulat dengan wajah yang sama merahnya¾kerena terlalu banyaknya mengeluarkan tenaga, namun Sungmin urung mendekati mereka, karena dilihat dari situasi saat ini, sangat membahayakan jika ia datang dan mencoba melerai. Bisa-bisa pistol itu akan mengenai salah satu diantara mereka atau¾bahkan dirinya.

"HENTIKAAANN!" Sungmin berteriak kalap, sebulir bening air mata yang tidak seharusnya jatuh kini benar-benar telah membasahi kedua pipinya, ia tak sanggup membayangkan jika peluru pistol itu akan masuk ke dalam tubuh salah satu di antara kedua pemuda tampan itu.

"HENTIKAN KATAKU!"

Kedua pemuda keras kepala itu tak mengindahkan teriakan Sungmin, bahkan mereka terlihat seperti orang tuli dan buta, tak dapat melihat rasa takut orang-orang yang ada disekeliling mereka kini. Henry dan Sungmin saling berpandangan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut mereka namun semuanya sia-sia.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya pelan, berusaha menguatkan hati dan pikirannya._ Namja _manis itu bergerak perlahan sebelum kemudian berlari berusaha untuk menyudahi perebutan konyol antara Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun.

'DOR!'

"_ANDWEEEEE_!" suara teriakan itu menggema di dalam gudang yang sunyi itu. Henry dan Sungmin sama-sama melebarkan kedua matanya. Tubuh mereka gemetar seiring dengan robohnya salah satu pemuda yang terlibat dalam perkelahian tersebut. Darah merembes keluar melalui kemeja putihnya, sebelum kemudian pemuda itu ambruk dengan tubuh memucat seolah tanpa nyawa.

**OoOoOoO**

Pria tua yang nampak duduk tegas di meja kerjanya terlihat sangat fokus membaca setumpuk dokumen yang tersusun di mejanya. Bahkan secangkir kopi hangat yang sudah disajikan tadi pagi oleh _office boy_ sudah dingin seperti air mineral biasa. Matanya terus melirik dokumen yang ada disamping kanan, berpindah melirik dokuemn yang ada disamping kirinya. Mungkin jika kedua bola matanya bisa menjerit, mereka akan berkata pada pria tua it bahwa mereka lelah.

Di sudut ruangannya, di sana sudah ada sekretaris yang siap membantunya, tak jauh berbeda dengannya, sang sekretaris juga tak kalah sibuknya dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk itu.

Tiba-tiba di meja sang sekretaris cantik itu, teleponnya berdering nyaring. Ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"…"

Entah bentuk percakapan seperti apa yang ia dengar saat ini, hanya saja raut wajahnya berubah drastis, tidak secantik tadi, wajahnya terlihat tengah terkejut. "_MWO_?" sang sekretaris tidak sadar bahwa suaranya sudah membuyarkan pikiran sang direktur.

Sang sekretaris menutup teleponnya dengan tangan yang bergetar ketakutan. Terang saja, sikapnya itu membuat pria tua itu bingung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang direktur, tegas.

Sang sekretaris nampak kebingungan mengungkapkannya terlihat dari gerak tangannya yang saling mencengkram gelisah satu sama lain. "Putra anda, tuan. Putra anda¾"

"Ada apa dengan putraku? Katakan!"

**OoOoOoO**

Banyaknya pria berpakaian seragam

Changmin berdiri mondar-mandir kebingungan dari tadi. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Ia sibuk mengurut dahi sembari berkacak pinggang sedari tadi. Sedangkan Zhoumi, ia terus menenangkan Henry yang tergugu dipelukannya. Henry terlalu shock menerima semua ini.

Saat sosok Sungmin keluar, seketika mereka bertiga kompak berdiri dan menghampirinya dengan tergesa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Changmin semakin panik.

Sungmin menatap bergilir ketiga orang yang berdiri di depannya. Ia menggeleng lemah, "Ini semua salahku! Ini semua salahku! Salahku…"

Henry langsung mendekap tubuh hyung tercintanya itu dan ikut menangis haru melihatnya. "Bukan hyung… ini semua bukan salahmu…" Henry terus mengelus pundak Sungmin. Hatinya sakit jika melihat kakaknya –Lee Sungmin- menangis.

Diantara keempat pemuda itu, Changminlah yang paling khawatir. "Berita ini pasti sudah sampai ke telinga Tuan Cho." Katanya dengan nada lemah. Sungmin bisa mendengarnya, tapi ia bisa apa?

Semua ini karenanya.

_Andai Kyuhyun tidak mengenalku._

_Andai Kyuhyun tidak melakukan semua ini karenaku._

_Andai Kyuhyun tidak pernah hadir._

Sungmin hanya bisa berandai-andai, semua itu memang tidak mungkin berputar kembali dan membalikan kondisi semula menjadi stabil. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, menatap barisan lantai pucat yang ada di bawahnya. '_apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun sekarang?'_

.

.

.

Disana—di dalam ruang penyidik, nama Kyuhyun sudah tercantum sebagai tersangka atas kasus yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut paut dengannya. Tapi… pistol itu sudah menjadi barang bukti kuat adanya sidik jari Kyuhyun. Walau Sungmin menjerit dan berkata bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bersalah, tapi apa dayanya? Kyuhyun tetap divonis sebagai tersangka utama.

Ditambah satu hal terpenting. Kuasa Siwon yang mutlak. Siwon yang mampu mengendalikan hukum dalam genggaman tangannya. Dan semua itu jelas semakin memberatkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak dapat berkutik lagi saat kuasa hukum Siwon sudah mengajukan tuntutan dengan hukuman yang berat untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merunduk. Ia sendiri sekarang. Tanpa siapapun yang menemani, di dalam ruang sel kecil yang dingin. Kyuhyun bersandar pada jeruji besi yang menghalanginya untuk keluar. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan kondisinya yang kumul dan kusam dengan bau anyir darah yang masih menempel di bajunya.

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam—setelah ia dibawa ke dalam tahanan, Kyuhyun terus merunduk dan menekuk lututnya.

Kyuhyun merasa gamang dengan semua kejadian ini. sama sekali seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Dalam hitungan seperkian detik, jalan hidupnya sudah berubah sedahsyat ini. Sekarang ia harus meringkuk dalam tahanan. Kyuhyun tersentak, saat ada jemari yang mengelus surai kecokelatan miliknya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah sendu kekasihnya. Menatapnya dengan sepasang mata berbinar, sedih.

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum tulus. Wajah Sungmin benar-benar membuat rasa risau dihatinya hilang seketika, tapi melihat airmata diwajah itu, hatinya kembali terluka.

"_Gwenchana_, Min." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengecupnya. Kyuhyun seperti dihadiahi sinar matahari di hadapannya, pemuda manis ini benar-benar mengubah dunianya, ia selalu merasa nyaman saat berada bersama Sungmin. Siapapun yang mencoba membuat kekasihnya itu menangis, Kyuhyun berjanji dalam hatinya akan melenyapkan kesedihan itu.

Yang Kyuhyun sesalkan bukanlah karena Siwon yang sekarang sedang koma karena peluru nyasar yang mengenai dadanya, tapi ini lebih karena rasa khawatirnya meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri, sedangkan dia―Kyuhyun yakin dirinya akan terkena masalah hukum yang pelik dan panjang, mengingat keluarga Choi Siwon merupakan orang yang cukup berpengaruh di Korea.

Sungmin menangis dan merunduk, ia menyesali kejadian ini. bukan Kyuhyun yang seharusnya berada dibalik jeruji itu, seharusnya Siwon. Pemuda itu yang selama ini jahat padanya! Itu pikirnya. Sungmin menyesali karena dirinya Kyuhyun masuk dalam masalahnya yang tidak berujung ini.

"Hei…" Kyuhyun terluka, saat mendengar Sungmin menangis terisak, ia raih kepala cantik itu dan menyandarkannya di jeruji besi. Kyuhyun ingin mendekap tubuh itu, hanya saja terhalang oleh penyekat besi dingin itu. tubuh Sungmin yang belum pulih sepenuhnya, malah akan semakin sakit memikirkan semua ini, Kyuhyun mencemaskan itu.

"Ssst…, _gwenchana chagiya_~"

**OoOoOoO**

Masalah ini akan menjadi masalah besar nantinya, Changmin yakin itu. Ia juga merasa bingung bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masalah ini, tidak bisa dipungkiri tentang kehebatan Siwon dan kekuatan hukum seperti apapun pasti tunduk di bawah kuasa Siwon, Changmin sudah bisa menebak semua itu.

Changmin sedang duduk sendiri di lorong tahanan. Zhoumi sudah membawa Henry beristirahat di rumahnya, kondisi Henry sungguh mengenaskan, tubuhnya terus gemetaran dan keringat dingin terus keluar, untuk sekedar menenangkannya Changmin tadi yang menyarankan agar Henry beristirahat.

Changmin terus-menerus mengusap kedua tangannya secara bersamaan, meniupnya berulang-ulang dengan gelisah, matanya tak lepas memandang pintu masuk, ia yakin sebentar lagi akan ada seseorang yang datang. Ia menunggu dengan rasa gemetar di hatinya, apa yang harus ia jelaskan nantinya pada orang itu?

Persis dengan apa yang diperkirakannya, orang yang dia tunggu telah masuk dengan dua orang pria yang berada di belakangnya. Changmin langsung berdiri dan menunduk, member hormat kepada orang itu.

"Dimana dia?" suara tegas itu bertanya dengan nada datar membuat Changmin semakin merasa sungkan.

Changmin menjawab dengan tergagap, "Dd―di…tahanan, Tuan Cho."

Dan tanpa basa-basi pria paruh baya itu langsung berjalan masuk ke ruang tahanan. Changmin kelabakan, ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya.

"_Hwijangnim_, ini tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan. Kyuhyun tidak bersalah, dia hanya…"

Langkah pria itu terhenti, "Diam kau, Shim Changmin!" bentaknya tanpa menoleh pada Changmin, "Kau tahu! Masalah apa yang sudah kalian timbulkan sekarang ini?" Tuan Cho menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Kalian sudah melemparkan boomerang ke tempat yang salah. Dan semua itu pasti akan melibatkan aku di dalamnya! Nama baik keluarga Cho dipertaruhkan! Kau tahu itu!" suara Tuan Cho semakin tinggi hampir menulikan telinga Changmin. Changmin tidak bisa bicara apapun, Tuan Cho sudah sangat emosi sakarang.

Tuan Cho berjalan dengan wajah yang kentara emosinya, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong ini. _Namja_ paruh baya itu langsung dihadapkan dengan pemandangan dimana banyaknya pihak berwajib dan orang-orang yang bermasalah di dalamnya.

Mata sipit Tuan Cho langsung tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang berpelukan namun dipisahkan oleh sekat jeruji besi. Walaupun dia sangat jarang bertemu dengan putranya, tapi bagaimanapun juga Tuan Cho bisa mengenal dengan baik _gesture_ putranya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun langsung mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sontak Kyuhyun langsung berdiri ketika kamera matanya menangkap sosok ayahnya telah berdiri di depannya. Sungmin ikut mendongak kemudian segera menghapus air matanya.

"_Appa_.." Kyuhyun tahu Ayahnya akan datang, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun yang sedikit bergetar Sungmin ikut merasa tidak nyaman, ia membungkuk memberi hormat kepada pria paruh baya tersebut.

Di balik Kaca mata hitamnya, Tuan Cho memandang sinis ke arah Kyuhyun dan setelah salah seorang _bodyguard_nya berbicara pada pihak berwajib, pintu tahanan Kyuhyun segera di buka―untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya.

Kyuhyun cemas, dengan langkah ragu ia pelan-pelan berjalan ke luar tahanan dan berdiri dihadapan ayahnya yang menatapnya garang.

'PLAKKK!'

Sungmin tercengang melihatnya, mata indah basahnya langsung terbelalak sempurna. tamparan telak itu dijatuhkan Tuan Cho tepat di pipi tirus Kyuhyun, dan pasti meninggalkan jejak kelima jarinya disana, mengingat kerasnya suara yang terdengar oleh kedua telinganya.

"Kk―kau!" Tuan Cho geram, ia menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Jangan!" Sungmin menghalau, ia berdiri di depan Kyuhyun.

Tuan Cho mengernyitkan dahinya dan langsung melepas kacamatanya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan geram.

"Ini salahku, Ini semua salahku. Kumohon jangan sakiti, Kyuhyun."

"Diam, Min! Tidak _Appa _aku yang salah! Pukul dan hajar aku yang tidak berguna ini. ini semua salahku." Kyuhyun menyangkal.

"_Animida._ Ini semua karena Kyuhyun yang ingin melindungiku. Ini sama sekali bukan salah Kyuhyun."

"Aku bilang diam, Min!"

"Tidak ini salahku, Kyu!"

"Sungmin-_ah_!"

"DIAM KALIAN!" Tuan Cho kalap, ia melotot dengan mata tuanya. "Kalian ingin mempermainkan aku, hah! Dan kau! Aku tidak peduli siapapun kau! Kalau kau memang teman yang menjadikan pengaruh buruk untuk anakku! Jangan pernah kau dekati dia lagi!" Tuan Cho menudingkan telunjuknya ke wajah Sungmin. Ia hampir ingin menampar wajah Sungmin.

"_Appa_! Jangan sakiti dia! Dia kekasihku!"

Tuan Cho terdiam, ia berhenti tepat di saat tangannya hampir mencapai wajah Sungmin. wajahnya yang keriput seketika memucat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun tak kalah kaget dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun, bibirnya menggigil gelisah, demi Tuhan! Ini situasi yang paling menyulitkan dalam hidupnya.

Tuan Cho menatap tajam putranya tanpa berkata-kata.

"Aku mencintainya, _appa_! Jangan lukai dia." Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak gentar menghadapi Ayahnya, ia begitu teguh memegang prinsipnya untuk selalu menjaga Sungmin yang ia cintai.

Tuan Cho menggeram, deru nafasnya tak beraturan karena menahan amarah yang memuncak hingga menyentuh ubun-ubunnya.

"Kau! ANAK KURANG AJAR KAU CHO KYUHYUN!"

'Bugh!' 'Bugh!' 'Bugh!' 'Bugh!'

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!"

"TIDAK TAHU DIRI KAU!"

"KAU MEMPERMALUKAN KELUARGAMU!" Tuan Cho menghajar Kyuhyun tanpa henti, memberi pukulan membabi-buta ke seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengelak, ia merunduk sekedar melindungi wajahnya dari pukulan itu, ia pasrah saat Tuan Cho―Ayahnya sendiri―menghadiahinya dengan pukulan setelah sekian lama mereka tidak saling bertemu.

Changmin mencoba melerai, "_Hwijangnim_! _Kemanhaeyo_! Kyuhyun bisa mati!"

Sungmin tidak dapat melerai, tubuhnya dikekang oleh kedua bodyguard berbadan besar itu. Semua orang hanya bisa memperhatikannya, bahkan polisi tidak sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatnya. Tuan Cho mungkin adalah salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di negeri ini, tapi kuasanya masih beum sebanding dengan apa yang dimiliki Siwon. Walau dia berpengaruh, namun dunia bisnisnya masih bertekuk di bawah kekuasaan keluarga Choi Siwon.

Dan…

Kyuhyun sudah menghancurkan usahanya yang sudah ia rintis susah payah selama ini. mengharapkan putra yang luar biasa untuk menjadi penerusnya, Kyuhyun malah memberikannya keterjatuhan yang luar biasa menakutkan.

Kuasa.

Kekayaan.

Kemitraan.

Aset.

Semua akan hilang jika Siwon berkehendak.

"LEBIH BAIK KAU KU BUNUH DARI KECIL!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Bunyi deteksi denyut nadi berbunyi nyaring di ruangan sunyi ini. Manager park berdiri memandangi pria yang berbaring memejamkan mata disana. Ia menangis dan menghapus air matanya sendiri. Tubuh tegap berbadan ABS itu kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri disana, tentu itu menyakitinya. Siwon. Sidah ia anggap seperti putranya sendiri. Ia yang menjaga Siwon sejak usianya baru menginjak 5 tahun, merawat pemuda itu hingga tumbuh dan berkembang seperti sekarang. Manager Park tahu tentang semuanya. Saat dimana Siwon sedih karena ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya ke luar kota tetapi dia tidak menangis. Saat dimana Siwon ditinggal pergi selama-lamanya oleh keluarga Choi. Manager Park-lah yang ada disana, memberikan pundaknya untuk Siwon.

Manager Park sangat menyayangi Siwon, ia tahu arti sorot mata Siwon saat bersedih, berduka, menangis dan…saat jatuh cinta.

Obsesi Siwon terhadap Sungmin adalah penyejuk di kehidupannya. Pemuda bermarga Choi yang selalu bersedih dan hidup sendiri, berubah menjadi sangat bahagia saat bertemu Sungmin, berbahagia saat bisa bersama pemuda bermarga Lee itu. Manager park tidak bisa menghilangkan kebahagiaan Siwon. Sungmin satu-satunya yang bisa membuat sebuah tanah gersang menjadi taman bunga yang indah.

Airmata itu kembali berderai, 'Aku menyayangimu, tuan muda.' Manger Park mengucap dalam hati. Keterpurukan Siwon adalah luka baginya, senyum Siwon adalah hidup baginya. Tuan Park sebenarnya selalu mencoba mengingatkan Siwon tentang obsesinya, tapi selalu saja begitu, selalu saja Siwon marah dan bersedih saat Sungmin tidak ada disisinya.

Siwon mungkin tidak bangun untuk mendengarkannya, tapi pria tua itu akan selalu ada untuknya. Selamanya.

Manager Park menghapus kembali air matanya. Menangkap sesuatu yang masih belum tepat. Tapi saat ia perhatikan intens, ia yakin dengan pandangan matanya yang sudah tua itu.

Jemari itu…jemari Siwon bergerak perlahan. Hanya telunjuknya yang bergerak seperti ingin menggapai, kemudian perlahan bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga gerakan itu semakin jelas.

"Tuan…" Manager Park langsung berlari membungkuk di sisi ranjang, ia memperhatikan betul, Siwon seperti kesulitan membuka matanya. Seolah ada penyekat yang mengganjal di dalam sana.

"Tuan…, anda mendengarkan saya? Tuan." Manager Park bahagia, ia menggenggam erat tangan Siwon dan megelus dahi Siwon dengan lembut.

Siwon perlahan membuka matanya, sedikit demi sedikit mata bening itu mengerjap pelan, cahaya di kamar itu begitu terang dan sangat mengganggu penglihatannya. Swon mendesis kesakitan namun saat ia mencoba lagi akhirnya kedua matanya dapat terbuka walaupun masih sayu. Bibirnya mencoba berbicara membisikkan sesuatu kepada seseorang yang ia genggam. Siwon tidak tahu siapa dia, yang ia tahu itu pasti Manager Park―hanya sebuah perkiraan dan itu benar.

"Aa…"

"Iya, Tuan?" Manager Park semakin mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Siwon untuk mendengar suara yang sangat pelan itu.

"Aa.."

"Jangan dipaksakan." Manager Park sedih melihat Siwon yang seperti ini.

Siwon yang keras kepala mencoba berbicara lagi dengan suara yang pelan dan nyaris tidak terdengar. "Aa…ak…aku ii…ingin…Ss,,Sungmin."

Dalam sayup suara denyut nadi yang begitu kuat, Manager Park masih bisa mendengar dengan baik apa yang dipinta oleh Siwon.

"Bb…ba…bawa…dd…dia…kke…kke…mari."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kerusuhan belum usai saat Sungmin dan changmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana. Walau bulan semakin meninggi dan hampir sebagian cahayanya terltutup pekatnya malam namun semua ini memang belum berakhir. Dan ini nyata.

Mereka ditahan di luar agar tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan mediasi, pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dan Ayahnya. Di luar, Sungmin bersandar di dinding dan merunduk berpikir. Changmin berulang kali mengacak rambutnya dengan gelisah, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu, bagaimanapun juga ia kenal baik dengan Tuan Cho. Changmin tahu Tuan Cho tidak akan mungkin membunuh keturunannya sendiri, tapi yang membuat Changmin lebih khawatir adalah Tuan Cho akan menyiksa perasaan Kyuhyun dengan caranya, dengan kekuasaanya.

Sungmin benar-benar panik dan tegang, suasana ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan untuknya. Semua terjadi karenanya, semua terjadi karena kebodohannya. Seharusnya bukan Kyuhyun yang terjerat dalam masalahnya, tapi karena kebaikan hati pemuda bermarga Cho itu, ia rela menggantikan dirinya untuk membahagiakan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeutkan dahinya dan berpikir dalam sebuah ketidak pastian. Ia memang bodoh masalah hukum tetapi…

Seketika Sungmin tersentak dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya akan hal yang sudah seharusnya ia lakukan. Ini semua adalah 'dia' sebagai jalan keluarnya. Changmin langsung menegakkan duduknya saat melihat Sungmin yang melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Mau kemana, Min?"

"Ke tempat dimana semestinya aku berada."

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya, kata-kata Sungmin terdengar ambigu. "Maksudmu?"

Sungmin tidak menghiraukannya, ia tetap berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan jejak langkahnya yang pasti. Ia harus melakukannya, berusaha menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dengan caranya. Dengan dirinya sebagai taruhannya dan…Sungmin siap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jam besuk, di Rumah Sakit ini sudah habis, Tuan. Anda tidak bisa masuk, kembalilah besok pagi."

"Saya mohon, suster. Saya harus menemuinya sekarang."

"Tidak bisa, Tuan. Di Rumah Sakit ini ada aturannya, ini sudah jam 2 pagi dan pasien sedang istirahat. Jangan persulit saya, Tuan. Kembalilah besok."

"Saya mohon, suster."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Sungmin?"

Keduanya langsung menoleh―mereka yang berdebat. Sungmin merasa dihadapkan dengan sebuah jawaban didepannya, ia menarik nafas lega. "Menejer Park." Sapanya sembari membungkuk. Suster itu juga ikut membungkuk, sadar bahwa Tuan yang menginterupsinya adalah orang yang berperan penting disini. Ia pengasuh pemilik Rumah Sakit ini.

"Kembali bertugas. Dia tamuku."

Perintah itu langsung dikehendaki, suster itu membungkuk dan pergi dengan sopan, menyisakan Sungmin yang diam menatap kepergiannya.

Kebetulan sekali kau disini. Aku ingin…"

"Aku ingin bertemu Siwon." Sungmin meng-_intrupsi_ ucapan Tuan Park. Ia sudah tergesa-gesa dam harus menyelesaikan semuanya.

Tuan Park melihat jelas tatapan menyala-nyala di mata indah Sungmin. ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Ikut saya."

Sungmin berdebar antara menahan rasa takut, rasa sedih, rasa bersalah dan rasa….iba. ia sulit mengatakan bagaimana persiapannya saat bertemu dengan Siwon nanti, tapi bagaimanapun siap tidak siap, Sungmin harus siap. Perhatian Sungmin teralihkan saat Tuan Park yang berjalan memandunya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang kamarnya menyudut sendiri dan dlihat dari keluasan ini pasti kamar VIP yang khusus diperuntukkan untuk sang pemilik.

Tuan Park membuka pintu putih itu dan menggeser tubuhnya, sebagaimana sopan santunnya saat berhadapan dengan tamu. Sungmin dengan ragu menghela nafasnya kembali dan perlahan memijakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Kamar itu begitu luas dengan fasilitas yang tidak kalah dengan hotel berbintang lima. Sungmin memperhatikan keseluruhannya bukan dengan tatapan terkesima, tetapi bingung karena ternyata tidak ada Siwon disana.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, "Dimana Siwon?"

"Aku disini."

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara Siwon yang berada di belakangnya. Pemuda itu sedang berusaha keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memapah tiang infusnya sendiri.

"Tuan! Kenapa anda tidak memanggil saya?" Tuan Park langsung bergegas menghampiri Siwon dengan panik, melihat tubuh itu tertatih berjalan.

Siwon menahannya dengan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya, ia berjalan pelan tidak ingin didampingi Tuan Park. Sungmin jelas melihat Siwon kesakitan merintih memegangi perutnya akibat tembakan itu. Sungmin terus memperhatikan Siwon hingga pemuda itu pelan-pelan bisa meraih duduk kembali di kasurnya yang empuk jika dikatakan sebagai kasur rumah Sakit.

Siwon menarik nafas lega saat dirinya sudah duduk dengan baik disana, dengan sedikit dibantu Tuan Park, Siwon bisa mengangkat kakinya dan memanjangkannya di tempat tidur, Tuan Park membiarkan Siwon duduk di kasurnya.

Setelah merasa posisinya kembali normal menjadi Siwon yang elegan. Siwon memandang Sungmin dengan senyumnya. "Jadi…apa yang membawamu kemari?" suara Siwon masih terdengar sangat pelan, namun sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menutupi rasa sakitnya, ia tidak ingin lemah di depan Sungmin, itu akan sangat memalukan baginya.

Sungmin terdiam, termenung sejenak dalam pikirannya. Dan kemudian ia menatap tegas pada Siwon dan berkata dengan nada lantang." Bebaskan Cho Kyuhyun."

Senyum Siwon langsung mengembang saat Sungmin mengeluarkan apa sebab yang membawanya sampai kemari dini hari begini.

Melihat senyum itu entah mengapa rasa iba yang sudah Sungmin rasakan langsung menghilang, ia muak melihat Siwon yang arogan seperti ini. "Bebaskan Kyuhyun. Aku mohon padamu." Sungmin merendahkan dirinya, berlutut tepat disamping ranjang Siwon, bersimpuh meminta agar ada sedikit rasa pengampunan dari pria itu untuknya.

Siwon tersenyum puas. Dengan suara paraunya ia berkata. "Mendekatlah."

Sungmin mendongak menatap Siwon yang sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya, seolah mengajaknya untuk mendekat padanya. Tidak ada bantahan seperti biasanya, Sungmin menurut, ia lekas berdiri dan menghampiri Siwon.

Siwon dengan tanganya yang masih terpasag selang infuse memanggil Sungmin agar semakin dekat dengannya, dan pemuda bergigi kelinci itu patuh. Ia mendekat dan duduk di sisi ranjang Siwon. Adanya kesempatan Siwon tidak melewatkannya, ia melebarkan tangannya, meminta Sungmin masuk ke dalam pelukannya yang lebar dan menghangatkan itu. Lagi-lagi, Sungmin tidak membantah, ia langsung mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada Siwon perlahan dan dapat ia rasakan sebuah tangan kekar tengah mengelus surai hitam miliknya dengan sangat lembut dan diselingin dengan kecupan di pucuk kepalanya.

Sungmin menutup matanya. Demi Tuhan! Ini menyakiti hatinya, pelukan itu bukan dari Kyuhyun, bukan dari hatinya, melainkan datang karena keterpaksaan. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menangis, hatinya hancur dan ia terluka. Ia ingin menangis tapi ia tidak ingin kalah oleh Siwon.

Sungmin . Kau pasti bisa! yakinnya dalam hati.

Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin. "Hiduplah bersamaku." Dan itu mutlak permintaannya. Tidak perlu dilanjutkan Sungmin tahu jaminannya adalah…

Kebebasan Kyuhyun.

OoOoOoO

**TBC**

OoOoOoO

_**See you in the next chapter ^^**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Billy Pumpkin'sLady Quint, Choi Hyo Joon**

**~Proudly present~**

**.**

**.**

**_The Tears of Love_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, other cast.

Genre : Angst, sad, Romance, Drama, etc

Rated : **T**

Warning : YAOI / BL,Crime, Blood scene

**Disclaimer : **FF ini murni milik Choi hyo joon dan Billy Pumpkin'sLady Quint. Segala macam bentuk pembajakan akan dilaporkan pada pihak yang berwenang (read : Heebum #plaak)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_When your cold words reach my heart_

_In my eyes, without me knowing, wet dewdrops_

_Where they're from and how they form over and over even I don't know_

_The only thing I know is that I just really hurt_

_My formerly burning heart is slowly becoming cold_

(-**Coagulation- **Super Junior K.R.Y)

~**The Tears of Love~**

**Chapter 8**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Lonceng gereja berdentang lirih ditengah keheningan malam. Sungmin menatap nanar bangunan megah yang ada di depannya. Lampu natal masih berkedip indah di depan kedua matanya, memberikan sedikit rasa damai jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Salju mulai turun menebar warna putih di sepanjang jalan. Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Mengabaikan setiap pasangan yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya._ Namja_ itu hanya menunduk dalam, memperhatikan tiap langkah kaki pendeknya dan semakin tenggelam di dalam kebimbangan hatinya. Sungmin sedang berusaha menguatkan mentalnya untuk menerima takdir yang ada di depan matanya. Takdir yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya. Takdir yang mungkin akan membawa derita yang semakin dalam mengoyak hatinya. Tapi Sungmin bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah memilih takdirnya. Bahkan jika dia harus menangis darah sekalipun.

Lampu ruang tamu menyala terang ketika Sungmin mulai masuk ke dalamnya. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Henry telah berdiri di depannya sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, entah cemas ataukan kasihan. Sungmin sama sekali tidak mempunyai petunjuk tentang hal itu.

"Kau dari mana?" Henry sedikit mengeraskan suaranya ketika Sungmin memilih untuk menghindari tatapannya. _Namja_ berkulit putih itu segera bergerak menyusul Sungmin, memperhatikan tiap lekuk lelah yang nampak dari wajah tampan _hyung_nya. Henry menarik lengan Sungmin, meminta sang _hyung_ untuk kembali menatap matanya.

Sungmin mendesah pelan, kemudian menepuk pelan bahu kecil Henry, "Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan Henry-_ya._ Kembalilah tidur" ujarnya sembari memasang senyuman terbaiknya untuk menenangkan hati sang Henry bukanlah bocah 10 tahun yang bisa di tipu dengan senyuman palsu itu, dia sudah hampir 17 tahun harusnya Sungmin bisa mengingat itu.

"Jangan menggunakan senyuman itu untuk membohongiku. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi_._ Apa kau menemui Siwon?" tanyanya tepat sasaran.

Sungmin terdiam kemudian meneguk kasar air putih di dalam gelasnya. Menolak menatap sorot mata menuntut milik adiknya.

"Tidurlah"

"Kali ini apa yang dia inginkah _hyung?_ Apa dia memintamu untuk tinggal bersamanya? Apa itu syarat yang diajukannya untuk membebaskan Kyuhyun_?_ Apa kau benar-benar akan menerimanya_ huyng?"_

Sungmin menarik tubuh Henry yang mulai bergetar. Memeluknya erat seolah itu adalah pegangan terakhir yang dimilikinya. Sungmin merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur, kedua matanya memanas. Lelehan bening air matanya mulai merembes keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik sajaHenry _-ya_. Percayalah padaku"

Henry membalas pelukan kakaknya, "Apa kita tidak punya pilihan lain _hyung?_ Kenapa harus kau yang selalu berkorban? Kenapa Tuhan seakan tidak adil pada kita?Kenapa _hyung?_ Kenapa harus kau yang selalu menderita?" Henry menangis semakin keras. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari dalam mulut Sungmin._ Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu sibuk menggingit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang terus melesak ingin keluar eolah berusaha menggoyahkan keyakinan yang dengan susah payah telah dibangunnya.

"_Nan gwaenchana saengi-ya. Jinja gwaenchana"_

.

.

.

Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi empuk di ruang kanannya memegang tongkat yang ia gunakan sebagai alat bantu untuk menopang tubuhnya. Luka di bagian perutnya memang belum sepenuhnya mengering,namun_ namja_ bermarga Choi itu tetap bersikeras untuk kembali ke _mansion_ megahnya. Tidak peduli walaupun puluhan dokter terbaik di Korea telah berusaha untuk melarangnya. Choi Siwon bukan ditakdirkan untuk menurut pada perintah seseorang, dia yang memegang kekuasaan bukan orang lain di luar sana.

"Tuan Muda harusnya anda menurut pada nasihat dokter. Kondisi anda masih belum stabil, saya khawatir anda akan~"

Siwon menatap tajam ke arah menejer Park yang sedang berusaha menasehatinya. Membuat sosok paruh baya itu seketika menciut dan menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Jangan pernah berbicara ketika aku tidak memintamu untuk berbicara Menejer Park. Di sini aku yang memerintah, bukan kau. _Araasseo?"_

_Namja_ paruh baya itu mengangguk mengiayakan. Mengucapkan kata maaf untuk meredakan emosi Tuannya. Ada sedikit rasa sakit yang berdenyut di dalam hatinya ketika Siwon membentaknya tadi. Bagaimanapun Menejer Park telah mengaggap Siwon seperti Puteranya sendiri, meskipun sering kali sikap arogan Tuan muda Choi itu begitu menyakiti perasaannya. Namun dia tetap bertahan dan percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti, Siwon pasti akan berubah.

"Apa sudah ada kabar tentang Sungmin?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada sarkatisnya.

"_Josonghamnida, _saya harus mennyampaikan ini, tetapi saat ini Tuan Sungmin sedang dalam perjalan menuju ke tempat Kyuhyun ditahan" jawabnya takut-takut.

"_Mwo?" _Siwon menggeram marah, "Berengsek. Apa dia benar-benar akan melawanku sekarang?" umpatnya kasar sembari mencengkeram tongkat di tangan kanannya.

"Apa aku harus membawanya kemari secara paksa Tuan Muda?"

"_Andwae", _Siwon menggeleng cepat,_ "_Aku memberinya batas sampai hari ini. Kami sudah sepakat dan aku tidak ingin melanggar janjiku. Jika Sungmin menolakku lagi kali ini. Maka aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan Kyuhyun dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Siwon menatap tajam bingkai foto yang ada di depannya. Menejer Park bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas seringai kepuasan yang tersungging dari sudut bibir Siwon. Sungmin seperti seekor kelinci yang terjebak dalam 2 pilihan, mempertahankan egonya dan bertekat melawan badai yang jelas-jelas akan menghempaskan tubuhnya, ataukah memilih hidup tenang di dalam pusaran badai itu sendiri.

Menejer Park hanya bisa menangguk pasrah melihat tawa Siwon yang semakin keras. Walaupun hati kecilnya selalu mengatakan bahwa itu adalah 'salah', namun nalurinya sebagai seseorang yang telah lama mengasuh Siwon membuatnya menyerah dan menuruti semua kemauan Siwon. Meskipun terkadang obsesi yang dimiliki Siwon benar-benar tidak bisa dibenarkan secara logika.

"Menejer Park" Siwon membuka suaranya, "Pastikan kau mengawasi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Aku ingin kau melaporkan setiap gerak-gerik mereka. Jangan ada celah sedikitpun"

_Namja_ berambut perak itu menunduk hormat kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Siwon. Menjalankan perintah yang telah dititahkan oleh sang Tuan Muda.

Siwon menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dagunya, menikmati musik kemenangan yang bertabuh keras dari dalam pikirannya. Siwon tersenyum puas, menunggu saat-saat di mana Sungmin sendiri yang akan menyerahkan dirinya. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, Siwon akan menunggunya dengan sabar.

.

.

.

Sungmin menempatkan dirinya di dalam sebuah ruangan sempit di dalam penjara. Tangan kanannya meremas bungkusan bekal yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk Kyuhyunnya. Kepalanya menunduk berusaha menata perasaannya agar tetap tegar berada di depan kekasihnya. Meskipun ini akan menjadi saat terakhir baginya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau datang?" Suara bass Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin seketika mendongakkan kepalanya. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum miris melihat sosok kekasihnya dalam balutan baju tahanan. Ada rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya namun sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengabaikannya, meskipun kini kedua _foxy_ eyesnya bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin kurus padahal baru beberapa jam dia berada di dalam sana. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat agar kekasihnya itu tidak bisa melihat air matanya.

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan perpotongan leher Sungmin. Menyesap aroma vanilla yang selalu keluar dari sana, menyampaikan rasa rindu yang semakin besar di dalam dadanya, "Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas pelukanmu. Borgol ini benar-benar mempersempit ruang gerakku padahal aku ingin sekali menyerangmu" sungut Kyuhyun sembari menunjukkan gelang baja yang melingkar di kedua tangannya. Senyuman jahil sempat tersungging dari bibirnya, berusaha memancing senyum Sungmin agar tidak tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Demi apapun Kyuhyun rela melakukan apapun asal Sungmin bisa melupakan kesedihannya. Dan Sungmin menyadari itu, maka dengan setulus hati Sungmin menunjukkan senyumannya, berusaha menutupi luka yang jelas menganga di dalam hatinya.

"Kemarilah, aku memasakkan makanan untukmu" Sungmin membimbing Kyuhyun agar duduk di depannya, namun Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Menatap nanar sosok Sungmin yang tengah sibuk menata bekal makanan untuknya.

"Sungmin-_ah"_ Kyuhyun membuka suaranya, "Ucapan _Appa_ku yang kemarin, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah"

Sungmin meremas kedua tangannya dan menunduk semakin dalam. Dia ingin percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tetapi melihat Kyuhyun terkurung di dalam penjara membuat semua kepercayaannya menguap begitu saja. Sungmin tidak bisa hanya diam dan melihat Siwon menghancurkan hidup kekasihnya. Demi apapun Sungmin tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun menderita. Siwon hanya menginginkan dirinya. Bukankah cukup adil untuk menukar kebebasan Kyuhyun dengan dirinya? Kyuhyun sudah berkorban terlalu banyak untuknya, dan ini adalah saat baginya untuk membalas semua pengorbanan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"_Arayo"_ Sungmin mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang _orbs_ yang juga menatapnya penuh cinta, "Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu itu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega ketika Sungmin tersenyum manis di depannya. _Namja_ tampan itu bergeges duduk di depan Sungmin dan mulai menyantap masakan Sungmin dengan bantuannya tentu saja. Sungmin tertawa geli melihat Kyuhyun makan dengan lahapnya.

_Setidaknya untuk hari ini, biarkan aku melihat tawanya. Sebelum fajar menyingsing di hari berikutnya, di mana aku tidak akan pernah bisa lagi wajahnya._

"Kau melamun, sayang?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan sembari merapikan bekal makanannya, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. jaga dirimu" ucapnya kemudian bangkit meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"Ming" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggilnya.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, menahan rasa sakit yang semakin bergejolak di dalam dadanya, _Aku mohon jangan memanggilku seperti itu Kyu. Aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya_

Sungmin berbalik pelan menatap Kyuhyun, menyelami wajah tampan kekasihnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, seulas senyum tersungging dari sudut bibirnya, berusaha menipu sorot _obsidian_ yang menatap intes ke arahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Bagaikan tertohok pisau tajam, Sungmin merasakan jantungnya terkoyak. Buliran bening air mata yang berusaha ditahannya kini telah benar-benar menghancurkan pertahannya. Sungmin berjalan cepat ke arah Kyuhyun. Meraih dua belah bibir tebal Kyuhyun dengan kedua bibirnya. Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, merasakan lumatan bibir Sungmin atas bibirnya. _Namja_ manis itu masih menguasai permainannya. Menyesap tiap inchi bibir tebal Kyuhyun di dalam lumatannya. Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya di leher jenjang Kyuhyun, menggigit kecil bibir Kyuhyun yang mulai terpancing untuk mengikuti permainan Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu melenguh, Kyuhyun kembali mengusai permainan lidah mereka. Bibirnya bergerak dominan, melumat kasar bibir Sungmin yang mulai membengkak kemerahan. Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya, menggigit pelan perpotongan leher Sungmin hingga memberikan jejak _kiss mark_ di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu Ming. Aku sangat mencintaimu." bisik Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian kembali melumat bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka untuk meraih udara.

.

.

.

_Mansion_ itu terlihat begitu megah dengan sebuah taman bunga di depannya. Harusnya seseorang bisa melihat itu sebagai surga, tetapi bagi Sungmin, bangunan megah itu tidaklah lebih dari sebuah penjara. Bahkan mungkin lebih buruk dari pada itu. Dengan langkah perlahan, Sungmin mulai bergerak mendekati gerbang tinggi tersebut, tidak ada orang yang berjaga di sana. Namun sepertinya seseorang telah bersiap menerima kedatangannya. Pagar tinggi itu terbuka, memberikan celah bagi Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Sungmin menghembusakan nafasnya, _Aku datang untuk memenuhi janjiku Choi. Bukan karena aku mau._

Siwon tersenyum senang, melihat Sungmin telah berada di depan rumahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu tahu bahwa Sungmin tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya. Mungkin terdengar sedikit licik, tapi Siwon sama sekali tidak peduli bahkan jika Sungmin datang bukan karena kemauaannya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang" Siwon berucap senang ketika kini Sungmin telah berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya, "masuklah _hyung,_ aku sudah lama menunggumu"

"Aku tidak akan melangkah lebih jauh sebelum kau menepati janjimu Choi. Bebaskan Kyuhyun" titah Sungmin dengan nada menuntut.

Seketika senyuman Siwon lenyap, ada perasaan kesal yang mengganggunya ketika bibir manis Sungmin mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun di depannya. Namun Siwon berusaha menutupinya, _namja_ tampan itu menganbil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang. Sorot matanya masih tajam mengawasi Sungmin, seolah jika seperdetik saja dia lengah, maka Sungmin akan menghilang dari depan matanya.

"Kim_ sajangnim. Na-neun Choi Siwon imnida._ Tentang kasus Kyuhyun, aku ingin kau menghentikannya. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, jadi bebaskan dia sekarang. maaf aku telah merepotkanmu. Kapan-kapan kita minum bersama."

Siwon mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya, "Bagaimana? Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta. Kemarilah _hyung"_

Sungmin menelan salivanya berat. _Namja_ tampan itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Siwon, membiarkan tubuhnya berada di dalam pelukan Siwon. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan setiap kecupan bibir Siwon di pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu _hyung._ Terima kasih sudah datang kepadaku"

Sungmin bersumpah ingin membunuh orang yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya. Rasa marah, jijik, dan muak seketika memenuhi seluruh isi hatinya, "kau tidak perlu merasa bahagia Choi. Karena aku bukan datang untuk dirimu"

Siwon melepaskan kasar pelukannya. Sorot matanya menatap tajam _foxy _eyes Sungmin yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Sungmin bisa merasakan tubuh Siwon yang menegang marah, seharusnya dia merasa takut sekarang, tetapi Lee Sungmin seperti telah kehilangan semua rasa takutnya. Meskipun jika nanti Siwon akan membunuhnya, Sungmin sedikitpun tidak pernah merasa gentar. Bahkan sejujurnya, dia lebih memilih mati daripada harus hidup bersama dengan_ namja_ psikopat seperti Choi Siwon.

"Kau harus ingat di mana posisimu Lee Sungmin. Lupakan _namja_ itu. Kau adalah milikku."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih meringsut di sudut kamar tahanannya. Lantai dingin seolah menjadi satu-satunya teman tidurnya saat ini. Tidak ada selimut hangat ataupun tempat tidur yang empuk. Kyuhyun seperti berada di tempat pengasingan yang menyedihkan.

**Triiinggg**

Sel tahanan Kyuhyun terbuka, dua orang petugas kepolisan membawanya keluar dari tempat menyedihkan itu. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa bingung dengan semua hal yang begitu cepat terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Kau beruntung. Tuan Choi Siwon menarik tuntutannya dan memberikan jaminan untukmu. Kau bebas Cho Kyuhyun, dari segala tuntutan."

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang didengarnya. Siwon membebaskannya, itu adalah salah satu hal yang terdengar sangat mustahil baginya. Siwon sangat membencinya, melihat dia membusuk di dalam tahanan tentulah menjadi salah satu tujuan utamanya. Tetapi sekarang~

_Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran Choi Siwon? Kenapa kau membebaskanku setelah kau memiliki kunci untuk menghancurkanku selamanya? Ada apa denganmu? Eh?_

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, menyadari sesuatu. N_amja _tampan itu segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sungmin, kekasihnya. Kyuhyun mendadak lemas ketika ponsel Sungmin tidak aktif meskipun dia telah berulang kali mencoba menghubunginya. Kyuhyun meremas erat ponselnya, firasat buruk perlahan mulai menguasai hatinya.

_Berengsek kau Choi Siwon. Kau menggunakan aku untuk mendapatkan Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang licik sepertimu menang. Aku akan merebut Sungmin dari tanganmu._

Kyuhyun bersiap akan menjemput Sungmin. Namun beberapa pria tiba-tiba saja menghadang perjalanannya.

"Tuan muda. Tuan besar meminta kami untuk menjemput Tuan muda, harap Tuan muda bersedia dan tidak melawan" ucap seorang pria berjas hitam dengan nada sopan

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan tawa sinisnya, "Sampaikan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan peluang sebelum membawa Sungmin bersamaku. Jangan menghalangi jalanku" Kyuhyun meringsek maju berusaha menerobos barisan pria berjas hitam yang ada di depannya.

"Maaf Tuan muda, kami tidak bisa membiarkan anda pergi. Jika Tuan muda tidak menurut, maka kami terpaksa akan menggunakan kekerasan"

"Cih~ lakukan sesukamu" Kyuhyun berlari sekuat yang dia bisa, namun pria berjas hitam itu tidak kalah cepat dengan Kyuhyun. Seseorang berhasil menarih bahu Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya jatuh terpelanting di atas trotoar yang cukup licin. Kyuhyun tertangkap dan tidak bisa berlari. _Namja_ jangkung itu hanya bisa meronta ketika tubuhnya di masukkan dalam sebuah mobil _limosine_ yang telah menunggunya.

Kyuhyun terus berusaha melepaskan diri bahkan ketika mereka telah sampai di dalam rumah mewahnya. Tuan Cho, ayah kandungnya terus menetapnya tajam seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Puteranya sekarang tidak lebih dari seorang pembangkang, padahal sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun menolak perintah kedua orang tuanya.

"Bawa dia ke kamar. Kunci dia dan jangan ada seorang pun yang berani melepaskannya tanpa ijin dariku." Tuan Cho mulai menjatuhkan perintahnya.

"_Aboji,_ aku mohon lepaskan aku. Aku harus membawa Sungmin. _Aboji,_ jangan lakukan ini padamu. _Aboji~ Aboji~"_

Tuan Cho memalingkan tubuhnya, mengabaikan teriakan Kyuhyun yang terus menggema meskipun kini puteranya telah terkunci di dalam kamarnya. _Namja_ paruh baya itu hanya berusaha melindungi puteranya, beserta nama baiknya tentu saja. Choi Siwon bukanlah orang yang mudah di lawan, dan Cho senior itu sama sekali tidak mau berurusan dengan _namja_ bertangan dingin seperti Choi Siwon.

"_Yeobo,_ lepaskan Kyuhyun kita. Aku mohon biarkan dia menyelamatkan temannya dulu. Jangan lakukan ini pada putera kita satu-satunya" Nyonya Cho mulai menangis.

"Aku hanya menjalankan kewajibaku sebagai seorang ayah, jangan ikut merengek seperti puteramu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani melepaskan si bodoh itu"

Wanita paruh baya itu sontak menciut. Suaminya telah bertitah padanya, bukan hal yang mudah untuk membuatnya menarik keputusannya. Ibu Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, menatap pintu kamar anaknya yang tertutup rapat dengan penjagaan ketat.

"Apa yang harus _Eomma_ lakukan Kyunnie? Apa yang harus _Eomma_ lakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu?"

.

.

.

Siwon menarik kasar lengan Sungmin, mendorong keras tubuh mungilnya hingga membentur dinding kamar mandi. Siwon meraih tengkuk Sungmin, menempelkan bibir _sexy_nya di atas bibir M Sungmin._ Namja_ manis itu berusaha menolak, namun Siwon memiliki tenaga yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Sungmin melenguh tertahan, ketika Siwon mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. _Namja_ jangkung itu terus melumat bibir Sungmin tanpa ampun, menjilatinya penuh nafsu bahkan sesekali menggingitnya. Jeritan dan pukulan yang dilontarkan Sungmin sama sekali tidak digubrisnya, _namja_ tampan itu bahkan mulai berani membuka paksa kemeja Sungmin hingga seluruh kancingnya terlepas entah kemana.

Siwon mulai menurunkan ciumannya, membelai kasar nipple Sungmin yang terpaksa menegang karena perbuatannya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menggigit keras bibirnya agar dia tidak mendesah. Sungmin merasa jijik dengan tubuhnya sekarang. Meskipun dia juga pernah menjadi seorang pelacur, tapi belum pernah sekalipun dia diperlakukan kasar seperti ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

Siwon terus bergerak mengecup perpotongan leher Sungmin, namun beberapa detik kemudian Siwon menghentikan sorot mata tajamnya menatap intes sebuah bercak kemerahan yang tercetak jelas di leher Sungmin. Siwon menggeram marah, tanda _kiss mark_ itu seperti hinaan telak baginya. Maka dengan kasar Siwon menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin hingga kembali membentur tembok. Siwon menyalakan shower dan membasahi tubuh _topless_ Sungmin._ Namja_ tampan itu menggosok kasar leher Sungmin untuk menghilangkan bekas _kissmark_ yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun di sana. Sungmin menjerit keras ketika kulit lehernya mulai lecet dan Choi Siwon seperti gelap mata. Namja tampan itu melumat leher Sungmin bahkan sesekali menggigitnya. Tidak ada rasa nikmat seperti ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh bagian itu, Siwon bergerak begitu kasar seolah ingin menghancurkan tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Aku akan menghapus tanda itu dengan tanda dariku. Mulai sekarang aku adalah milikku. kau hanya boleh melihatku. Bukan si berengsek itu" teriak Siwon sebelum kembali mencumbu Sungmin.

Derasnya air yang mengalir membuat tubuh Sungmin makin menggigil. Siwon mulai menjamah bagian kejantanan Sungmin bahkan meremasnya hingga membuat tubuh Sungmin menegang. Siwon tersenyum puas, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang juga mendera bagian luka bekas jahitannya.

"Aku mohon jangan lakukan." Sungmin mulai menangis. Siwon sempat menghentikan aksinya, melihat tubuh Sungmin yang hampir telanjang di depannya._ Namja_ mungil itu menggigil kedinginan, bibirnya membiru sementara kedua matanya mulai memerah karena air mata.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" Siwon melembutkan nada suaranya. Hatinya serasa teriris ketika menanyakan hal tersebut.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, "Jangan lakukan ini Siwon_-ah, jebal"_ Sungmin memohon sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Siwon menyentuh pelan kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin, menyayangakan air mata ketakutan yang keluar karena pebuatannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau bisa melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun tetapi kenapa tidak denganku? Aku sudah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun _hyung._ Kenapa kau bersikap tidak adil padaku?"

Sungmin mulai membuka kedua matanya. Menatap kedua sorot tajam yang menuntut penjelasannya. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan keheningan mengambil alih untuk sementara. Suara gemericik air terus terdengar membasahi tubuh mereka, Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu Siwon-_ah. _ Aku mohon hentikan semua ini._"_ lirih Sungmin seolah menjadi sebuah pukulan telak bagi Siwon.

**TEBECE**

**_Udah chapter 8 artinya chapter depan udah bukan repost lagi, tapi lanjutan dari FF yang udah hampir lumutan ini ^^_**

**_Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau, baca, review, follow, bahkan udah favorit ff ini ^^_**

**_See u in next chapter ^^_**


End file.
